


Deliver Me

by DemetriusIsley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anrgy Harry, Bigotry & Prejudice, Depressed Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Society, Rags to Riches, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Weasley Bashing, noble harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetriusIsley/pseuds/DemetriusIsley
Summary: Harry is betrayed and in Azkaban. When the truth comes out.he is finally free. he has new allies. When discoveries come out new connections are made and his heritage is known plus a new side in the war: the gray. Eventual slash, OC/HP, mpreg adopted form AnglophileJD85 Message: Any Good Drawers Out There also need a Beta reader





	1. one

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be a struggling college student. I would be somewhere in the sun drinking Cristal.

This is an Azkaban and Veela story. Just be warned the Veela story will not be among the usual suspects. If you like Harry/Draco this is not for you. Draco and the rest of the Malfoys will still be prats in this story. Will introduce plenty of OC's. Plenty of Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasley bashing. Harry will become gray in this story and be the submissive (just to give readers fair warning). I have a grand idea in my head. I hope it can be written to paper and I hope those who take a chance on reading it will like it. Please be kind it's my first story and I have no beta.

Italics- inner thoughts ( will only be present really in the Azkaban chapters

Parseltongue

Chapter 1

Harry sat on the cold floor of the dank cell in the midst of a coughing fit. He did not know exactly how long he had been in prison. However, he knew he had lost several days along the way when he had passed out from the dementors. Yet, according to the marks he made on the stone wall by the board he slept on he had been in Azkaban for 569 days and it was sometime in July. Harry remembered the fateful day when he realized that those he thought were friends and family forsook him.

FLASHBACK- The summer after Sirius' and Remus's death

"Harry James Potter you have been found guilty of the deaths of Vernon Dursley, muggle, Petunia Dursley, muggle, and Dudley Dursley, muggle. You will be sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban for each death. At the end of the forty-fifth year you will be given the Dementors kiss," said Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"WHAT?! I have not been given a trial. You cannot just announce my guilt. Use Veritaserum," shouted Harry.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger have informed us that you are impervious to the Imperious curse when cast by masters in the field. Hence the serum will have no affect on you," said Fudge.

"The Weasleys and Miss Granger have given pertinent information to the court in private testimony. This information has weighed heavily in the court mind. Simply being Harry Potter no longer means you are above the law," said the Undersecretary Umbridge with a smirk which made her toadish features worse.

"How can I be judged with information from a secret court? I have no lawyer present. This is not right. I did not kill anyone. It was Death Eaters," shouted Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you have been judged by the High Court of the Wizengamot. The fifty lords and ladies of the high court have found you guilty with 40 finding you guilty and 10 chose to abstain. Due to these circumstances and your heinous crimes you will be stripped of your name and wealth. Although Gringotts will not release the Potter family heirlooms, due to your crimes by the order of Wizengamot all else which is in the Potter vault and does not fall under the umbrella of heirlooms will be seized by the Ministry of Magic. May Merlin have mercy on your soul," said Madam Bones.

Harry remembered that day like it was yesterday. However, he no longer shed tears. He no longer had tears to shed. It was hard living in the highest security cell in Azkaban. He was seen as a threat to wizardkind and seen as a severe exposure risk due to the fact that muggles were killed. Hence he was put in a cell where there was little light, no human contact, and he was not fed often. He was only fed enough to stave off death. His meals consisted of a slice of stale brown bread and a bowl of water. Dehydration was a daily struggle. He couldn't cry; he literally had not tears to shed. Besides he had shed them all already. Harry thought life was bad when Sirius and Remus died during the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Yet he thought he would always have his friends, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors, and the other Weasleys. Fat chance. When he needed them most they condemned him a murderer and a dark and evil wizard. Harry knew what happened that night. Death Eaters had caused the deaths the Dursleys. Although there was no love lost he would not wish the fates of the Dursleys on any. They were literally slowly cooked with spells and then methodically blasted apart. The Death Eaters had him in a body binnd during the macarbe scene. How anyone thought he was possible of doing something like that was beyond him.

My own family did not want me. I was worse than a house-elf. Yet I wouldn't kill them. Dumbledore wanted me downtrodden and helpless. So I could be a perfect weapon. Then he just left me. They all did. Even after that prophecy Dumbledore still didn't help instead he killed any chance I had in court. They used me. They all did. Either I was weapon or their ticket to fame. I was nothing to them. I was just something that could be thrown away. I will never forgive them. I will never trust like that again.

Harry slowly dragged his body back to his wooden board and laid back down. After so many months he no longer felt uncomfortable. He was going to be in the cell for the next 40-something years he had no choice. Harry's thoughts went back to his trial. So many truths came out on that day. He realized that Dumbledore had known about the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's. The idiot had actually testified that it was the abuse the probably drove him mad. No one wondered why he was there in the first place or how Dumbledore knew he was abused. They simply took the Chief Warlock's words at face value and never dug any deeper. Then Ron and Hermione with their "he's a parseltongue hence he's a dark wizard" nonsense and how they were scared around him but due to Dumbledore's insistence continued to befriend him in the hopes he would not turn dark. Harry's eyes watered a bit at the memories. He lost it all that day Hedwig (was killed in front of him), his parents legacy, and his very name. He was now known as Prisoner 291345. Sadly that was the one slightly positive note in the whole trial. He hated his name and the fame in bought. Now it no longer was his.

Harry closed his eyes and then began to recite potions and their ingredients aloud. He had to speak to himself. The silence was deafening and the pure silence was driving him mad faster. The dementors did their damage but he needed a bit of normalcy in his life. He had mastered Occulmency some months ago. It was necessary. Voldemort was on his way to driving Harry loopy with torturous visions. Due to the organization which now existed in his mind he could recall lectures from classes and things he had read. He recited these facts out loud just so he could hear another human voice even if it was his own.

"The ingredients for Amortentia are six frozen Ashwinder eggs ground with an ivory pestle, one leaf from a mint plant picked during the first quarter of the moon cycle, the root of the bule rose removed during twilight, five drops of a female black horned newts blood, and ten drops of unicorn blood willingly given. Stir counterclockwise twenty times then let simmer for five minutes then stir clockwise thirty times then counterclockwise fifty times, then...," Harry began rattling of potion making movements.

Harry didn't know yet but his life was going to change. Help would come from people he didn't even know and his life would change in ways he couldn't dream and he didn't have to ask.

How is it so far? Please review. Thankz for reading. Sorry I had to kill Remus too. He just did not work in the story.


	2. two

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be a struggling college student. I would be somewhere in the sun drinking Cristal.

Italics- inner thoughts

Parseltongue

Chapter 2-

A week later …..

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys (except Bill and Charlie who were in Egypt and Romania to work, respectively) were on their way to The Blue Unicorn, a restaurant in Verdant Gardens. Verdant Gardens was a wizard town that catered to the various wealthy circles and the upper crust of wizarding society. After Harry's trial, Fudge had decided to repay the Weasleys and Hermione (grudgingly ….she was a muggleborn after all) for their help in the case against Harry Potter. The Weasleys were awarded a bit of the money that was seized from the Potter vaults. The Weasleys were awarded 30 million galleons and Hermione was awarded 1.5 million galleons in trust. Finally the Weasleys now had the money their ancestors had before bad investments had whittled it away. Arthur still worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office but now he had a bigger budget, better office, and bigger paycheck. Molly became a bit more overbearing due to her rise in society. Ron and the rest of the siblings thought they deserved this new lot in life. Hermione finally thought she was entering the circles she deserved entry into; after all she was the brightest witch of her year. Never once did they think that their betrayal would come back to haunt them. However, on this particular day they Weasley clan and Hermione were walking towards The Blue Unicorn in robes done by Madams Rey and Sevres (one of the higher fashions).

"Arthur, why are we going to The Blue Unicorn? We have eaten there before. We should go to the Gilded Moon or the Yellow Chariot. We have to think about Ginny after all. She turns sixteen this year. That is where the most eligible young men will be and friendships must be made. Remember many families send their children to other magical schools," said Molly while looking at her only daughter. Ginny was wearing the newest creations by Madams Rey and Sevres. "Dad, Mum is right," said Ginny. The rest of the party all gave their agreements to the two women of the Weasley clan.

"I know you all want to go to one of those two restaurants however, we cannot. I tried to gain reservations however they told me they were fully booked. Molly, those two restaurants cater to the haute monde. It takes many years to enter within the upper echelons. I am sure with some well placed conversations we could gain entry within a year or two. After all, we are Weasleys and our ancestors were allowed entry," said Arthur with a barely veiled haughty smile.

"It's not fair. What do they have that we don't?" said Ron in a huff. He was tired of being denied certain things. He liked being his new lot in life. He had gotten all the things he wanted-a Nebula*, new robes and clothing, a wand of his own (his first wand had belonged to his father's deceased brother), seeker on the quidditch team and captain for the upcoming and his final year - and he knew he deserved it. It hadn't been bloody fair that Potter had the wizarding world at his bloody feet. It was then a voice drawled not too far behind Ron interrupting his thoughts.

"Money and class, weasel. You might make it fine with new money families and among certain unfortunate families but you will never be welcome any higher especially with a mudblood. They all know," said Draco Malfoy as he stood by his father.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't know anything," said Hermione with a superior smirk on her lips. She was tired of being bossed around by that blond, egotistical jerk. She was the girlfriend of Ron Weasley and one day would be his wife. She was going places. She would show them all what a muggleborn could rise to.

"Arthur, taking the family and pet out to eat are you? Hmmm… I see you are going to The Blue Unicorn. You must be going places in this world," said Lucius in a voice that dripped of sarcasm.

"Lucius, yes we are and I would remind you Hermione is not a pet. Be careful of what you say," said Arthur.

"Be careful or what? You take care or you will find all doors here closed to you. We know what you are. If Potter never went to Azkaban you would not have any money. We do not let interlopers and legacy thieves enter our hallowed gates. Please excuse me, my son and I did not come to see the wildlife of Verdant Gardens. Come Draco, are late to meet your mother at the Gilded Moon," said Lucius as he walked away with a smirk. Draco gave the other party a glare that spoke volumes and followed his father.

"Oh I hate him. They don't know what they are talking about," said Ginny in a huff. She was still slightly miffed that Harry had decided to throw away his life. She had planned on marrying him. Oh well, she thought, I was slightly lowering myself for him. Besides our family has his money any way. I can do much better now. I will become very rich. I can imagine I all the jewels I will receive when I marry a Lord.

"When you go back,"

"to school, we are going,"

"to give you our newest batch"

"of sickening treats"

"so you can shut the ferret's mouth", said the twins.

They all laughed and went into The Blue Unicorn.

Inside The Gilded Moon at Table 11…..

"Lucius, I just came from Gringotts and the Goblins still refuse to read Sirius's will. They keep saying that they need that Potter boy to be present. I don't know why," said Narcissa while pouring her husband and son's tea.

"Mother, do you think that blood traitor left it to one of those halfbloods?" said Draco before he took a sip of his tea.

"Blacks can only inherit due to being a Black by birth or erus blood adoption or hest blood adoption. I am confident Sirius did not have either ritual done ritual done. If he had I am sure he would have disinherited us first. Bella nor Sirius had children and my traitor sister nor her spawn could inherit. Grandfather Pollux had her irrevocably disinherited. Even future heirs could not reinstate her. Aunt Walburga while she burned Sirius's face from the family tree she did not officially disinherit him, unfortunately," said Narcissa.

"Narcissa, I will see what I can do. However, those disgusting creatures while decent with money are very against the interference of the Ministry. They will hold out as long as possible. However, I will see what I can do," said Lucius as he handed the waiter the menus.

"Mother, you will not believe Father and I saw on the way here? We saw the Weasley and their sidekick. The youngest male weasel actually had the nerve to ask why he could not enter places such as here," Draco said with a slight smirk.

Narcissa laughed softly and shook her head and then said, "Weasleys here? They seem to forget what happened to cause their lot in life. Blood traitors and oath breakers the lot of them. They would never be welcome into the haute monde ever again. They know the rules. That family disregarded generations of good will and longstanding alliances from the Tremayne family for mere money. They simply believe they can buy back their position? Merlin forbid. The Tremaynes may have possibly died out but we never forget. They have gone as far as they could on the Potter fortune. Certain doors will forever be closed".

"Very true Narcissa. Ah, our lunch has arrived," said Lucius in a lazy drawl.

"Mother, what do you mean possibly died out? The has been no Tremayne heir in a little over a hundred seventy years. The direct family line must be defunct,"said Draco.

"Yes dear that should be the case. However, Lady Weldon, Lady Parkinson, and I were talking about this the yesterday at tea. Lady Weldon stated that her husband had been at Gringotts. As you know Lucius, Lord Weldon is the closest blood relation to the Tremaynes. He went to Gringotts in an effort to collect the inheritance. He, of course, thought there would be no issue due to the time that has passed and an direct heir still had not shown up. However, the Chief Head of Inheritance told him the heir is living according to the magic within the family crest," said Narcissa. Draco's and his father's eyes slightly widened at this news. The Tremaynes were a powerful family in their heyday. An heir would carry the power, heritage, and the familial connections of the family.

"Interesting. I must make inquiries into this. I suppose you were trying to gauge the persuasions of Lady Weldon during this tea?," said Lucius with a calculating glare in his eye.

"Yes dear I was, however, the Weldon's are staunchly neutral for the time being. The Weldons have always been neutral. You know they won't move on an issue unless they must or there is something in it for them. However I know they agree on continuing the proper wizarding ways, of course. Family and tradition are first," said Narcissa.

"Don't they have a daughter a bit younger than me, Mother? Perhaps during the rest of the summer at the various soirees and events where we will attend I could make myself known. This is of course the best option since she does not attend Hogwarts," said Draco.

"Perfect, Draco and continue to invite Lady Weldon to tea, dear. If we can convince two in the household the rest of the family might come later," said Lucius.

The Malfoys then continued to talk about significant nothings as they ate lunch.

A/N: I read the story "The Dark Chronicles" (great WIP) by SylvanDreamer. Within that story the broom there is called Nebula. I am just borrowing the name. In my story (just for those who want to know as I don't really think I will be writing a quidditch scene…..but then again maybe I will I have a lot of story left) a Nebula is faster than a Firebolt. It can reach speeds of 165mph which is 15miles faster than the Firebolt according to the Harry Potter encyclopedia ().

Certain details in this chapter will come back into play later so remember them.

As you can see I am no following canon details. According to cannon (I think), Hogsmeade in the only completely wizard village/town in Britain. In my story it is not so. Also there are much pureblooded families in my story than in the books. I mean a lot more. Muggleborns are a small minority within the wizarding community in Europe: 3% (8 % worldwide). All those who are not muggleborn but are not pureblooded (evidence that there was a marriage with a muggleborn or halfblood sometime in their lineage) and their families make up about 40% of the wizarding community within Europe. Hogwarts does have many pureblooded students but other magical institutions receive most of the others (such as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Others will be named in the future and the criteria to enter.)

Thank you for the reviews. I have read your ideas and I will seriously consider some of them. I know how I want my story to work but my plot is by no means static.

hest blood adoption- a blood adoption in which blood is exchanged between the adopter and adoptee but only magic not family features are transferred

erus blood adoption- same as above but their is transfer of both magic and family features


	3. three

A/N: As I said I am not running things according to canon. So to the few who sent me messages there is no need to remind me that I write something against the canon. That is the whole point of Fanfiction. If you want canon please read the books.

Chapter 3

Later in the month …

Harry was on the wooden board in his cell. His cough had progressively gotten worse over the days and he had a fever. He did not know however, that he had small green spots on his back. He was presently looking at his meal that was by the door. There had not been any meals for the past two days hence he had no need to move save to use the waste pit in the far corner of the cell. Harry began to slowly crawl towards the door where the piece of bread and his bowl of water were placed. He slowly began to eat and drink in small sips in the hopes that he could trick his mind and body that he was eating a lot of food. However, the tiny meal was finished far sooner than he hoped. After pulling himself from the farthest corner in the small cell to use the bathroom, Harry went back to his wooden board.

Harry was not thinking about potions or past lessons today. His mind wandered onto wizarding society. During his last year at school and the bit of the summer he spent in Little Whinging before he was sent to Azkaban, he had read about the customs, holidays, and roles that are present within wizarding society. When he first went to Hogwarts he honestly thought the school was decent mirror of the society itself. He could not have been farther from the truth. Then again many of Harry's ideas were colored by Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Hermione. There were far more pureblooded families than he thought and muggleborns occurred far less frequently. Squibs only occurred in those few families who decided to inbreed (such as the Gaunts, Figgs, and a few other families; this practice was looked down upon) and in cases of muggleborn heritage. Many muggleborns (and the few halfboods who grew up in the muggle world) at Hogwarts had ideas that were diametrically against wizarding ideals and customs. Hermione often thought that certain areas within wizarding society should be fixed which she was trying to attempt with S.P.E.W. She just could not understand that house-elves loved to serve; even Dobby who was technically a free elf still lived to serve. Hermione might have been book smart however all could not be learned from a book. It was not a muggle's place to try to change a wizard's world after all it is the muggleborn that was the visitor. He himself had been guilty of that. Harry could now understand why many wizards disliked , Harry understood many of the reasons for restrictions against muggleborns and quite frankly he agreed. They all came into the wizard world with set ideals and thought the others should change for their benefit.

Many wizarding holidays were not celebrated at Hogwarts and Harry figured that was due to the influence of Dumbledore and the presence of many muggleborns (all muggleborns in the UK attended Hogwarts). Instead of teaching muggleborns traditions they were simply taught magic which could eventually become an exposure risk because many muggleborns did not stay within the wizarding world. Also Harry knew those who grew up with magic mostly knew at least the first year material in certain classes if not more. Children raised in the wizarding world had their education slowed down due to muggleborns at Hogwarts. On top of that a few muggleborns, such as Colin and Justin, were adamant against same-sex couples. The fact is it was common due to the fact that same-sex couples just like their heterosexual counterparts could have children through potions or natural means (for those who had creature inheritance). Harry firmly believed that muggleborns should be taught wizard etiquette, culture, and customs before entering the school system so one would not be blindsided as he had when he first entered the wizarding world. When he remembered the abuse with the Dursleys and what he learned of Tom's early life before he closed the link with occlumency Harry firmly thought magical children should not be raised in the muggle world especially since muggleborns did not occur often (according St. Mungo's it was 1 in every 2.5 million births). From birth, a muggleborn child is documented in a book deep within the depths of the Ministry. It would probably be best to either bind the family with an unbreakable vow so they could not talk about magic outside of their immediate family or to obliviate the family and take the child and place the child in a wizarding orphanage. Unlike many muggle orphanages, children within wizarding orphanages are gladly taken care of by the Ministry and are often adopted by many because children are seen as a treasure. Harry laughed a bit to himself. If Tom Marvolo Riddle had been adopted or at least raised within a wizarding orphanage, which valued children as all wizards do, he might have become Minister of Magic and done great but wonderful things with that driven mind. Instead the cruelty warped his mind until all that was left was slight madness and darkness. Although bits and pieces of Tom's ideas had merit, however, Tom and the Death Eaters became lost in the somewhere in the rhetoric and failed to realize with some of the attacks they were risking exposure to muggles and were harming the very society they were trying to protect.

Harry shifted on the board. His back was hurting and he had a dull headache which was caused by the fever. He curled into a ball on the board. His mind drifted onto other things.

There is only one wizarding school in England but most of the other European nations have more than one. A majority of the English wealthy and elite send their children abroad for a better rounded education. Besides, Voldemort is seen only as a British problem by most foreign Ministries of Magic. He might conquer Britain if people like Fudge and Umbridge follow the deep pockets of their cronies but then again the neutral families will most likely stop this when push comes to shove. If I ever get out I am leaving England. Conquering Europe will never happen; foreign wizards will not want to be under a dictator's rule. Hogwarts is too narrow-minded in their teachings. That is what gives Tom the upper hand. We are not properly trained. Magic is magic. Even wingardium leviosa can be as deadly as avada kedavra. It is the witch or wizard which determines the outcome. Even the champion of the light is a fraud. For all of Dumbledore manipulations he cannot be purely light; all he is purely selfish. He knew the conditions his 'golden-boy' suffered growing up with those bigots. Wizarding England is bloody lucky I did not become a little Tom. Hmmm….I wonder why I never received any invitations to other schools. I wonder what else that twinkled eyed, lemon drop offering bastard managed to hide from me.

Harry then shifted into a more comfortable position and fell into a sleep was interrupted by the frigid aura of the dementors. Since he slept with his occlumency shields at the max he no longer heard his mother's screams. He was only awakened by the dense cold that seemed to seep into the frail limbs on his small body. Azkaban was his icy hell.

At the same time at Riddle Manor….

"Lucius, what do you mean possible heir?", spoke the reptilian Voldemort.

"My Lord, I learned that Lord Weldon could not receive the inheritance because according to the Chief Head of Inheritance an heir is alive," said Lucius in cool deference while on his knees.

"Interessssting that answers one question I have had for the past twenty years. An heir from the Tremaynes could be of utmost importance. Luciusssss look carefully and see if you can find any clues as to where the heir might be. Over a hundred and seventy years have passed so the trail might be a bit cold however you will not fail; issss that undersssstood? You made an egregious mistake in the past and I have not forgotten. You have five months to locate the heir," said Voldemort in a sibilant voice.

"Yes, my Lord,' said Lucius as he rose from the floor. He bowed and then quickly disapparated leaving Voldemort alone in the throne room.

An heir. This person must be found. The connections I could receive will be outstanding and perhaps bring a goodly amount of the neutral families to my side. That old worthless twinkling windbag will never know what hit him. Then again maybe it would be best to use the heir and then arrange a convenient accident and then take what is rightfully mine. 

Voldemort twirled his wand in his hand. He had plans to attack Moreshire, a wizarding village in the southeastern part of Britain. The last of his remaining horcruxes were in that town and he needed it. He needed to rejoin that piece of his soul to him. He had realized a couple years earlier that he had literally divided his magic with the process so he began to rejoin the pieces of his soul(although this did not cure his touch of madness, egotistical personality or his features: an unfortunate side effect). It was unfortunate that the diary had been lost however the proper punishments had long been mete out. The horcruxes has served their purpose. He would need to find another way to achieve real immortality.

Since the battle at the Department of Mysteries, the public knew Voldemort had returned and hence he had changed his tactics. A slower and cunning victory was needed. Attacking the villages and small towns outside of the largest wizarding cities and towns was the right move. Since Potter was put out of commission by his friends he did not overly worry. Perhaps in five or ten years I will break him out of Azkaban when he is sure to be mad and use him or kill him. Either way it works in my favor.

"Wormtail, get here now!", shouted Voldemort.

Peter quickly ran into the room and knelt before Voldemort and kissed his robes. Although the man now had regular access to showers and semi-clean clothes he still resembled a dirty rat.

"Ye...yes..my Lord," said Peter while groveling before his Master.

"There will be a raid tonight. You will accompany the other and Flint. He is your responsibility. Do not fail. Leave," said Voldemort with an icy voice yet dismissive voice.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord," said Peter. He quickly ran to the door.

"Wormtail," said Voldemort in a sickeningly calm voice.

Peter turned around; however, he was not given the chance to speak. He was immediately hit with the cruciatus curse. Peter screamed and flailed on the ground while Voldemort looked bored.

Neither man knew at the time how the raid would change events in ways they could not begin to imagine.

Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on his new muggle candy called Nerds, which was made by a fellow named Wonka. They were like little pellets and were sweet however they did not touch his sweet tooth like lemon drops did. He looked at Fawkes and then thought about Prisoner 291345. Dumbledore knew the boy was not guilty. He had stealthily used legilimency on Potter when he was in a Ministry holding cell. Death Eaters did indeed attack the Dursleys and murdered them in a horrendous fashion. However, in the end the deaths were still Potter's fault. The wards had failed. Dumbledore had wracked his brains for the reason for the failure. Potter must have said out loud that he no longer considered 4 Privet Drive nor the Dursleys home or family at some point that summer. That had to be the reason the familial protection wards failed. He had made those wards with a bit of Lily Potter's blood when Potter was a mere baby. Besides, after the deaths of Remus and Sirius Harry had grown forlorn, distant, and was extremely upset that the Headmaster had already known the prophecy and had not told him. Harry then began to question certain decisions the Headmaster had made in his life over the years. Harry had needed to be taught his role once again and the death of the Dursleys had inadvertently served their purpose.

"Fawkes, an old friend will be returning to Hogwarts soon. Perhaps by the winter holidays," said Dumbledore while looking over her half-moon lenses. Fawkes just gave a sad trill.

I will remind the right people within the Ministry that a proper trial was not given and then make sure Veritaserum is used during this round. He turns seventeen this week. I will have to make sure that the Ministry revokes his adult status and I will continue being his magical guardian. Besides Harry has been in Azkaban so long he could not possibly be completely mentally stable. Potter will be happy that I have rescued him and in his joy he will cleave to his old friends and then things will be how it should have always been. After he fulfills the prophecy I will find a new role for him or depending on his health have him put in St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore then opened his top drawer and took out his stash of lemon drops.

"Lemon drop Fawkes?", asked Dumbledore with a kindly smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Fawkes gave a disgusted trill.

Same day late at night in Moreshire…

Fifteen death eaters made their way through the sleepy streets of Moreshire. They had just left the old Gaunt cottage where Voldemort had moved his Slytherin locket horcrux over two years earlier. Of course only two of the Death Eaters present knew it was a horcrux and they were Rodolphus Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew; the others were under the impression they were retrieving an important and highly magical artifact. Lestrange was in charge of this mission. There were several voices behind Lestrange, who was leading the group, in conversation.

"Whoever is making noise behind me better shut their damn mouths or I will do it for them permanently. Believe me your death due to your stupidity will not gain you any mourners among us. It's bad enough that fucking incompetent rat forgot the portkey," said Lestrange as held the locket in his hands. He could not have been sent with more incompetent backup. Then that idiot Flint made so much noise by breaking a window in a store with a stray stupefy that he sent to a pixie that flew too close to his face and then Pettigrew forgot the damn portkeys. The dunce Flint only gained entry into the higher rankings of the Death Eaters due to the standing of his father and Pettigrew was only good to step on.

The Death Eaters quickly walked to the apparition area outside the village. Moreshire was one of the smaller wizarding villages that only had one set area for apparition. It attracted elderly wizards and younger wizards just starting families hence there was no need for the hustle and bustle that were present in larger towns and cities hence the apparition area was a bot outside the village limits. However, as they were making their way to the apparition area more than a dozen pops sounded behind them. Twenty-five aurors had appeared.

"Halt," shouted the auror who was obviously in charge.

"Shit Aurors. Attack by all means do not be taken alive!," shouted Peter. The Death Eaters attacked the aurors. However, they were outnumbered.

"Confringo, confringo!" shouted one of the Death Eaters as he shouted the blasting curse at two aurors.

"Locomotor mortis, petrificus totalus !" shouted one auror. A death eater fell completely stiff with his wand in his frozen hand.

Several other aurors completed the same spells. Five death eaters fell. The aurors immediately accioed the fallen enemies and their injured co-workers and then portkeyed to the Ministry.

Rodolphus saw the five outer circle Death Eaters as they were portkeyed away. Shit. This is not good. The mission has been compromised. I must make sure the others don't get caught. They don't' know everything but they know things. I am going to get that blasted rat for this. Rodolphus put the locket in a pocket within his robes.

"Entrelago, entrelago, avada kedavra, flagrantum corpus!," shouted Rodolphus as he sent two entrail-expelling curses, a killing curse, and a body-burning curse. Three aurors fell down dead and another was badly injured.

Peter sent bone-melting curses to several aurors, however, his aim was slightly off so therefore he hit the aurors in their legs. They fell in excruciating pain. Yet Peter was not watching his back and was hit with a simply stupefy. The auror accioed his dead and injured comrades and the fallen Death Eaters and then went to the ministry by portkey.

Out of the remaining Death Eaters the highest ranked were Rodolphus Lestrange, whose mask had fallen off in the battle and Marcus Flint. The other death eaters were fighting valiantly as they slowly made their way to the apparition area. However there were aurors behind them in a pincer formation.

"Waverly, Titus, York, Jeffries, and Palden take the rear. The rest up front," shouted Rodolphus. The fight was spectacular. However, the outnumbered rear defense of the Death Eaters were killed by the rear guard of aurors. The remaining Death Eaters were sandwiched in. It was then Flint got an outrageous and brilliantly stupid idea in his head. His mind went back onto the body-burning curse he had seen Rodolphus use earlier. No time like the present, he thought.

"Fiendfyre," shouted Flint as he aimed his wand towards the rear line of the aurors. Unfortunately he never saw that Rodolphus had moved to cover the rear flank. The rear line of aurors recognized the spell which left Flint's wand and those in the front heard the incantation. They quickly apparated within Moreshire's village limits and used their magic to strengthen the protective wards from the spell that was notorious for burning out of control.

Rodolphus turned around and the look of horror which came across his face as he saw the brilliant orange and blue flames was imprinted in Flint's mind.

The flames quickly rose and took the form of an acromantula. For one second the flames stood still in the air. The fiery spider then raced towards the two Death Eaters not even giving the men time to run.

"Bloody fuck," whispered Flint.

Then flames then engulfed the two Death Eaters as they screamed in agony. The locket, the fallen dead, and a good portion of the forest were consumed in the enchanted flames before burning out.

Suffice it to say that Flint would never have made it in Ravenclaw.

Cliffy! Can any guess what will happen next? I should have the next chapter up before the weekend ends.

Please be kind and review. Thanks for reading.


	4. four

David Roundtree was the newest member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad as he had only transferred into the office from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad a little over five months ago. Being the last one hired in the department made him the messenger. The news he had was going to shake the Ministry to the core and quite possibly ruin Fudge unless he pulled some serious damage control. Roundtree feared for his job. He just hoped that since he was not very high up in the MLES hierarchy that his job was safe when fingers began to be pointed. The pudgy red-cheeked man came off the lift sweating profusely and more than a bit nervous.

"Offices of the Minster of Magic," stated the disembodied voice.

Roundtree stood for a minute and then took a deep breath. I should have flooed in sick today. He gathered his courage and then quickly walked down the hall. His presence was noticed by several on their way to their various offices. Roundtree then opened the door that led to Minster Fudge's office and entered and did not stop to talk to anyone.

"My good man stop the Minster is preoccupied…"

Percy had just sat down at his desk for another wonderful day at work. He still worked very hard at his job. Although his family had come into a windfall after the Potter trial, he was not proud of the circumstances or the origins of the money and things remained strained between him and the rest of his clan. However, he was doing very well for himself. He just got a letter from his goblin accountant at Gringotts yesterday after work. He had tried his luck at a very risky investment on an expedition in the Himalayas to search for demiguises. The hair of demiguises made invisibility cloaks and were highly sought after for apothecary shops as it was a rare potion ingredient. It paid off big time as he had a one-thousand percent return on his investment; he was presently a multimillionaire and felt proud. His hard work paid off. Hence he was in a spectacular mood. So when a man, who he recognized as an employee from another department, burst through the doors and rush to the Minister Fudge's personal office , he was only a little perturbed.

"My good man stop the Minster is preoccupied. He is in a meeting," said Percy. Roundtree ignored the red-headed man and continued his walk.

"Hey there, stop. You need to make an appointment," said Percy a bit louder as he got up to chase after the man. However, Roundtree was already at the ornate door that signified Fudge's office so he opened the door and entered. Percy was right behind him.

"Yes, and due to that we are going to have to … who are you? And how dare you enter here? Weasley get rid of him," said Fudge. He was angry at being disturbed. He was presently in a meeting with Umbridge and the other senior members of his Cabinet about the budget and he still had to meet with Bones later about a slight skirmish that took place late the previous night near Moreshire before lunch.

"Minister, I have very important news. I was sent directly from Amelia Bones and Alastor Gumboil. This concerns what happened last night at Moreshire," said Roundtree calmly. He, of course, was a nervous wreck on the inside however, he did not wish to an impending situation worse.

"Well get on with it man and speak. I am a busy person. What is so important about a small skirmish? They happen often enough," said Fudge in an arrogant tone.

"Are you sure, Minster? I personally think this should be for your ears only at the moment," said Roundtree cautiously. It was better to keep this information at a need to know basis until damage control could be created.

"Did you hear Minister Fudge? We do not have time to waste with frivolities and we do not care what your thoughts might be," said Undersecretary Umbridge in a tight yet sweet voice.

Roundtree took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Minister, last night at Moreshire there were several disturbances. The aurors were called. The disturbances turned out to be Death Eaters. Their exact purpose in the village is not yet known. However, a mêlée ensued. There were losses on both sides. In spite of this, six Death Eaters were captured. One of them is none other than Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew confessed to the crimes Sirius Black was found guilty of under veritaserum. Pettigrew and four of the Death Eaters then confessed to murdering Harry Potter's relatives almost 2 years ago. Their testimony was also given under veritaserum and then checked with legilimency. The memories of the events were removed and then placed in a pensieve. They were authenticated as real memories by the Unspeakables. The other problem is there has been an information leak. As of three minutes ago a special edition of the Daily Prophet has been sent out. It is plastered on the front page," said Roundtree in a clear voice.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Fudge became pale then a violent shade of red and looked like he was about to go into apoplexy.

Umbridge became as pink as her cookie-cutter dress and was flabbergasted. The other senior members were no better and one fainted.

"Morgana's tits," said Percy in a shaken voice yet very audible voice. This statement shook everyone out of their stupor.

Chaos ensued as everyone ran to the door in order to go the Offices of Magical Law Enforcement.

Earlier at 12 Grimmauld Place

Dumbledore had called an early morning meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. He had heard through his sources that a serious fight in Moreshire occurred the previous night. He presently did not know the exact reason for the presence of Death Eaters however he was pretty sure it had something to do with horcruxes. For almost two years Dumbledore had searched for the horcruxes and was sure that Tom had regained them. The only reassurance Dumbledore received from that thought was that Tom was most likely bringing the pieces of his soul back together in order to reunite his magic and that meant he was mortal, for the time being. His thoughts were interrupted by a vociferous and cantankerous voice.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! NOT FIT TO TAKE THE DUST OF THE HOUSELVES!," shouted the portrait of Walburga Black before the voice became muffled as the curtain was drawn over the portrait by someone.

"That blasted portrait never ceases to get on my nerves," said Ron in a huff. Due to the call for the meeting he had not yet eaten and was more than a bit hungry. He was also looking forward to the day's plans. The senior Weasleys were taking Hermione, Ginny, and himself to Paris in order to visit Le Zoo Merveilleux des Animaux rares et mystifiants (The Wondrous Zoo of Rare and Mystifying Animals) as they just received a crumple-horned snorkback from Sweden and a waga-waga from Morocco.

"I have been reading some books. There might be a way to get past a permanent sticking charm," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Good. I can't wait. Damn woman gives me indigestion," said Ron as he held onto Hermione hand.

"Ronald Weasley no swear words unless you want me to scourgify your mouth," said Molly in a loud voice.

"Yes, Mum," grumbled Ron. His siblings and Hermione laughed. The party then entered the kitchen and waited for the last of the Order to arrive.

Soon the only members missing were Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody.

"Could this ill-timed meeting begin? Unlike some of the people here I was in the middle of making some highly important potions. My time is extremely valuable and I have already been here a little over thirty minutes," stated Snape in his usual brooding manner.

"Quite right my dear boy. I am sure Jones and the others have been detained for a good reason. The matter I wished to speak about was Death Eater activity that occurred last night. In Moreshire there was a battle between aurors and Death Eaters. There were losses on both sides. I don't have all the details yet however, I do know that a Death Eater used fiendfyre. Suffice it to say to a goodly portion of those pretty woods outside Moreshire are burnt to cinders. Fortunately no residents were hurt. Severus, what can you tell us?," said Dumbledore.

"I can tell you that Voldemort is at a level of anger that is beyond words. The reason for the journey to Moreshire was only told to those who went to the trip. Due to the size of the party I can only suppose most were only for backup but resistance was not really expected due to the location. Several Death Eaters were captured namely Peter Pettigrew and possibly Rodolphus Lestrange," said Snape.

There were gasps from everyone in the room.

"If only Sirius were alive. He would be a free man," said Dedalus Diggle with a sad smile.

"Hmmm…perhaps it's for the best. The situation with Potter would not have had a good effect on him especially after so many years in Azkaban," said Minerva with a sigh.

There was silence for a moment.

"Fiendfyre? Who on earth would be dense enough to attempt that spell especially near a village?", said Arthur.

"I have no certainties however I know Marcus Flint is one of those missing. Flint, Lestrange, and others have not yet been determined to be in MLES custody. Unfortunately, that boy was good for nothing besides being on a broom," said Snape.

"He wasn't even good then," said Ron and then he laughed along with the twins. Snape opened his mouth to say a biting remark in defense of the former captain of the Slytherin quidditch team.

Suddenly there was a shift in the wards. Seconds later hurried steps were heard on their way to the kitchen door; the door swung open. There stood a much winded Hestia Jones with at least a dozen copies of the Daily Planet hugged to her chest.

The meeting suddenly stopped.

"Dear Merlin Hestia! What on earth is wrong? Sit down," said Molly. Emmaline Vance then got out of her seat (as it was the closest to the door) and offered it. Hestia simply shook her head and waited to catch her breath.

"I had to go the Ministry this morning for an appointment. I was waiting when suddenly a junior worker ran into the office I was in and said something to manager. She then immediately canceled all appointments for the day. Of course, I was a bit annoyed however, I went on my way. I then realized the paper boys were selling different newspapers than the one I had read this morning. Merlin, we were wrong. All of us were wrong. Harry…we were all wrong," she cried and then began to hand out the newspapers.

"What in the world are you talking about Jones? And what does that murdering dunderhead have to do with anything?," said Snape as he received one of the newspapers. His eyes widened a bit when he read the front page.

BOY-WHO-LIVED AND (the late) SIRIUS BLACK PROVEN INNOCENT

By Gerald Monkstone

I am coming to my readers with information literally was revealed to me by a source ten minutes ago. It is my duty to the public to reveal what I have learned this morning about the Moreshire incident.

Last night in Moreshire, Death Eaters had a battle royale with Ministry Aurors. Junelle Pointrest, Vincent Farrow, and Silas Humpdinger lost their lives last night and several of their comrades were severely injured. Their sacrifice will be in our hearts and mind forever. However, the battle last night revealed lost parts of history that have finally been corrected and will hopefully be restored.

Six Death Eaters were captured last night and one of them was a ghost from the past who had won a posthumous Order of the Merlin, Second Class. Peter Pettigrew was one of the captured Death Eaters. Suffice it to say aurors within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were beyond shocked.

The Death Eaters were interrogated using veritaserum.

According to Pettigrew the deaths of James and Lily Potter, on 31 October, 1981, was not the fault of the late Lord Black. It seems that a week before the Potters death, Lord and Lady Potter along with Lord Black had decided to change secret-keepers. The Potters were staying at Godric's Hollow under the Fidelus Charm. However, the original secret keeper was Sirius Black. This choice of the secret-keeper was a bit too obvious hence Peter Pettigrew was chosen as he was another close friend. It seems that Pettigrew immediately went to You-know-who and told him of the Potters whereabouts which led to the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter and leaving their son and sole heir an orphan.

Sirius Black, after seeing the ruins of Godric's Hollow, gave chase after Pettigrew. Black then cornered Pettigrew on a busy lane in the muggle town of Delaford. It was Pettigrew who killed the twelve muggles and then cut of the ring finger of his left hand in order to make it appear as he had been blown to bits by Sirius Black. The public would remember that Lord Black was denied veritaserum during his trial.

How did Pettigrew avoid detection all these years?

Pettigrew is an illegal animagus whose form is a rat. He escaped in his animagus form into the sewers and then made his way back to the wizarding world. He hid in plain sight within the Weasley family and was the familiar of Ronald Weasley until he left the household approximately four years ago.

Pettigrew is a murderer, thief, and his animagus form is fitting of his personality. Yet his story of betrayal nor murder does not end here.

Under veritaserum Pettigrew along with four Death Eaters (Lamont Yardley, Uriah Heep, Helen Grayle, and Orpheus Gebbage) confessed that on July 11th, 1995 that they along with Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, went to 4 Privet Drive, the home of the former Harry James Potter. Gebbage and Hexley then quickly disabled Potter who was already in the yard. Once inside the house the others used all manner of terrible spells to torture and painfully murder the muggles as the young man was forced to watch. Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who used Potter's wand. The memories have been verified by legilimency performed by an unspeakable and have been preserved in a penseive. Prisoner 291345, the former Harry James Potter, is therefore innocent of all crimes that he was punished for.

How could this severe lapse of justice occur not once but twice?

Sadly Lord Black is no longer with us however presumably the former Harry Potter still lives within the depths of Azkaban.

Remember readers it was Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley who stated that Potter was impervious to veritaserum. This statement along with many others that were given in front of the High Court of the Wizengamot and in a secret court condemned an innocent child to the worst place on Earth. However was the former Harry Potter truly impervious to the effects of veritaserum? What was the testimony given in the secret court and how was it verified? This reporter must doubt it as with all information given during that trial given the facts.

According to a source within the Ministry familial protection wards were to be present at house of the former Harry Potter and his muggle relatives. How did these wards fail? Were there wards truly at 4 Privet Drive to begin with?

The former Harry Potter (Prisoner 291345) as our readers may recall was sentenced to 45 years in a maximum security cell. Due to the crimes he was found guilty of he was stripped of his name and has not seen another being besides dementors since he entered his cell on July 29, 1995. Is our savior mentally stable after his exposure to dementors? In fact care can we be sure that he is still alive?

I am sorry to say I too was one of those who blindly agreed with the findings at the Ministry released to the press two years ago. Wizarding England owes Harry James Potter an enormous apology.

The staff at the Daily Prophet shall keep you informed as it more information becomes available.

The room was silent as the newspapers were read. Then Order was silence for five minutes as the ramifications of was they just read registered in their minds.

"Innocent? How is that possible? He has to be guilty," said Ron. He was in shock. It was not possible that Potter was innocent and he was not pleased on how his name was mentioned in a slightly negative light or his relation to Pettigrew aka Scabbers.

"You idiot boy. The information was verified by veritaserum, legilimency, and the Unspeakables. It is genuine. What did you want that blasted Potter to remain in Azkaban? Not willing to play second fiddle again are you? Hmmm…it seems you and Pettigrew might have the same amount of the famed Gryffindor nerve and chivalry," Snape said with a sneer on his face.

"You greasy gi…", began Ron as he turned as red as his hair.

"Please, this is no time for arguments Mr. Weasley. The truth is out now however, we could not have known before that we were so wrong. We must act. Harry will be soon released from Azkaban. This explains the absence of the others. I will go to the Ministry. Arthur, Emmaline, Tonks will come with me. I can only imagine the sheer madness that is there at this very moment. I will have Harry released into my custody. Molly go and prepare a room for Harry as I am sure he will be suffering terrible effects from the dementors. Severus please return with as many potions as you can think of. The younger ones wait here Harry will need to see a friendly face. The rest of you are in charge of damage control. We will need it as much as the Ministry due to some of our testimony in Harry's trial," said Dumbledore with a small hint of a twinkle in his eyes.

The Order began to move to follow orders. Snape immediately left as he had potions to finish. Hermione then stopped in her tracks.

"Headmaster today is July 31. Harry is seventeen today. He is no longer a minor. How will you get custody of him?," asked Hermione. All the others stopped in their tracks.

"Albus, they cannot seriously consider releasing Harry without putting him in someone's care? He needs to be here with us with people he knows and a place he recognizes," said Molly in shrill voice. There were voices of agreements.

"I know, Molly. I can assure that Cornelius would not be foolish enough to release Harry on his own. He wants Harry to be well in order to salvage his career. Be assured I will return with him," said Dumbledore.

The older Order members immediately set out on their duties while the younger ones remained seated at the kitchen table.

"Can you believe this?"

" Harry is really innocent?!"

"He is going,"

"to be so "

"mad at us all"

"because we never believed him," said the twins. The remainder of the Golden Trio, Ginny, and Fred and George Weasley sat in silence for a moment.

"We must be very friendly to him when he comes however not to the point of patronizing him. He will need our help desperately," said Hermione. She remembered the various things she said before closing statements in the public trial before Wizengamot and the hurt she had seen in Harry's eyes. She bit her lower lips. Then her worry slowly left her. Harry had a forgiving spirit.

"Bloody hell. Harry. The Harry we know is forgiving. He told us some of the things his muggle relatives did to him and he never hurt them. He will forgive us," said Ron. He was happy his old friend returned. This time around ,however, he and not Harry would be the leader of the Golden Trio. Harry seemed to always step in hippogriff shit and somehow leaves smelling like Gemini roses. However, Ronald did think his old friend suffered enough he had spent 2 years in Azkaban.

"Harry needs us and the rest of the Gryffindors. Of course, he will be angry for a bit. Who wouldn't? However, I know he will forgive us," said Ginny. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Harry was free. Harry was free. Her Harry was free. She had liked him before he was sent to prison and hoped the feelings were returned. She was present in the court that day yet was not vocal. Perhaps he has thought about me in Azkaban. When he comes I will slowly begin to shower him with affection. He's going to be more famous than he was before. I could spend an extra year at Hogwarts so I could be there while he catches up. We will fall in love. Hmmmm….Ginerva Potter…how grand that sounds.

The all sat at the table making plans to cheer up Harry when he came to 12 Grimmauld Place.

I might have another chapter by Sunday. My muse is with me. Please review.


	5. five

Chapter 5

Four hours later….

Cornelius Fudge and his entire cabinet were in his office along with the heads of the MLE, Dumbledore, Janis Fergold, the head of Children's Supportive Services, and the Honorable Florian Deffold, a Gringotts lawyer with a private practice which only handled very wealthy clients. They were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I agree with Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Harry Potter cannot possibly be able to take care of himself. His long stay in Azkaban would have been detrimental both to his physical and mental health. I think it would be best to revoke his adult status for the time being," said Fergold.

There were voices of agreement from all except from Florian Deffold. He cleared his throat.

"As Mr. Potter's lawyer I cannot agree to those conditions. There is no possible way to determine his state of mind from this office. I would remind you that certain matters must be rectified before you meet him in Azkaban. Even if he is seen to be less than capable in his mental facilities he will not be placed in the care of CSS. He should be placed with his closet blood relation. According to the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter and Lord Black Harry James Potter is the sole heir of two pureblood family seats, which bring me to my next issue. ," said Deffold before he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"I have known Harry since he came to the wizarding world. He has no living family. I think it would be wise to have him recuperate with people he knows. Having him with strangers might push him farther away from reality. I have already prepar….," said Dumbledore before he was interrupted by Deffold.

"Pardon me, Chief Warlock, I did not know that you already had plans for Harry Potter. However you are correct. He has need of a proper guardian until he is shown to be of sound health and mind. I have the trial transcript in which you talked about your previous choice of guardians for the future Lord Black.* Let me see if I can find the transcripts. {a few seconds passed} Ah, here it is. Lord Polk asked you about the home conditions for Harry Potter. You said 'The Dursleys were a bit harsh to Harry. They were muggles and although Harry's Aunt Petunia had a witch for a sister she still found wizardry a bit discomfiting. I admit there might have been a few incidents when the Dursleys may have been overly hard and perhaps had forgotten to give Harry a few kindnesses but it did not warrant the deaths of the Dursleys. First of all, Mr. Potter should never have been placed with the Dursleys according to the will of his parents. I realize Mr. Potter needed to be there for the familial wards to work however those wards can be transferred in cases when the family refuses to accept responsibility as I am sure you are aware off unless you wanted very poorly formed wards. Secondly I have already contacted the proper person into whose care I will release the future Lord Black and it will be with one who befits his station. Remember 'family and tradition first' and foremost," said Deffold with cool glare.

The Honorable Florien Deffold was the third son of a lower middle class pureblood family (all purebloods were not titled or rich). Although he did not have much money growing up his parents made education key which led to his great standing among wizarding lawyers. Within society, particularly pureblooded society, there were many levels and classes. However one thing was key and the unofficial motto of all families in the wizarding world regardless of blood status: Family and tradition first. Deffold agreed wholeheartedly with this mantra. As far as he was concerned Harry Potter should never have been raised with muggles particularly when he had living wizarding relatives.

Dumbledore looked as if all the lemon drops of the world had disappeared. However, all the members of the Cabinet and even his ally, Janis Fergold (although reluctantly) was agreeing with the upstart lawyer. Dumbledore, of course, had to grudgingly agree. Damn it. This means he must have already notified her. I had told her after James' and Lily's death that she was not mentioned in the will and then I gave her that made up reason to avoid contact with Harry. How will I handle this? I no longer have her grandson at Hogwarts, so what actions can I take?

"Excuse me, lawyer. Did you say future Lord Black? How on earth could Potter be the heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black? That should be quite impossible. You must be funning," said Umbridge with a slight tinge of disgust. She hated that blasted halfblood. Using that blood quill on him over two years ago was a way to put the proud wizard in his place. The Potters were a very rich family; however the Black name has both money and a good amount political power. Oh dear, if this is true… my dreams to become Minister of Magic after Cornelius…dear Merlin. Umbridge soon began to pale a bit as she went over her thoughts.

"Madam Undersecretary, my name is Florian Deffold not lawyer. I also never joke about situations concerning inheritance especially of two prestigious families. As you are not an employee of Gringotts nor do you have security clearance from the Chief Goblin of Gringotts, Horak the Direct, you are not privy to the various inheritance procedures within families. However, I can say this. I said future Lord Black because the Potter name, although titled and important, has always historically taken the inferior position due to the fact that Blacks were more active in politics. Both names however occupy equal standing in society. It has only been in recent years that the Black name has been embroiled in scandal and we all know some of the lies that was based on. Harry James Potter is heir of both houses," said Deffold with a calculating glare that actually made Umbridge feel small.

"Yes, I remember when I first took my hereditary seat in Wizengamot as a young man many years ago. Orion Black was a sight to behold and a political powerhouse along a few others. If he wanted he could have easily been Minister of Magic. However, I remember one day he said, 'The Blacks have no need for the title when I belong to the power behind the man.' If I may be so bold to ask, who is the person who will be receiving the future Lord Black?," said Ignatius Gallden, a kindly older man who was had shocking white hair.

Deffold looked at the group in front of him. He knew Fudge was certainly looking for a way to salvage the sinking ship which was his political career. If he sunk it served him right. Deffold knew quite a few of Fudge's Cabinet members, including Gallden, were oftentimes ignored by the self-serving Fudge.

There was a knock on the door and Percy entered with Lady Augusta Longbottom. He introduced her then went back out the room and closed the door.

Lady Augusta Longbottom was the picture of the older pure blooded witch. She was wearing a purple dress and tasteful jewelry. However she was not wearing one of her hideous hats. They had fallen out of fashion with her generation in society a little over a year ago. At 110, she was still a witch very much in her prime. Her salt and pepper hair was piled on her head in a fashionable coif. After the deaths of her son and daughter-in-law, Frank and Alice, she finally came out of mourning. After mourning for them for so many years their death actually came as a sweet release for their tortured souls and then the Potter trial happened. Life had changed after that.

Augusta walked towards the small crowd of people. Immediately Deffold stood, bowed and then kissed her hand.

"My dear lady, thank you for coming here in such a timely manner. Your name was just on my lips. I am about to negotiate the reparations for your charge. Please take my seat," said Deffold in a charming manner.

"Thank you Mr. Deffold," said Augusta.

"Rep...reparations?," sputtered Fudge.

"Yes, Cornelius, reparations," said Augusta as she sat down.

"Excuse me, Augusta. I hope you are having a good day. If I may ask, why are you here?," Dumbledore. Of course, he already knew, however, he needed to get on her good side so he could have access to Harry and make sure he returned to Hogwarts.

"Mr. Dumbledore I seem to remember during our last conversation you were informed that you would not address me in the familiar. The reason why I am here is that I am Mr. Potter's closest living wizarding relative as you already know. In the past you have made a mess of things, Dumbledore, I would remind you to remember the power behind the Longbottom name. We have never been much for politics; however, remember your place if you would like to show your face in certain circles again. I would hate to accidentally say something that would hinder you in life. Mr. Deffold move onto the negotiations as time is of the essence,' said Augusta with a hint of malice in her voice.

The others (beside Deffold) sat shocked at Augusta's statement as she was known for seeming intimidating but was really a soft-spoken woman. Dumbledore shifted a bit in his seat as he became suddenly uncomfortable.

"First of all, according to Gringotts Blood law: 'All monies, personal effects, hereditary heirlooms, newly formed heirlooms, and all other objects whether cursed or not cannot be taken from Gringotts vaults by the Ministry in cases of death, dismemberment, cursing, petrifaction, transfigurement into an inanimate object, severe obliviation, chronic poisonings, imprisonment regardless of guilt or innocence, etcetera cannot be removed from a person's vault. When said person dies the closet blood relative will inherit.' However, the Ministry circumvented this law by using Mr. Dumbledore's status as Harry Potter's magical guardian. Since he was magical guardian he had control all vaults except family heirlooms due to Mr. Potter's incapacitation in prison. The goblins are not pleased at all the circumventing of the law in that manner, however, that is neither here nor there," said Deffold before he was interrupted by Fudge.

"Hold on a minute, Ministry did nothing wrong at the time," shouted Fudge.

"Cornelius, please shut up. Remember you might not have a job next week. Mr. Deffold, continue please," said Augusta.

"Thank you, madam. I was saying that we have not come to debate that loophole in the law at this time. However, the goblins are asking for reparations for their client. The money within the Potter accounts at the time of the trial was 500,000,000 galleons. The goblins are asking for complete restitution. They also want you, Minister Fudge, to rectify the matter of the loophole by paying thirty percent of the original value of the accounts on top of the restitution," said Deffold calmly. He waited for the outburst.

"Thirty percent of 500,000,000 galleons? Are those filthy animals mad?," shouted Umbridge as she stood.

"Ma'am I would remind you that goblins are not filthy animals and that they are my employers. If that is your opinion of them I would suggest keeping your money in a teapot somewhere," said Deffold in deference. Umbridge had the decency to look ashamed and sat.

"Thirty percent that is rather steep. However, Cornelius we have wronged the boy greatly and I am sure the goblins could have asked for much more," said Ursula Appleton, a Cabinet member. There were murmurs of agreement. Fudge looked as if he aged ten years.

"I agree with the matter of payments set according to the goblins. Are we finished here?," said Fudge in a tired voice.

"Cornelius, you have agreed to reparations set by the goblins in reference to the malfeasance of Harry's funds. That is quite separate from Ministry reparations for false imprisonment and destruction of property," said Augusta.

"Another set of reparations?," said a tired Fudge.

"Cornelius, Augusta is correct. We have not touched upon Azkaban yet," said Gallden.

"Thank you, Ignatius," said Augusta with a smile. Gallden simply bowed his head.

"According to the Ministry laws concerning mistaken imprisonment, the innocent person will be awarded one million galleons for every year and 2739 galleons per day. The familiar, Hedwig, was destroyed after the verdict was handed down as was Mr. Potter's wand. Restitution laws call for reparation of 750,000 galleons and 800,000 galleons for the destruction of the wand and the familiar, respectively. Due to the public humiliation that Mr. Potter went through, which includes the stripping of his name and libelous accusations, reparations are called for in the amount of 30,000,000 galleons since the law gives no cap in such circumstances. Lady Longbottom wishes you to pay the full cap on the medical care clause which is 900,000 galleons. The grand total is 46,052,580 galleons which includes posthumous restitution of the late Sirius Black. Lady Longbottom will accept this on behalf of her charge, Harry James Potter, although she knows much more can be gained. In return for settling for this pittance, Lady Longbottom will receive unbreakable vows from all present that you will not actively seek out Mr. Potter for any reason. If you wish to contact with him you can talk to me or send an owl or elf to Lady Longbottom or her grandson, Lord Longbottom. If Mr. Potter seeks you out you are absolved of the vow," said Duffold.

Fudge and his entire Cabinet readily agreed and completed the vow. They had enough damage control to contain and did not want to anger Harry's guardian, who was a powerful woman in her own right, and be plastered as complete idiots by the press.

However, Dumbledore did not agree.

"Lady Longbottom, are you sure you are going about this the right way? How will Harry keep in contact with all his friends from Hogwarts?," asked Dumbledore. In truth, he did not want Harry out of his sphere of influence.

"Have you had a leave of your senses you candy sucking fool? Friends? What friends? The two friends Harry had at Hogwarts were driven out by one particular house led by blood traitors and their few allies. Albus, don't tell me you have forgotten those events already? I know I have not forgotten and will never forget. Need I remind you the statute of limitations has not run out?," said Augusta in a saccharine voice that was full of disdain.

"No, Lady Longbottom. I have not,' said Dumbledore without a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. Lady Longbottom had played the ace she had in her hand. Dumbledore resignedly completed the vow.

"What events?," said Cornelius. He needed to know. It was rare one saw the long-named and powerful Albus Dumbledore backed into a corner. Obviously Augusta had some serious dirt and he wanted to know. Some event obviously had taken place at Hogwarts and it had most likely taken place after Umbridge left Hogwarts since he did not know about it.

"No need to worry yourself, Cornelius. Since we are done here Mr. Deffold and I will like to be on our way to Azkaban and you are not invited Mr. Dumbledore," said Augusta as she stood.

"Lady Longbottom I think…," began Dumbledore.

"I don't care for what your thoughts might be and remember the vow. It would be a shame if you lost your magic and died, dear," said Augusta with a smirk that Lucius Malfoy would have been hard pressed to repeat.

"Minister Fudge you can accompany us," said Mr. Deffold as he shrunk his briefcase as it could fit into his pocket.

Harry was on his wooden board. He had been unable to move for the past two days which led to him relieving himself where he lay. He had noticed green spots on all over his arms but he had no idea what was wrong.

I am dying. I would rather die this way than being kissed. Thank Merlin. I'll be with Padfoot and Moony and finally meet Mum and Dad. No one will miss me here.

Harry was so tired and decided he would go to sleep. However he heard his door being spelled open.

He opened his eyes.

Dear Merlin. They are giving me the kiss early.

Augusta Longbottom, Minister Fudge, Mr. Deffold, and Healer Mintworth, personal mediwizard of Lady Longbottom followed the warden down the hall. They were in the maximum security area of Azkaban. Screams and moans were heard along with the various disgusting noises which the mad make.

"I have not seen the boy since he came here, my lady. I was just following orders from the Ministry itself," said the warden. He had heard the news about Harry Potter on the WizardNewsNetwork. He felt saddened by the events. Veritaserum and other forms of revealing the truth were used so events like that would not happen. He just hoped the young man was still alive.

They group stopped outside of a door marked XXVI.

The warden did several complicated spells and the door creak began to open. A foul odor crept out the room.

A blood-curdling scream was heard.

The group rushed inside and saw the frail body on a wooden board in a corner stiff with fear. Augusta ran toward the figure on the board. She cried out aloud into her mouth when she saw the condition of Harry. Harry looked like an Inferi because he was a living skeleton who just had skin. His eyes were sunken in and they were glazed with fear.

"Forty five years has not passed yet!," a hoarse Harry screamed.

Fudge paled at the condition of boy-who-lived. He felt regret deep in his soul. It was feeling he had not felt in years despite all his other underhanded dealings with others.

Healer Mintworth knelt beside Augusta and began running diagnostic spells..

"I am Augusta Longbottom. Harry, we are going to take you away from here you are free. We are going to my manor. Don't' worry Dumbledore or the others won't be there. I will always be on your side Harry," said Augusta in a comforting voice as she ran her hand through the grimy matted hair that was on Harry's head. Tears began to run down her face. She had severely failed him in the past by putting blind faith in others. Her Neville and Harry would be protected and she would use all her resources to accomplish that goal. Woe to the person that stood in the way of Lady Augusta Longbottom, dowager of the Strong and Worthy House of Longbottom, and her family.

"Free? But how…?," whispered Harry with hope.

"Don't worry about that now. We need to go home first," said Augusta with a genuine smile that warmed Harry's heart. Healer Mintworth then gasped.

"My lady, he has dragon pox. It seems he was never inoculated. His condition is grave when you include the host of other health problems he has. It is a good thing I recommended the Pegasus drawn carriage. He is in no condition for portkey or side along apparition. If we came a week or so later you would have had to prepare a funeral," said Healer Mintworth, as his usual sunny disposition vanished from his face.

"Augusta, I am so sorry," murmured Fudge.

"It is not me who deserves your apologies," said Augusta softly as she looked down at Harry as he now slept.

Healer Mintworth picked up the small form off the board and then stood along with Augusta.

"Mr. Deffold, you can go with Cornelius and finish and any remaining legal issues. I leave them to your excellent judgment. I must return to Longbottom Manor," said a weary Augusta, who seemed as if she increased in age.

Deffold simply bowed his head in agreement. The party along with their precious bundle left cell XXVI and walked through the various corridors in order to reach the outside of the prison.

Harry awoke. Something smelled different. He slowly opened his eyes but closed them back because the sun was too bright.

The sun. Great Merlin, I am outside. I am free. Really free. Neville's grandmother saved me? I thought he hated me. Then again he wasn't at the trial and has never said nothing bad about me. She said no Dumbledore or the others. She is safe I suppose. Oh the air smells so good. So fresh. So clean. I am finally going home.

With these thoughts Harry's frail body which had been starved for months and never relaxed finally gave up as he entered a well deserved sleep.


	6. six

Author's Note:

I read the reviews and I will answer some questions.

How is Deffold Harry's lawyer?

Florien Deffold is a Gringotts lawyer who also has a private practice. His practice handles very wealthy clients. His practice was hired to represent the House of Longbottom for Gringotts and in wizarding law. Since he is Augusta's lawyer she asked him to take Harry's case. He was more than happy to. He handles handles the Longbottom account personally and will do the same for Harry.

How did Harry get dragon pox?

He is in a prison that is not kept like a 5-star hotel. They make the prison as bad a possible not even including the dementors. On top of that Harry was considered a high danger hence one of the shitiest cells. Anyways he got dragon pox from the foognats bites. (similar to lice). They live on the rats.

How are the Longbottoms and Harry related? How come Harry did not know?...

For chapter 6

I am clearing up something I said in a previous chapter- When I said muggles would take an unbreakable vow in order to prevent them from mentioning magic outside their immediate family I did not mean the muggles would cast the charm. People from the Ministry would do that.

To all who are asking me questions about payback for the Weasleys, Umbridge, Fudge, Dumbledore remember...Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Thank you for your support and the positive reviews. oh and about the slash part itz coming but itz gonna be down the road. I gotta tie a big loose end from the previous chapters plus Harry has dragon pox and just left prison after being in their for a bit over two years. He aint mentally or physically ready for that yet. I know I said its a Veela fic but I still will have the relationship play out between Harry and the mystery OC who is a dominant. No instant shagging or instant mpreg. I kinda hate stories like that. Plus there is a krazy dark lord to worry about along with the Order of the Pigieon who is led by a controlling lemon drop sucking bastard with twinkles in his eye.

Chapter 6:

I will definetly reveal :

what Augusta has on Dumbles

the relation between Harry and the Longbottom

the two Hogwarts allies (though I am pretty sure this can be easily guessed)


	7. seven

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be a struggling college student. I would be somewhere in the sun drinking Cristal.

Italics- inner thoughts

Parseltongue

A/N: I was having a few problems with the thought process of the chapter. But I did promise some of my reviewers that I would have the new chapter up tonight. Hope it is well received.

Chapter 6

At Riddle Manor...

Voldemort was beyond angry. He was frighteningly livid. His snake like features seemed even more deadly. It was bad enough the Moreshire debacle had happened but this fallout is just disastrous. I lost Lestrange, one of my best men. That fucking rat. Damn idiot broke under veritaserum. Why didn't he use the pills that prevent that from happening? Now the damn brat is out of Azkaban. Plus the locket is lost. Damn that bloody Pettigrew. I should have fed him to Nagani long ago. He shot a blasting hex towards a shivering elf that stood in the corner. Only Nagani dared come close to him. He had removed his horcrux from her but she was still the best spy he had and only one of two which he trusted completely.

"Massssster, the blonde one issss at the door. He isssss ssssscared," hissed Nagani as she slithered towards the dead house elf. Her Master had killed the elf in his rage and she was not one to pass up free meal.

"He sssshould be," said Voldemort in an angry hiss. Voldemort looked at the fireplace. Suddenly a fire began to roar within it.

"Luciussss enter," said Voldemort in a loud voice.

Lucius came into the room and immediately bowed before his Master. He had a smidgen of fear in his eyes as he saw Nagani. His Lord was known to feed Death Eaters who greatly angered him. Although he was among the most valuable of Death Eaters in anger Lord Voldemort could lash out and do him irreparable harm.

"What news do you have Lucius?", said Voldemort angrily.

"I have been unable to find the person Potter was released to. It seems all the key people involved signed Claret contracts*. However, my Lord, I can say that he is not with Dumbledore," said Lucius in a meek manner. His Lord was angry and it would not do to get crucioed or worse.

"I was under the impression that that fool was his magical guardian. Well at least he does not have him. Luciusssss, we might be able to work this out in my favor. The boy should be more than a bit angry at his former allies if he has any sense in that barren head of his. See if he can be found and brought to our side. If not at least his location will be known and his death then assured. You can give this task to Bella. I have already given you a job, Leave," said Voldemort as he began to think to himself.

"Yes, my Lord," said Lucius as he bowed. He left immediately.

Blasted boy does have some power. I can no longer access his mind. Hmmmm…. I don't think he is mad at all. Occlumency requires a control over one's mind in most cases. I think he is stronger than I have given him credit for. He better come to my side if he knows what is good for him. I will trick him and say to that him I would never have been as duplicitous with him like his so called friends were; that I was at least always honest in my dealings with him. He will join looking for another way. Once I am assured of his allegiances and have him marked, I will make him a toy for my Death Eaters who have special tastes. No wand for him that would be much too risky. Then all would see how far the supposedly mighty boy-who-lived had fallen. Yes that is what I will do.

Voldemort then sat at his desk and pondered further on things.

That evening at 12 Grimmauld Place…..

A slightly irritated Albus Dumbledore entered the kitchen. He had called another meeting of the Order. All the members were there including a very annoyed looking Snape. They all saw Dumbledore enter without Harry.

"Albus, where is Harry? I have everything all prepared. Don't tell me he is so ill he had to be put in St. Mungo's!," said Molly with worry in her voice. She was in mother hen mode. Although she felt a bit bad over some events the past was well …the past. Harry had always seen her as a mother figure and she was ready to nurse the poor boy back to health with the help of her pretty Ginny.

Everyone looked at Dumbledore expectantly. Well everyone except Snape.

"The pest is dead isn't he?", said Snape in a lazy drawl. With that comment uproar ensued within the kitchen. Shouts of "not my Harry", "he is not dead", "impossible", and a loud "you slimy bastard" was heard.

Dumbledore waved his hand and wordlessly cast a silencing spell. Everyone calmed down and then sat.

"No, Severus, he is not dead. However, I was unable to get custody of Harry," said Dumbledore as he walked to the head of the table and sat down.

"Headmaster, did Minister Fudge simply release Harry? Harry will be really sick and slightly mentally unstable... after all he was in Azkaban. He cannot be alone," said Hermione. She was worried. Harry had always needed her in the past with her smarts so he and Ron could get out of trouble. She remembered the adventures they had gone. Her voice had mattered. Without her who knows Voldemort might have gotten the Philosopher's Stone first year. Harry had needed her before and she knew he definitely needed her now.

"He was released in the care of his closest wizarding relative," said Albus. He looked around the room. The older members suddenly realized who the Headmaster was talking about. The younger members looked clueless.

"I thought Harry's only family was those muggles," said Ron as he bit into an apple.

"Albus, you are referring to Lady Longbottom, correct?," said Emmaline.

There were a few gasps in the room particularly from Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Harry is related to the Longbottoms? But how…?", asked a deeply blushing Ginny before she choked on her own words.

Hermione, Ron, and the twins were too shocked to speak.

"Yes, they are related. Lady Longbottom was born Augusta Potter. She was the only sibling of Harry's grandfather. Hermione, in case you do not know, since wizards live much longer than muggles, we have a longer time to have children. Harry's great-grandparents had his grandfather very early in their marriage. I believe Augusta was unexpected by her parents since her brother had been an only child for decades. She was born when he was 60. The Potters have always made a habit of having children either very early in marriage or very late. Harry's father was not born until his father a little over one hundred," said Dumbledore.

"Wait if he had wizarding relatives why did he live with the Dursleys?," asked Ron.

"Voldemort was after the Longbottoms too. After Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured into madness, Augusta took Neville out of the country. She returned when she heard of the deaths of the Potters. However, she realized due to Lily Potter's sacrifice that the Dursleys were the best protection for young Harry. After all, it was Lily's sacrifice not her nephew's that lead to Harry being spared the killing curse. She thought it was best that he not know about the relation. She did not want to inadvertently make wards shift or fail," said Dumbledore. Of course, that was not the case really. He had told Augusta that and in her grief she believed him and followed her older friend's advice. He did not mean for Harry to be abused by the Dursleys, however, he did want a bit more control over Harry. Besides, Augusta was a mess after the torturing of her only child and daughter-in-law and the death of the Potters mad a bad situation worse. She went into a deep level of mourning and would not allow anyone near Neville. She had coddled that boy way too much. No, it had been for the best that Harry was raised with the Dursleys. It had taught Harry several important lessons. How else was a hero supposed to be the hero unless he understood heartache and pain?

"Headmaster, do you mean that Harry is with the Longbottoms?", said Ron in a soft voice. He stopped eating his apple. He was not hungry anymore.

"You blithering oaf. That is what he just said. Do you need it written out for you also? Hmmmm….I can see you did not see this one coming especially since you idiots burned that particular bridge. Then again what can you expect from the noble house of Gryffindor? ," said Snape in a derisive huff.

Ron and the rest of the younger ones were still in too much shock to say anything back.

"Albus, will Lady Longbottom allow us to see Harry?," said a pale Arthur. He thought back to the event that took place the school year after Harry had been out in jail. He paled further and then got up and poured himself a shot of firewhiskey. Dear Merlin. Harry is with the Longbottoms? How can we fix this?

"At this time due to his ill health it is not possible. However, when he is strong enough for guests I am sure we can. I am sure Harry will miss his friends and Augusta said she would not hinder us," said Dumbledore with a smile. He, of course, was not going tell the Order he was forbidden from being in direct contact of Harry nor of Augusta's blatant threats. Dumbledore could not have imagined this turn of events in his wildest dreams. The soft-spoken Augusta Longbottom he had been friends with for years turned mother Hungarian Horntail on him. Although when he looked back at the event that took place the September after Harry had been put in Azkaban he could not truly fault her. However, Harry needed to return to Hogwarts after got well. I must get to Harry some way. He has a forgiving nature after all but Augusta and Neville might poison him against me. Harry must return to us at all costs. The prophecy must be completed and the Light will gain victory. 

After discussing other matters the meeting was dismissed. Soon only the Weasleys, Hermione, and the Headmaster remained. They sat there thinking about various plans to get Harry on their side. He needed to hear their side of the story. If they explained he would of course forgive them. Then all would be just like it used to be, right?

A week later at Longbottom Manor…..

Augusta and Neville sat by the bedside of Harry as he slept. His fever had finally broken two days ago. He had awoken to be given water and a bit of broth however but other than that he had been really out of it. Dragon pox was one of those wizarding diseases that had to run its natural course. The most a healer could do was keep the patient hydrated and put a potion on the skin that prevented pain and the terrible scarring from occurring. Hence it was not uncommon for wizards to die from it in the past before inoculations were commonplace.

Neville looked at his cousin. He was very happy that Harry was finally with them. He had been angry with his Gran when he found out that Harry and he were related and he that never knew. He had found out after the trial.

An elf popped in the room and brought Augusta and Neville tea and biscuits. Neville picked up a teacup and took a sip and looked at the still frail Harry as he lay on the bed.

He remembered July 1995. It was a sad month. His parents died that month so his Gran and he went into seclusion for mourning and when they came out of mourning they found out Harry was in jail. Neville never believed the drivel he read in the Daily Prophet or the other papers about Harry. It was then Gran told him Harry and he were cousins. He was upset that she never told him and had even gone as far to hide her own ancestry from him. However, he understood why she had done it and he could not fault her as she never told him because of the blood wards. Besides, neither of them knew Harry was abused at his relatives.

For two years his grandmother along with the help of Xeno Lovegood had tried to get the trial transcripts of Harry's secret trial released in the hopes it will lead to a proper trial or completely throwing out the conviction. However, it was to no avail. Out of Harry's former friends and allies only the Longbottoms and Lovegoods were left. That September Luna and he had returned to Hogwarts. Since they openly supported Harry they were not widely received and then it happened.

Neville was brought out of his thoughts by sound and slight movement on the bed.

Harry made a slight moan and then began to shift underneath the blankets. His eyes then fluttered opened. He saw two blurry figures at his side.

"Harry, it me Neville, I am so happy you are awake," said Neville softly with a smile on his face.

Harry squinted at the blurry frame. Augusta then picked up the glasses that Healer Mintworth left on the little table beside the bed and put them on Harry.

"There you go dear. I am so happy you are getting better. You gave us a quite a scare," said Augusta.

"Neville, what am I doing here?", asked Harry softly.

Neville and his grandmother then began go over the events of the last week and how the same society which branded him a killing machine two years ago now declared him Saint Potter.

"I am happy Sirius' name was finally cleared. Thank you for rescuing me, Mrs. Longbottom. I don't think I could have been with those traitors. How did you manage to prevent Dumbledore from getting me? Is it permanent? Please I know you don't know me that well but I cannot go to him," said Harry with a voice full of worry.

Augusta and Neville looked at each other and then Augusta turned back to Harry.

"Harry, I am so sorry for all that has happened to you. It's my entire fault," said Augusta as tears began to run down her face.

Harry was completely puzzled. How on earth were all the ills of his life the fault of Neville's grandmother, a woman he barely knew? And why were they looking at him like that?

"Mrs. Longbottom, you did not do anything bad to me," said Harry in one breath.

"Harry, please listen. When your parents died I was such a mess. Neville's parents had just been attacked and I was left to take care of my grandson. I took him out the country for his safety and then I heard about your parents. I wish I never listened to Dumbledore. Everything would have been so different but I was stuck in mourning and I didn't leave that part of my life for so many years. I did not do right by any of you," cried Augusta.

Harry was completely clueless. Why is she crying? What did she mean "not do right by any of you"?

"Gran," said Neville softly in an attempt to bring his grandmother back to the situation at hand.

"Oh, I am sorry boys. {paused to wipe the tears of her face with a handkerchief} Harry you should never had gone to the Dursleys. I am you aunt, well grand-aunt. I am you father's aunt. That night when I heard of James and Lily's death I was so brokenhearted. I lost Frank, Alice, James, and Lily all within the space of a fortnight. I so wanted to take you home with Neville and me but I was told not to. The magic in the ultimate sacrifice your mother gave for you would only have passed onto her blood relatives...well that was at least what Dumbledore told me. Like a fool I followed Dumbledore as he knew much more about blood wards then I did. I was so deep in depression that I did not even think clearly about the entire situation. I was warned to stay away from you lest I somehow accidentally cause the wards to shift or fail. Then I found out sometime after the trial the heaping dunghill of lies that was. I have been working along with Xeno Lovegood to have you released since that debacle of a trial. I hope one day you can forgive me and please don't blame Neville. I never told him. I should have not have been so quick to follow others. I broke the foremost rule: Family and tradition first," cried Augusta as Neville tried to calm her down.

Harry was thunderstruck. I have family? I did not have to be with those damn muggles? She seems so sorry. Then again she should cry. She wasn't there when I was starved, beaten, and worked till my hands blistered… but she seems so sad. Both of them do. She said Dumbledore lied to her. He lied to me and I am sure I am not the first person he did it to. That means every summer I could have gone with Neville and he knew. The fucking bastard knew. HE KNEW AND ALWAYS TOLD ME I HAD NOWHERE ELSE TO GO. I cannot be mad at them. I even fell for the damn blood wards excuse and I was the one who had to suffer there with those terrible people… I finally have a family that obviously wants me and loves me.

As Harry was pondering the situation, Neville and his gran sat quietly both hoping that the shock wasn't too much for his weakened system. Both secretly worried that Harry would never be able to forgive them. Healer Mintworth in his examination of Harry said there was evidence of severe abuse due to the fact that he had evidence of badly healed breaks and evidence of repeat bouts of malnutrition that had existed before his imprisonment in Azkaban. Whatever Harry experienced in with those terrible muggles was much worse than what was mentioned in the papers. Suddenly Harry gave a brilliant smile which seemed to brighten his pallid face and the dullish emerald orbs.

"Aunt and Neville I forgive you. You did not do anything to me. Dumbledore could say oil and water mix and many would take as gospel truth. You have both made the same mistake that I myself am guilty of. You both are here for me now and that is all that matters," said Harry with a small smile.

"Harry, I am so happy we are cousins. You were the only real friend I had in Gryffindor. Everyone else accepted me because of you. I never have abandoned you even when it meant me bodily harm," said Neville strongly.

Harry looked at Neville and then remembered the amount of time that had passed while he was in prison. Neville was obviously taller although he was sitting down. He also was a bit more muscular than when Harry has last seen him. Harry then picked up on the last part of Neville's statement.

"Bodily harm? What do you mean?", asked Harry quietly.

"Harry, Neville will tell you when you are stronger," said Augusta as she gave a bit of a sharp look at Neville. She did not want Harry to worry about that right now or get worked up.

"No, I want to know now. Tell me," said Harry in an insistent manner. He had seen the look his aunt had given Neville. Augusta shook her head in the affirmative at Neville.

"Well Harry after you were sent to Azkaban things changed at school. Ron and Hermione took charge of the DA and everyone basically went against you. They all badmouthed you except Luna and me. We were both hassled all the time. It ...was terrible. Then it was found out somehow that all your belongings were taken from those muggles home and placed at Hogwarts. The Gryffindors led by your former two best friends and the badgers and the eagles searched and retrieved them. The trunk with all your things was brought to the Gryffindor common room so they could destroy everything. Luna and I heard and we rushed save your belongings. We only had time to hide away your invisibility cloak, photo album, and a bundle of letters before they all came. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were so angry at us. It seems Ron wanted the cloak. Luna and I refused to give the items up. Ron then threw a hex at Luna. We did not even have our wands on us. Soon Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were cursing us left and right. All our former friends...they all stood there and did nothing. Finally Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster came. Luna and I were hexed to bits and in agony. We had the bones broken in both our legs and I had a broken arm and Luna a broken nose but we would be willing to do it again if necessary. Luna and I left Hogwarts after that," said Neville softly.

"What?! Are they in prison? They should have at least got expelled," said Harry. He did not know that when he was suffering in Azkaban he had friends looking out for him. Friends that were willing to go through severe pain for him. He was also pissed that those damn turncoats had the nerve to want to use his things after it was their testimony that helped put him in that forsaken place.

"No, Harry they are not. Before you interrupt there is a reason. We and the Lovegoods knew that once you were free Dumbledore would use his political clout and connections to gain custody of you even if it meant overriding blood relation. Much to the disapproval of Xeno and I, Neville and Luna said they did not want charges pressed. They said it would be better to let things stand as they were and use the incident as a blackmail tool when needed. In hindsight they were brilliant. Dumbledore did indeed try to gain custody of you last week. However, I then threatened to press charges against his three favorite students. He then began singing my tune," said Augusta with a smile.

Harry looked at his cousin. He had always respected Neville. He might have been a bit quiet but he was still a great friend. He knew from the times he had talked to Neville before that his aunt was in deep mourning over Neville's parents and it was to the detriment of Neville. In her grief she wanted to mold Neville into a copy of her son and was a bit emotionally aloof. It was visually obvious that things had changed. He was proud to be related to Neville. He was proud of Luna. They alone stood up for him and were hexed to bits in the process. Harry knew he could call them both true friends.

"How very Slytherin yet so dangerous. Thanks for saving those items. They were all I had left of my parents, Sirius, and Remus ", said Harry with in his still weak voice.

"It was nothing, Harry; we are not only friends but family. Yes, you're right it was very Slytherin. Gran and I declared the Weasleys and Granger to be blood enemies against the House of Longbottom. Luna's father did the same. Besides, we had no wish to be friends with that lot. They got rich of your suffering. After your trial they suddenly came into quite a bit of money," said Neville with a look of disgust.

Harry was shocked. They sent me to Azkaban and then had the nerve to make a galleon out it. Ooohh...they will pay. They owe me debts and I will never forget.

"Sadly, blood always plays out. I went against my better judgment in allowing Neville to be friends with a Weasley. I remember when he came home for winter holidays during first year and he told me you both were friends of Ronald Weasley. I did not want the friendship to continue but I let it stand in the hope that the Ronald and his family would be different from their predecessors," said Augusta as she shook her head.

"Aunt, what do you mean?," asked Harry.

"You see Harry a little under two hundred years ago there was a quite a scandal involving the Weasley family and another family called the Tremaynes. The only sibling, a very pretty girl I am told, of the then Lord Tremayne married into the Weasley family. It was a love match at least of the girl's side. The Weasley son, the Tremayne heiress married, soon turned into a drunken boor and began to cheat on her terribly and quite publicly. She went to her brother and asked to be released from the marriage as her husband had broken the marriage contract. He agreed with her and brought home. The woman's husband did not appreciate that since he would have had to return her bride price. No one truly knows how much it was; however, the Tremaynes were one of the richest families in Britain and leaders in the haute monde; it is still to this day rumored her dowry was over 200,000,000 galleons. Anyways, the Weasley family as a united whole refused to return the money although the contract was broken. The Tremaynes and the Weasleys had a mutual friendship that spanned generations and had intermarried a few times in the past. Even when ill planned investments ruined the Weasley fortune the friendship still stood. Lord Tremayne declared the Weasleys oath breakers. With that the haute monde and many other families closed its doors to the Weasleys," said Augusta before Harry interrupted.

"Breaking friendships for money seems be a family trait," said Harry in a morose tone.

"That's not all Harry. The Weasleys were livid that they had lost their place in society. They vowed revenge. One day the ex-wife of the Weasley was in park with her sister-in-law and infant son, who was the sole heir of the Tremaynes. That Weasley along with one of his brothers attacked the women. After the dust settled there were two dead women and a missing child. The two attackers were kissed but Lord Tremayne searched high and low for his son however to no avail. The rest of the Weasleys claimed they did not know where the child was. However, Lord Tremayne still wanted nothing to do with the family and declared them irrevocable blood traitors due to their actions. He died without finding his son or remarrying hence the direct family line died out. Eventually the Weasleys whittled the rest of their fortune down to nothing. I actually knew about this before I attended Hogwarts but I did not want to base my opinions on events that happened in the past particularly since I did not know any Weasleys at the time. I think the only slightly decent Weasley might be Percy. He made a particular and public point to not align himself with his family especially after they received the money," said Neville as he leaned back on the chair.

"Wow. I mean I never knew that happened," said Harry. It seems Malfoy was right. Some wizarding families are better than others.

"Yes, it is no longer talked about outside certain circles. However we, the haute monde, never forget," said Augusta in an aristocratic air.

Harry yawned.

"Sorry, I am so tired," said Harry.

"No need to apologize. You have just awoken and here we are giving you a history lesson," smiled Augusta.

"Harry, go to sleep for a bit. We will wake you up to eat in an hour or so and then I will read the letters Luna sent you," said Neville with a smile.

"Okay. I need to declare the Weasleys blood and Granger oath breakers when I am well. It might make me feel a bit better," smiled Harry sleepily.

Augusta smiled.

"Of course, cousin. Luna and I will watch," said Neville as he tucked the blankets a bit closer to Harry who had already fallen asleep.

Claret contracts: a type of unbreakable contract, used by guardians to keep the living situations of their charges from prying eyes and to prevent others who did not sign the contract from seeing the pertinent information within however can only be retrieved by those cleared by the head of the CSS; is kept in the high security section of Children's Supportive Services Office; received the name Claret from the French witch, Arielle Claret ( head of the French counterpart of the CSS), who developed this specific contract in the 1550s

How is this chapter? I don't know for some reason I was felt something was missing...it will come to me for the future chappies. Please be kind and review


	8. eight

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would not own any school loans and I would travel for the rest of my life. But alas- such is life. I just have to wait for Obama's stimulus package like the rest of America's struggling masses.

A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They are very much appreciated and are my catalyst for writing chapters quickly. I have read your questions and believe me quite a few will be answered in this and the next chapter. I hope this chapter is appreciated. I have future chapters written in my head but I found a bit of difficulty for the in between chappies. So I decided to throw in a kink which I think will make the story even better. I expect reviews off this chapter. Once you read the chapter, my readers, I am sure you will understand.

Please enjoy and remember: Be kind and review. Thanks once again :)

-WARNING: A BIT OF SLASH AHEAD (if you don't want to read skip...then again I did give fair warning at chappie 1 that this would have slash in it...so you should not be too surprised)

Chapter 7

Later that night…

Severus Snape bottled the last of the viscous green fluid from the cauldron in front of him. He was moving as quickly as possible since those damn Order meetings had delayed his plans. He cast a quick cleansing charm on the table in order to clean up the bit of the potion that had spilled. Shit. I need to hurry. I know he is going to punish me.

Snape then took a quick bath, got dressed and put on a crisp green robe. He used a piece of leather that was on a table near his bed to tie his shoulder length hair back. He then picked up the four potion vials and the portkey he had laid on his bed.

"Portus", said Snape. He then felt the tell tale pulling at his navel. He landed within an ornate bedroom that was decorated in deep greens and silver. He landed gracefully on his feet because the wards of this particular room were completely open to him. Nagani slithered pass Snape. She hissed and then bowed her head. Snape bowed his head at the snake. He, of course, had no idea what she was saying.

Voldemort came out of the dressing room and then took out his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"Severussssss, you might be my hussssband but like all my Death Eaterssss when you are called you come," said Voldemort in a cold voice.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I was detained by the potions you wanted me to make for tonight and then the old idiot wanted me to make potions because Potter was released," Snape said in a soft voice as he bowed.

Voldemort looked at his husband and felt anger. Severus should have immediately come but in the same line of thought he realized he was being a bit paranoid. He did tell Severus to make those potions for tonight.

"Don't worry, pet, you are forgiven. Don't make me wait so long next time," as Voldemort as he sat on the loveseat by the window and beckoned Snape.

Snape got up and walked towards Voldemort and kissed him on the cool snakelike skin and then sat down with a wide smile. Voldemort looked at Severus in a quizzical manner.

"Tinsy," shouted Snape.

A little elf appeared. She was a bit afraid because she had heard what happened to another elf earlier that day when Master was mad.

"Yes, Consort Slytherin," said Tinsy said with a bit of fear.

"Bring Master and me one of the older bottles of elvin wine," barked Snape.

Tinsy popped away and then came back seconds later. She sat the tray on the table and then popped away again.

"Elvin wine. Is there something you wish to tell me?," said Voldemort with a leer in his eyes.

Snape gave a little smile.

"I am sure who know of today's events. Do you know where the boy is?," said Snape as he began to pour the wine into the two glasses.

Voldemort's anger returned quickly with that statement. He stood up and waved his hand at the armchair across from him. It immediately went up flames.

"Severusssss, we won't talk of that. I almost feel like breaking that rat out of Azkaban so I can deal with him myself. Go and take a bath with the one of new oils I have in our rooms now," said Voldemort in a tone that was not to be disobeyed.

"I am sorry, Marvolo. I did not mean to make you so angry. Come have this drink," said Snape in an apologetic tone. He then took one of the potion vials and poured into one of the glasses and gave it to his husband.

"I will hurt you a lot tonight for that comment, pet, but I know you will like it," smirked Voldemort as he took the glass and began to drink. He pinched Severus' bottom before he walked away. The potion Snape had poured into the wine was for male impotence. The processes of being reborn and rejoining the pieces of his soul did have effects on his body. However, the potion allowed for his potency to return and for a 12-hour period.

Voldemort drank deeply from the glass. He did not know if he really loved his husband. He valued trust rather than love. He knew Severus loved and trusted him. Severus only shed his many masks with him. He still mentally laughed when he thought that his Consort had Dumbledore and the rest of that damn group convinced that he was a reformed man. Dumbledore had bought Severus's excuse of his repentance when that redheaded mudblood died. However, that had not been the case.

Severus only cared for the mudblood because she was a powerful witch. Severus realized she would be useful to the cause hence he attempted to befriend her. Then when her usefulness was up she could die like the mudblood whore she was. When he "died" immediately Severus went into spy mode. Severus, found it impossible that his Master had died by the hand of a mere baby, particularly a Potter. He played his role to the hilt at Hogwarts. When the time came Severus proved his love for his Master several times. During that boy's first year, Severus had found out that the Headmaster had moved the Philosopher's Stone at the last minute and told his love- who at the time resided on the back of Quirell's head. Both men had known that the Headmaster had wanted to use the stone as a trap anyways. He simply used the opportunity to make Dumbledore think the Light had been victorious that time. Besides who did Dumbledore think he was fooling by using protections that three first years- two of which had grown up in the muggle world- had overcome? Although Severus had made some mistakes over the years, Voldemort had punished and then forgiven him. Both were guilty of underestimating in the past. Severus was one of his most useful and trustworthy and hence he deserved to be his Consort.

Soon Severus came into the room wearing a black dressing robe which was made of fine silk of an acromantula's web. His hair was still damp and he smelled of the sandalwood oil he had used. He sat beside his husband as he picked up his wine glass.

"Marvolo, Dumbledore had two meetings today. He was not happy that he did not receive custody of Potter. In fact, neither Dumbledore nor the Weasleys were in lifted spirits," said Snape. He put down his glass and then proceeded to open his husband's green dressing robe. He began to caress the thick cock that he loved.

Voldemort hissed and laid his head back on the couch.

"I know who has Potter," whispered Snape as he began to increase the motion of his hand.

Voldemort's head shot up and he looked directly into the obsidian eyes that looked upon him. A strange smile came upon his face. This smile which would have struck fear in the hearts of many warmed Severus's heart. Voldemort quickly grabbed Snape's throat and choked him a bit.

"And why you are jusssssst telling me thissss now, pet?," Voldemort said in an eerily calm voice.

"My love, I was planning on telling you but then you sent me to bathe. I am truly sorry," said Snape with a more than a bit of sorrow and the strange haze of love in his dark eyes. Voldemort let go of Snape's pale throat and the bent forward to harshly kiss the thin lips.

"Who has the boy then? According to Luciusss a Claret contract was used," said Voldemort in a softer tone.

"The Longbottoms. It seems Potter is related to that bumbling brat who was scared of his own shadow," said Snape as he resumed caressing his favorite toy.

"The Longbottoms? So that woman has finally decided to make know the relation known to the world? Where are they?," queried Voldemort as he began to enjoy the sensations of the handjob.

Interesting. He knew after the incident with the Longbottoms and that Quibbler spawn that Dumbledore had probably lost two allies; which was fine with him. However, this meant that Dumbledore would likely be denied access to Potter. If he could find Potter he would also find Longbottom.

Hmmmm…they were the two candidates for that prophecy those years ago. Potter and Longbottom together can play to my favor or to my detriment. If they remain as they were in the past they are nothing more than tools. Then again they are both disillusioned with Dumbledore and the rest of those dimwits. I can either recruit them or kill them. Either way my goal is served.

"Marvolo, their location is unknown. As you know, like most of their class, the family manor is unplottable. I would not be surprised if the Fidelus charm was cast for extra security," said Snape as he knelt between Voldemort's thin legs.

"You will continue as you have been. Tell the old man that I am very angry and am searching for Potter to recruit him. He will think I am lessssss likely to kill Potter if you say that. If indeed Longbottom Manor is unplottable and under the Fidelusss it will be a bit difficult and nigh impossible to reach them. I will bring them out by doing nothing so they gain a false sense of security. They cannot sssssstay at that manor forever," hissed Voldemort.

Snape then began to lick the cock in front of him with vigor. Snape took the length into his mouth and began to suck hard and then began to deep throat his husband. Voldemort began to hiss and then started to meet thrusts into the warm mouth. Soon he came in a gush and Snape swallowed the bitter warmth.

"I will follow as you say, Marvolo. I am sure soon you will have Wizarding England under your feet very soon and then you can begin with the rest of Europe," said Snape with a proud smirk. He then licked around his lips to catch any stray drops.

Voldemort suddenly stood and dragged Snape into the bedroom.

Dumbledore would have choked on his damn lemon drop and other candies if he realized his prized spy was double-crossing him. One could never say Severus Snape had been placed in the incorrect house. He was the epitome of a Slytherin- cunning and ambitious; hence he followed the one he considered powerful wholeheartedly. Snape had fed Dumbledore only what his lover told him to pass on. The couple thought soon Wizarding England and the Wizarding Europe would be on its knees.

However for tonight their bodies joined in a strange symphony.

A bit later that same week….

Harry was finally well enough to leave his bed but he was still on the road to recovery. He was resting in a chaise longue in the smallest garden on Longbottom Manor. The garden was beautiful. It had quite a few very rare plants within such as pulsing ivies and jade roses. He had been dozing when he was awakened by a shout of his name.

"Harry!," shouted Luna as she ran to the smaller boy on the chair.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked rapidly as he was a bit startled. He then smiled when he saw his blonde friend run towards him. She had tears in her eyes as she kneeled to hug him.

"Oh Harry, I am so happy you back with us," cried Luna. So many sleepless nights she has stayed with Neville, his gran, her father, and Mr. Deffold searching for ways to help Harry. Never in her life had she been so happy that a rat had been caught. She and Neville had changed since Hogwarts. No longer was she Loony Luna nor was Neville a scared young man who walked in the shadow. The incident at Hogwarts and Harry's imprisonment had made then grow up a bit quicker. Harry needed adults not children with grandiose and unattainable dreams. That did not mean Neville and Luna did not know how to have fun (as Luna was still involved with her father's paper). It was they did not feel right having too much fun while they knew Harry had been suffering in Azkaban.

"I am too Luna. Thank you for all those letters who wrote. I read them all. I always figured you and Neville would become a couple. I am happy for you," smirked Harry.

"Thank you Harry. One day I know we will see the same happiness for you," smiled Luna as she sat on in a very large garden chair.

Harry looked at his blue eyed friend. She had the beginnings of becoming a great beauty. He knew as she aged she would one grow in loveliness. Luna and Neville would do well together. They had shown loyalty and strength of character with his situation. He certainly did not mind that his only friends his age were together. He too hoped that one day he could love and be loved in return. However, he felt scared about that. Would anyone be able to look beyond his name and what he considered his ill gotten fame? He did not see a yes for that answer in his future.

"Hey, Luna", said Neville as he walked towards Harry and Luna. He sat next to Luna and gave her a kiss on her lips. Luna blushed and smiled.

"Luna and Neville, as I was reading all the letters I realized that you and Neville have not been in school since you left Hogwarts. Since I am out what are the plans? I really don't mind staying here with Aunt," asked Harry with a questioning look in his eyes. He did not really want his friends to leave however; he knew that it might be necessary. They might want to go away to school without him. He was seriously behind in his education due to the glaring fact that he had missed his last two years of school. Presently he was not thinking about Voldemort, Dumbledore, or a prophecy. Harry was simply thinking about his education and he did not want to hold his friends back.

"I mentioned that to Gran last night after you fell asleep. Luna and I want to go to school together so wherever we go you are coming with us Harry. You don't think we would leave you, cousin, do you?," said Neville with a broad smile than made his hazel eyes twinkle.

"Of course, Harry. You are coming with us. Neville and I wanted to include you in the choice of the school. However, I think I can speak for us all that Hogwarts and any other school in the British Isles are out," said Luna as she leaned back in her garden chair.

Harry quickly shook his head in agreement. He wanted …no…he needed to be out of England. He was in dire need of a change of scenery preferably one far away from traitorous redheads, a conniving wizard who loved to mismatch, a know-it-all who knew absolutely nothing, and the rest of the forsaken group.

"Neville won't you be able to sit for your NEWTS now?," asked Harry. He knew Neville and Luna had been with private tutors since the incident. If they were all still attending Hogwarts they would have graduated the past June. It hit home once again how long he had been in Azkaban.

Neville and Luna looked at each other with a slight smirk. They knew something Harry did not know.

"Actually Harry, Gran has been talking with Mr. Lovegood. Luna and I are looking at one of the premier schools in Europe. We did not attend the tutors consistently that first year so I am really only one year ahead of you. I had received an invitation to attend when I was younger ,however, I did not go. Gran also talked with the headmaster of the school and it seems you had received an invitation also, but you never replied," said Neville before he was interrupted.

"Invitation? What invitation? The only school I got a letter from...was Hogwarts," said Harry as he voice began to lower as he thought about it. He was right. The manipulations had even reached as far as his education...no...he had been manipulated before he even knew the wizard world existed. Of course, if he kept Aunt and Neville from me all my life, insuring I attended Hogwarts would have been a small thing in his universe.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that idiot planned it all Harry. Nev told me how you met the Weasleys on the platform that day. Isn't interesting that the Weasleys just happened to be at Platform 9 3/4? Think about it you two. Molly Weasley, a woman which had two sons attend and graduate Hogwarts and had three others presently in the school and had attended the school herself, just happened to be there with most of her brood talking about walking through the barrier? I think Dumbledore planned it all. He planned who you would first meet on that day and was hoping that you would befriend the Weasleys. I am sure Malfoy's behavior only played into his plan to mold you into what he wanted you to be," said Luna with widened eyes.

Neville and Harry looked at Luna as the realization dawned in their eyes.

"You know you are right. I remember even when Hagrid took me to but my school supplies he kept telling me that all wizards turned bad in Slytherin and he kept saying my parents were in Gryffindor. Then I made friends with Weasley and he kept saying that Slytherin was evil. Did you know the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin? But after meeting Malfoy and all those comments about going dark I begged it not to put me there. Gryffindor house only taught me to be rash and gave me friends who would betray at a moment's notice. Neville you are the only good thing that came out that house. Besides Pettigrew and others have shown that evil wizards came from the other houses too," said Harry in a contemplative tone.

"You were to be in Slytherin? Well Harry we all will have to be as cunning serpents in the upcoming future. Dumbledore had much power in Britain however he has less in the Continent. He cannot pull favors abroad easily but I know he will try. We were thinking about attending Le Collège de Sorcellerie et des arts (The College of Sorcery and Its Arts)," said Neville before he was hastily interrupted by Luna.

"Yes, Harry you would love it there. It is on an unplottable island between the coasts of France and Italy but the school falls under the auspices of the French Ministry. There are so many wizarding towns nearby on the mainland too. When Nev and I took a trip to the one of the towns near the school for my birthday in January it was heavenly. Harry I think it would be terrific for you," said Luna with that dazed smile that Harry had seen on her face so many times in the past.

Harry looked at the pleading eyes of Neville and Luna. It was obvious that Neville and Luna had been thinking about this for some time. He knew due to his name and false imprisonment that his name would be on the lips of a considerable amount of wizards and witches abroad. However, he knew that he needed to escape the corruption and sycophancy of England. Besides he was ready for new memories with his close friends. He now viewed his times with Hermione and Ron with pain and a niggling feeling that many of their adventures were preordained in a manner. Besides he had no desire to be in the same country with Dumbledore, who he saw as not only a traitor but the one who ultimately caused Sirius' and Remus's death. Dumbledore knew all about the prophecy before he went to the Ministry with the DA. If Dumbledore had decided to stop speaking in smokescreens and riddles the whole situation could and would have been prevented.

"Well I guess we are on our way then," smiled Harry brightly.

"Great Harry. School starts in one month. You are getting better quickly which is great. Gran said that you have to take care of some Gringotts business and then we can go on the to France or Italy and have small vacation for you," said a rapidly speaking Neville.

Harry looked at Neville and Luna with his emerald eyes open wide in surprise. Tears began to flow a bit from them.

"Harry, I am sorry. Did I misspeak?," said a rapidly worrying Neville. Luna was no better as she began asking what is wrong as she worried that Harry was in pain.

Harry shook his head and then quickly wiped his eyes.

"Merlin, I am turning into such a girl. It's just that I have never been on a vacation before. When the Dursleys and the Weasleys along with Granger went on vacation I was always left behind. No one ever really included me when it came to having real authentic fun outside of Hogwarts. Besides I only went to the Weasleys when I was escaping or was given permission. I guess I am still not used to having a family that is all. I only had such a small time with Sirius and Remus'," said Harry as he ended breathlessly.

"You will get used to it Harry. I know between Nev and his grandmother you will be more than used to having a family. I will make sure to spoil you too as a good friend should. We will make you memories Harry. Better memories," said Luna in a breathy tone.

"She's right, Harry. I know you can never forget but you can heal. Don't make that part of your past stop your happiness. Sirius and Remus would want you to be happy and the others don't deserve any thoughts. They will reap what they sow when the time is right. One that day we will stand by you," said Neville as he reached for Luna's hand.

Harry smiled and shook his head in agreement. He would never forget what was done to him and Sirius or Remus. He had mourned for the past two years for Sirius, who died never being redeemed and who never had seen the treachery that was Dumbledore, and for Remus, who would have found the freedom he craved outside of England. He would make them all pay in due time. Those who betrayed, used him, and stabbed him in the back would indeed pay for they did not realize Harry James Potter, Neville Archer Longbottom, or Luna Elysian Lovegood always remembered wrongs done to them and would pay in good time.

He did not know yet, but along with Neville and Luna, he was the road to power, valuable connections, and to a special man


	9. nine

Italics- thoughts

Bold- can be Parseltongue or word emphasis depending on who is talking and the situation

Chapter 8

At Longbottom Manor…

Harry, although still underweight, was better due to a strict potion and food regimen; however, he was still on the road to physical and mental recovery. He just finished putting on the nicest robes he ever owned over the clothes he was wearing. They were made from the silk of the blue Chinese silk fairyworm*. It was in a nice dark blue with green threading. His aunt was a very wealthy woman even without the Longbottom name. She had carried a large settlement when she was married. Wise investments over the years only added to her personal largesse and the Longbottom vast fortune. Augusta was prepared to spoil her nephew and give him all that he had lacked in his past years whether it was the love of family or material possessions.

After tying back his hair (which reached about two inches past his shoulders) with a piece of dark green leather, Harry ran out his of his rooms and then ran downstairs to go to the Floo Room. Harry and the rest of his family had to go to Gringotts. The meeting was at 11:30. The meeting was a mere formality as they all knew Harry was the heir of the Black and Potter titles.

Harry entered the room where is aunt and cousin were waiting.

"Sorry about my lateness," said a breathy Harry.

"Don't be silly Harry, you are not late. We have ten minutes to spare besides we are going directly to an inheritance room. I did not want you gawked at while entering Gringotts. Some people have no type of manners," said Augusta in a friendly tone.

Harry smiled and shook his head at his aunt. In the short time he had been at the Manor he learned a lot about her. She was very much the pureblooded witch and took the family motto - Liés par l'Honneur et le Sang *- quite seriously especially after the events of the past two years. Although she was more than willing to allow her grandson and grandnephew freedom to pursue various interests she would always watch in the shadows- after all she lived much longer then the young men and had invaluable experience when it came to social climbers, fair-weather friends, and using one's name and wealth in order to help out friends and family members or destroy enemies.

"Harry when all this banking business is done I am going to take you to The Fair Maiden for lunch. You are finally healthy enough to have alcohol. I don't know if you had had it in the past but the muggle variety cannot compare," said a smirking Neville as he bent to whisper in his shorter cousin's ear.

"That will be great. Aunt won't be there though will she? I see her saying no and using my health as an excuse," whispered Harry.

His Aunt was presently talking to her personal assistant and was lost in the conversation. Hence she did not pay attention to the plotting that Harry and Neville were engaged in.

"I know. Gran is a bit over protective but she is going to one of her clubs this afternoon. I don't expect the reading of the wills to be too long so we can go have a nice lunch," said Neville.

"Well I think it is about time that I made a public appearance with you Neville. Merlin, I can imagine what the press, particularly that Skeeter bitch, will write tomorrow, not that I care. I could always throw my weight around and sue her for libel if it gets too bad," said Harry with a smile.

Neville was about to give a reply to Harry's remark when Augusta spoke.

"Sorry dears, but it is time to go. If we stay we will be late and for Gringotts time is money," said Augusta as she took a handful of floo powder out of the ornate crystal dish which was on the small table near the fireplace.

The young men walked quickly towards the fireplace.

"Inheritance Office Number 15, Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley," said Augusta in a clear voice. She then beckoned for the younger ones to go through the fireplace. Afterwards she followed.

At Gringotts…

Neville, Harry, and Augusta came through the fireplace without a stitch of clothing out of place. However, Harry still had not gotten the hang of Floo travel so Neville had to grab Harry before he fell on his face.

"Thanks Nev, one day I will get the hang of that," laughed Harry.

"Don't worry. In truth, everyone who grows up in the wizard world learns when we are very young. We don't naturally know besides you will get the basics in no time," said Neville.

There was the gentle sound of a throat being cleared.

The young men looked ahead and then noticed the persons who were in the office.

The Malfoys were standing near three chairs to the left side of the large desk on the office.

Augusta walked over to the Malfoys and greetings were exchanged. Harry and Neville followed. Neville then did the same. It was then Harry's turn. He took a breath and then opened his mouth.

"Good morning Lord and Lady Malfoy. I hope you are having a pleasant day," said Harry. He noticeably did not bow. Although Harry was the heir of one lordship (as far as the Malfoys knew) he did not yet take up the title. Hence he should have bowed to the elder Malfoy. However, Harry refused bow to Death Eaters but he was willing to be civil.

"Good day Mr. Potter. It seems that you are making quite the recovery," said Lucius coolly. He was a bit irked that Harry did not give the proper deference however he would not belabor the issue, after all by the end of the day the point would be moot.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing (he then looked at Draco) Good morning, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Potter," said Draco in a slightly haughty voice. The door then opened and a distinguished goblin entered along with Dumbledore, and the Weasleys (not including the oldest sons), and Hermione.

The Weasleys looked at Harry and Ron made a move to talk to Harry. However, Harry simply turned around and gave the Ron the cut direct and sat down with his family.

Dumbledore was about to say something when the goblin then cleared his throat.

"Can all persons present please be seated? Thank you. I am Hunlok and I will be leading today's business. I ask that you not interrupt until all the wills have been read otherwise removal must occur. Future Lord Potter, today we will be reading the wills of your late parents, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The wills will be read in order from the most recent," stated Hunlok.

"Thank you Hunlok. I understand," said Harry.

Hunlok opened the folder he had in his hand. He then took out several pieces of paper. On one sheet of paper that seemed blank Hunlok ran his finger down the page. The paper took on a yellow glow and then suddenly a voice was heard. It was Remus Lupin.

The Will of Remus Lupin:

Hello Harry my cub,

If you are hearing this then I am truly sorry that I am not around. But remember that I loved you as my own and now I have the freedom I did not have when alive. I have not known as long as I would have liked but the bit of time we had is among the best of my life. I remember you as a babe Harry and we were all so proud of you even then. Whatever your endeavors your parents would be proud of you Harry as would I –and I am sure Sirius will be too. Well I know Padfoot must be there listening- don't worry there is a letter for you too. I don't expect to see you both any time soon.

Now to the point of the matter—I ,Remus Marshall Lupin, being of sound mind and body leave whatever worldly possessions I have to Harry James Potter.

I love you Harry….and you to Padfoot. Please be happy and safe. I will be here with Lils and James waiting to see in you guys in two centuries or so. Remember you both live and be happy.

Harry had a tear fall down his cheek. He no longer cried as he had when Remus and Sirius first died but the pain was still there.

"Remus Lupin left you the amount of 1000 galleons, Future Lord Potter. I will now begin the will of the late Lord Black," said Hunlok

The Malfoys, Dumbledore, Hermione, and the Weasleys perked up once this was said. They all expected they would be mentioned in this will.

The Will of Sirius Black

Damn I guess I am dead. Well thankfully at least I am not in Azkaban. Thank Merlin Gringotts does not care about criminal status or doubtless the damn Ministry would have taken all my goods years ago (fat lot is had done me anyways). At least now I don't have to hide anymore. Harry, I know you are there and I don't blame you. I bet I died protecting you in some form and Prongslet I am happy that I went that way (hopefully in a blaze of glory with my wand blasting). Live and be happy. The last couple years of my life have been the best since Lily and James died. I am free and you and Remus know that I am not guilty. Others know too but you both have always mattered the most to me. In a way it makes up for the twelve years I lost. Even if I die branded a criminal I rest easy with that assurance.

Well onto business… I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body leave the following items to:

To Remus Lupin: Ha, all these years and you have never wanted more than a little, however, you cannot argue with me now. I leave you 60 million galleons. Have fun Moony and travel the world. There are other places that are much more accepting. Take Harry with you and discover the world once problems in England are dealt with. Goodbye dearest friend after Harry I will miss you the most.

Albus Dumbledore- You have been a great friend and mentor. you have done so much for me since I came out of that horrid place and you even made a way for Remus. I will be eternally grateful for you. I know you will take care of Harry along with Molly and Arthur. I do have one request. Find a way to remove harry from his relatives. He does not talk about it but I can tell he is not happy there. I leave you ten million galleons for that private business you have. Take care old friend.

Arthur and Molly Weasley- You have been great friends over the years. I have seen you both with Harry and you have taken him under your wings and into your family when I was unavailable. I see the acceptance and the love he receives with you all. I know you both were not that close to James or Lily when they were alive however believe me they would love you for the warmth you have shown their son. He seems so happy and it is greatly appreciated. I leave you 50 million galleons. Please take it and don't say you don't deserve it. Take care of Harry.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger- Harry's told me all the adventures you have gone on before the one that included me Buckbeak, and that timeturner. I am so glad Harry has good friends like you. Remain strong in opposition and in times when it seems the truth is cloudy. Show that Gryffindor is the best house in Hogwarts and that an old blemish can be removed through the love of others. Ronald Weasley I leave you 100,000 galleons and first class reservations to the Quidditch World Cup for the year in which my will is read. Have fun. Hermione Granger, I leave you 100,000 galleons and a 2000 gift certificate to Flourish & Botts. I know you have a great interest in books however, I cannot leave any books from the Black library to you because of the bloody rules but I know Harry will let you read them. Have fun reading and I will always consider you the brightest witch of you age.

To my Harry- Here we are in Gringotts again. Well at least this time it we don't have to do that painful ritual. It burned like bloody hell. Well I leave everything else to you. You are now Lord Black. I will always love you Prongslet and are like a son to me. You are a man that you parents would have been proud of. I want you and Remus to have fun and see the world. I don't want to see you for the next two hundred plus years. Bye Harry. Stay strong

To my cousin Narcissa and her son Draco- You are still family. I definitely do not support certain choices you might have made in life. However, when I think about it you have not done anything against me directly. I know Draco and Harry have their problems and will never be friends. However, the future Lord Black decides your share.

So ends my will. I hope it sounds distinguished.

There was a silence a few seconds after the will was read. Then there was a sputtering from Draco.

"What on earth? That halfblood is not a Black by blood he cannot inherit," said a red-faced Draco with a loud voice.

"Future Lord Malfoy, please cease and desist from outbursts. The last will must be read," said Hunlok in his ever serious tone.

Lucius looked at his son with a reproving stare. He did not like the will and how his wife and son were left in the hands of Potter. However, it did not do to lose control of one's emotions. It was times like this that Lucius felt his son should have been less spoiled and a bit more controlled.

Hunlok ran his long gnarled finger down another piece of paper. A voice began to speak. It was James Potter.

The Will of James and Lily Potter:

Hey Harry if you are reading (well listening) to this your mother and I died at Godric's Hollow. We are sorry that we will never see you grow up and play quidditch (well actually on that point...your mum does not really favor quidditch) and be a man. However, know that we love you and that you still have some who love you.

We leave you under the guardianship of Augusta Longbottom. I am sure you and Neville will keep Aunt Auggie on her toes and will grow up to be the best of friends. Perhaps when you both attend Hogwarts you will continue the legacy of your parents and our friends. Although Frank was not an official marauder (you will find out why when you get older Sirius can tell you) he was along with us for many famous pranks at school. Sirius and Remus continue as you are for Harry. As his godfathers, both official and unofficial, help him remember Lily and I when the time is right. You both don't spoil him too much.

In the case of Augusta Longbottom being unable to care for Harry, Lily and I leave Harry in the care of Sirius Black. Under no circumstance should he be left with Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Vernon Dursley, or any other member of that family.

I, James Ignotus Potter acting on my own behalf and that of my wife, Lily Rose Potter, being of sound mind and body, leave the following:

To Remus Lupin- My dear friend for so many years you have been part of the circle however now the circle is broken. Take care of Harry along with Aunt Auggie and Sirius. I leave you a yearly pension of 55,000 galleons. I would willingly give you more however I know you and so I left you an amount I think you will be comfortable with. You are one of my best friends Remus and I wish to do this for you so stop saying it's too much. Please remember to balance Sirius. Knowing him he is going to fill the boys head with all ideas for pranks and such. Without your level-head Remus I do believe we would have been quite incorrigible young men. Remember you have been an excellent mate Moony.

To Sirius Black- I leave you the old chest of jokes and pranks we never pulled so you can show the boys when they are older. Don't spoil the Harry or his cousin too much. Ahh Padfoot, it seems our bright idea about switching secret keepers at the last minute was not so bright after all. I never would have thought Peter would have betrayed us. I am only mentioning this in the will as security for you in case the absolute worst happens….which seems to have happened. Take care of Harry and I know Lily will say don't spoil him too much. So don't spoil him too much….just much.

To Aunt Auggie- We have just lost Frank and Alice and now you have lost us too. I know you are hurting. However, remember that Lily and I gave up our lives to protect our Harry. Keep him along with Neville as safe as you can. I always looked forward to holidays with you as a child. I know Harry will receive the same love and warmth that he would have received from Lily and I. Tell Harry that we love him.

To Harry- Right now you are home with a touch of fever and colic. Your Mum wanted to be here for this but she is taking care of you. You are such a beautiful baby. Every time I look at you those beautiful bright green eyes that are so much like you mother's it always takes my breath away. You might not remember us because you are so young but we love you. We always will. Yes we will miss birthdays, hugs, quidditch games, you receiving your Hogwarts letter, graduation, and seeing you become a man but your mum and I won't regret it because you will be alive and able to do those things. We know however that you will be happy especially with your cousin. One day when you are older ask Padfoot how to become a marauder I bet he will show you and Neville. You boys have fun and keep your Aunt Auggie on her toes. I leave you the all the remaining Potter monies, properties, and all other items thus entailed save five million galleons which goes to Albus Dumbledore for his private business.

We love you all.

Harry was speechless. He only had heard the voice of his mother in his memories when the dementors came to him during his first year in Azkaban but he never heard the voice of his father. Silent tears ran down his face. He quickly wiped them as quickly as he could. The Malfoys, Weasleys, Granger, and Dumbledore were present and he had no desire to show weakness in front of them.

"Hunlok, may I please ask where this will has been? I was told years ago that I was not mentioned in the will and hence I could not be present when it was read," said Augusta in a strained tone while sending a death stare to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked noticeably uncomfortable.

"Lady Longbottom, the will was done at Gringotts. It was left in the care of Mr. Dumbledore by the late Lord Potter himself. Since that was done it was the duty of Mr. Dumbledore to notify you since he knew of his contents as caretaker. It was the release of the future Lord Potter from Azkaban which led to the will being restored to Gringotts due to the insistence of Mr. Deffold," said Hunlok.

Dumbledore was speechless. What excuse could he possibly give for ignoring the will that would sound remotely believable? The answer was none.

Harry was beyond angry. He was pissed. Not only did Dumbledore prevent him from living with his family but he ruined Remus's and Sirius' lives. The will would have changed so many things. Dumbledore let Remus struggle for years only giving him scraps while he denied Remus his portion because he did not release the will. Dear Merlin he fucking knew the whole time that Pettigrew was the secretkeeper. He knew and let Sirius spend twelve years in Azkaban…he bloody knew…. Dear Morgana how far is he willing to go? He ruined lives. At least Sirius and Remus didn't live to see this. I can't imagine their reactions to this. They both would go into Azkaban for murdering that bastard and probably kissed to boot. He will pay. By all of magic he will pay.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with such loathing and abhorrence that all those present (except Hunlok, of course) felt a slight chill down their spine.

"Harry, you don't under…,"began Dumbledore in his feeble attempt to patch up a bad situation. It was apparent to all present that Dumbledore should have known the contents of the will seeing he was caretaker. The Weasleys along with Granger were so wrapped up in their admiration for the Chief Warlock they just dismissed it as being necessary. Besides Sirius was a Black by birth and would have defected in later years and probably the time in Azkaban mellowed him out, they thought. The Malfoys were just enjoying Dumbledore squirm. They of course were under no false notions and realized Dumbledore had been manipulating for years and were wondering how to use this information to their advantage.

"Old man I have absolutely nothing to say you unless I see you in court when I bring up charges against you. I cannot prevent you and the rest of you traitors from receiving what was left to you however I have business with the Malfoys. Hunlok please have them removed," said Harry in a monotone voice.

"Harry, mate..," began Ron.

"Remove your noxious presence from our midst. You Weasleys may have lucked out twice with the fact that the Ministry gave you that blood money after Harry's seized money was entered into Ministry vaults and now that you were left some pocket change but do not kid yourselves. You made yourselves enemies of two families that day. Your children's children and their children will feel the pain," said Neville in a dark tone. He did not even bother to glance in the direction where they stood.

"Yes, business needs to be conducted. Personal issues on your own time please," said Hunlok in the tone goblins always used when time was of the essence (hence all the time).

Goblin guards entered the room and escorted them out. The party was not happy which was evident on their faces. The door closed.

"Well, that was most interesting however, back to the matter at hand. How did Potter inherit the Black estate when he is not a Black by blood?," said Lucius in his usual serious tone.

"Yea, Potter, he might have been your godfather but he cannot change inheritance rules within the family," said Draco in a snide manner.

"I can answer that Lord Malfoy; the late Lord Black came in over 2 years ago along with the future Lord Potter. They completed the hest blood adoption ritual. The future Lord Potter's legal name is Harry James Potter-Black. Lord Malfoy I am sure you remember that under certain circumstances the Ministry need not be notified of certain name changes," said Hunlok.

"Are you telling us that we are cut out from the will?," said a slightly pale Narcissa.

"No, Lady Malfoy. The late Lord Black left your inheritance in the hands of his heir. Black heir apparent please come forward and accept your inheritance," said Hunlok. Harry stood up and walked the few steps to the large desk.

"I refuse to believe that nonsense. Perform the blood inheritance test. He won't steal my rightful inheritance from me," said an irate Draco as he stood up and walked towards the desk. Draco had grown quite a bit since Harry had last seen him over two years ago. He was as tall as Neville who was 6'1. Harry due to his malnutrition and abuse growing up and then his imprisonment had his growth stunted to 5'8. However, his short stature in no way gave others leeway to bully him particularly Malfoy.

"What? Don't believe the word of an inheritance goblin Malfoy? Why would I need to steal from you when I have the Potter fortune? Hunlok let us do the inheritance test. I have no wish to be branded a thief. That title belongs solely to the Weasleys," said Harry with a sneer.

Draco was slightly shocked by Harry's demeanor. He expected the brash young boy who was his classmate at Hogwarts. Draco grudgingly realized that prison must have changed Potter in some way. However, his shock did not show on his face.

Hunlok nodded his head in the affirmative and then opened the upper left hand drawer of the desk. There were several small knives inside. Each knife was for different rituals within an inheritance office. Hunlok removed a silver knife that had a jade and ruby handle.

"Please follow me," the diminutive Hunlok stated in a strong voice.

One goblin and six persons walked through a door into a smaller room that had a basin the middle of it. Hunlok came to the basin and walked up the small steps so he could reach the top of the basin. He then ran one of his clawed fingers over the rim of the basin. The platinum basin then took on a blue glow and then it dissipated. The basin however was now filled with a liquid that looked like water and a piece of parchment. Although the parchment was obviously submerged it was not wet.

"Please come forward and hold out your right hand," said Hunlok. Harry walked towards the basin. The others watched from inches away. Hunlok then used the silver knife with the jade and ruby handle and cut the palm of Harry's hand and blood dropped into the basin. Harry winced as he felt his skin being cut however a few seconds after the cut was complete a purple light appeared on Harry's hand. The cut closed and healed without a scar.

Within the basin the blood mixed with the water-like substance and various colors were seen in the liquid. Suddenly there was a pink glow from the basin that grew brighter and then it quickly dissipated. The liquid disappeared and left the parchment which was still blank but had a pink glow.

"We can return to the other room and see the results, ladies and gentlemen," said Hunlok.

Draco harshly brushed by Harry bumping into him in the process. Harry and Neville simply looked at each other in exasperation. They could never understand how someone who was supposed to be the supreme Slytherin carried his emotions in a manner for all to see.

"Harry, are you alright?", said Augusta with a tone of worry in her voice. She was worried about her nephew. She had no idea James' will would have exonerated Sirius if it had been made known all those years ago. Things would have been so different.

"No, Aunt I am not alright. I am so mad right now I feel as if I could explode. I just want to finish here and then go on my outing with Neville," said Harry in a wistful tone.

"Don't worry Harry, Britain will soon be a memory," said Neville in a light voice. He was angry in the extreme so he could only wonder how Harry felt. It was Harry's life that had been tampered with. He wasn't even supposed to meet his blasted muggle relatives and poor Sirius and Remus who died believing Dumbledore was their ally and great friend.

"I know Neville, it just…..I don't know. Come on," said Harry as he walked back into the office along with his cousin and aunt. The Malfoys were already seated.

"I am sorry for the delay Hunlok," said Harry as the trio sat down.

"Yes and now back to business," said Hunlok. He then ran his finger across the parchment that was still glowing with that pinkish hue. Words then began to appear on the parchment and the pink hue dissipated. Hunlok's feral eyes widened a bit as he read the paper.

"Most interesting," said Hunlok in a cryptic manner.

"Potter isn't really the heir is he? Well we can do the inheritance ritual for me now," said Draco in a petulant manner.

"Draco, patience my dear," said Narcissa in a brittle voice. She did not appreciate the spoiled ways of her son at times. It seems at moments he would forget who he was and would behave in a manner unbefitting someone of his station. However, as far as she was concerned her son was still among the cream of the crop and her son was still young. He would change in the years to come.

"Future Lord Potter the inheritance test revealed more than expected. I would normally ask Lord Malfoy and his family to leave however this new information involves them also. However would you like Lord Longbottom and the dowager Lady Longbottom to remain?," said Hunlok.

"What information?," asked Lord Malfoy and Augusta simultaneously as they looked at Hunlok.

"Yes, they can remain," said Harry hesitantly. What on earth could Hunlok have meant when he said the test revealed more than expected?

Hunlok then ran his finger down the paper again and a blur light appeared over the paper. The paper then was duplicated. Hunlok then rubbed a green gem that was embedded within the desk. Within seconds another goblin entered. Hunlok and the other goblin began speaking in rapid Gobbledegook for thirty seconds.

"I am sorry future Lord Potter however I need a sample of your blood and a bit of your hair for further testing. There is no problem however this is just to further check the results and to get an explanation. Nevertheless, I am sure the results will be the same," said Hunlok as he removed another knife from the upper right hand drawer of the desk. He then took out a black marble stone which was in the shape of a small box. The stone seemed seamless and looked like a piece of marble until Hunlok ran two wizened clawed finger over the top face of the stone. Suddenly in the stone a seal appeared and the top of the stone opened. Inside the stone was small obsidian thimble like apparatus. Hunlok then put the two pieces of parchment in the box after he removed the obsidian piece.

'Of course Hunlok," said Harry. He used the small scissors that Hunlok gave to him and cut a bit of his hair off. He then gave it to Hunlok who put it in the marble box.

"Please put this on your left ring finger," said Hunlok.

Harry stood up and went towards the desk. Everybody in the office was looking at Harry keenly particularly the Malfoys. Behind their cool and detached personality they were wracking their brains wondering what it was the goblin knew.

Harry then put the thimble on the tip of his finger. Seconds later he winced as something within the object stabbed him. Hunlok then took the thimble off Harry's finger. Magically (of course) the blood that was split was caught within the thimble and none was wasted. Hunlok then put the thimble, which was filled with blood, on top of the two papers in the box and waved his hand over it. The thimble seemed to melt into the parchments which then turned black and then purple for thirty seconds. Suddenly the glowing stopped. With the box they were now three parchments. Hunlok picked up the papers and then looked at the new parchment. He then resumed talking in rapid Gobbledegook to other goblin that had not left. The other goblin then said something in the affirmative and quickly walked out the room.

Hunlok settled back on the chair and then said, "A mystery that has made Gringotts and many in the wizarding world wonder has been solved. Lord Malfoy, you and your family remained because this concerns you all as a family matter.

Family matter? What on earth is he talking about? thought Harry along with all the others in the room.

Hunlok then handed the parchment to Harry. He beckoned Neville and Augusta to read along with him. The Malfoys would have to wait.

The three read the first parchment which stated:

Results of Inheritance Test of Harry James Potter-Black:

Heir of the Prodigious and Bold House of Potter (by birth-passed on through patriarchal line)

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (through hest blood adoption)

Heir of the Cunning and Ancient House of the Tremaynes (by birth-passed through the matriarchal line)

Heir of Malfoy Vault 789

"What? Is this a joke?," said Harry in shock. His aunt and Neville whispered the same sentiments. The Malfoys were itching to know what was so interesting.

"I assure you, sir, there is no joke. You are most definitely the heir of those three houses and that vault," said Hunlok.

A goblin then entered the room with a small golden box and a folder of papers. He then gave the items to Hunlok, spoke briefly and then left.

The three then continued reading the next parchment:

Results of Matriarchal Genealogy Test: (A/N: I am only mentioning some of the links that will be important later in the story. No way I was gonna do the whole thing. Just know that other children possibly were born of the unions shown however I only showed Harry's direct ancestors. Oh and I am sorry it is set up this way. Originally it was in family tree form but it would not work on )

Harry James Potter (1980- ): son of Lord James Ignotus Potter (1959-1981) and Lady Cynthia Paulina Wischard (adopted name Lily Rose Potter nee Evans)

Cynthia Paulina Wischard (1960-1981): daughter of Frederick Yaxley Wischard (1825- ) and Theodore Peter Wischard (nee Cale) - birth name: Claudius Leyland Tremayne

Claudius Leyland Tremayne (1827-1960): son of Lord Llewellyn Geraint Tremayne (1710-1867) and Lady Claudia Circe Tremayne (nee Malfoy)

Lady Claudia Circe Tremayne nee Malfoy (1770-1827): daughter of Lord Julius Galileo Malfoy and Lord Agamemnon Apollo Malfoy (nee Delacour) (1720-1960)

Lord Julius Galileo Malfoy (1690-1937): son of Lord Castor Amphion Malfoy (1570-1799) and Lady Vanetta Mary Malfoy (nee Weasley) (1650-1840)

Harry was beyond shocked. He could not even speak. Holy fucking Merlin. How on earth is this possible?

Neville and Harry were speechless however Augusta though shocked thought about the situation. She realized why Hunlok allowed the Malfoys to stay. This news would make all of wizarding Europe stutter. Harry was the Tremayne heir. I wonder why Lily did not know; probably because goblins only test for heritage in the inheritance rooms. She thought she was a muggleborn hence there would have been no need.

Unfortunately, she did not feel comfortable passing this information to the Malfoys however Augusta assumed there must be an inheritance coming from the Malfoy vaults. She had not yet read the last parchment so she could not be sure.

"Lord Malfoy, I did state that this information concerned you and your family. The results of the test are quite interesting. Future Lord Potter is indeed the rightful heir of the Black fortune and it seems he is the Tremayne heir," said Hunlok before he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Potter is the Tremayne heir? Surely you jest because that is impossible. His mother was a known mud….muggleborn," said Lucius. He was a shocked by the news and his calm collected mask fell for a few seconds. Although he asked the goblin if he was jesting however he knew the question was redundant. He had seen the rituals done. There was no doubt.

Draco and Narcissa were speechless.

"I never jest when it comes to matters of inheritance Lord Malfoy. I assure you that I am most serious and that the results are truth," said Hunlok as he opened the golden box that was brought to him earlier. A signet ring was inside. The older Malfoys eyes widened a bit when they looked closely at the ring. Like many purebloods, who knew the family crests by site, they recognized the design on the ring. The small design of a black unicorn and a white Abraxan with two red snakes at their hoofs at a river was visible to the people sitting in front of the desk.

Neville and Harry finally got over their shock. Neville whispered something to Harry which caused Harry to give a slightly irate huff. He then handed the Malfoys the first two pieces of parchment which they quickly read.

"Great Merlin…. damn this is …so bloody unfair," whispered Draco angrily.

"Well this has solved family mystery. The family along with our other relations has been searching any hint of Claudius for years. Society as a whole thinks the main family line has died out. Grand-grand aunt Claudia left her marriage settlement in one of the Malfoys vaults for her children's descendents. Due to her death and the supposed death of her son the family thought we would have to wait the requisite one hundred eighty years to reclaim the money to the main vaults. Well Mr. Potter you are a pureblood after all and related my illustrious family. The Wischards though not in my…social circles have Veela heritage just like the Tremaynes and Malfoy lines. This has been a most curious day, has it not?," said Lucius as he carefully looked at Harry. It was obvious to all that the wheels inside Lucius' blonde head where turning.

"I trust that this information will stay within these rooms? This is family matter after all," said Augusta while looking pointedly at Lucius. She did not look at the world through the rose colored glasses which quite a few of other English wizards did. She knew that Malfoy was in league with Voldemort. It was also Malfoy's brilliance and deep pockets and the corruption of the Ministry which always made Malfoy untouchable. She knew Lucius was thinking of a way to put the situation in a way to benefit him.

"My dear Lady Longbottom, who on earth would I tell?," said Lucius with a bare hint of a smirk.

Harry saw his aunt becoming quickly annoyed. He knew that Malfoy would not doubt go tell his master however that would have been unavoidable. The Malfoys along with their snake faced master would have found out sooner or later.

"Hunlok could we please get on with the inheritance ritual?," said Harry. He wanted to go to lunch with Nev and collect his thoughts.

Hunlok nodded his head in the affirmative. He laid the Potter and Black rings beside with the Tremayne signet. The Potter ring had two griffins with their wings outstretched in the sunrise on the face. The Black ring had a three Aethonons* bowing to a thestral with striking eyes.

"Please put the rings on in this order. The Potter ring goes on the ring finger of your right hand. The Black lordship ring goes on the index finger on you left hand. The Tremayne ring goes your right middle finger. Then read the mottos on each ring in this order, Potter, Tremayne, and then Black," said Hunlok.

Harry put the rings on and then said," Force et Loyauté en Premier* ,Famille et Pureté pour Toujours*, , Toujours Pur*". The rings the glowed brightly as the magic within the rings recognized the heir.

"You are now officially head of the Potter, Tremayne, and Black. These papers list all you various properties, stocks, bonds, and other monies," said Hunlok giving the folder to Harry.

He took the folder with a pale hand. He was still in shock. Mum was a pureblood…..Merlin she was related to the Malfoys….wait I am too. I am related to the Weasleys but thank Morgana it is more distant. No wonder the Malfoys hate the Weasleys. I figured it had to go beyond simply following society… but to have murdered their own kinswoman…..well thank goodness they are out of my life. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Harry looked at his aunt and Neville. They were smiling at him and he could see the bit of shock, and the deep familial support in their eyes.

"Hunlok, can you please send these documents to my lawyer and your employee, Mr. Deffold? I wish to go over these at my leisure.{ Hunlok nodded in the affirmative and took back the folder} Lady Malfoy, I realize that you are a bit...bothered at how event had turned out. However, I will not carry over feelings into my decision. I realize your son and I are not….the best of friends however, I do know what my responsibilities are. I can assure you this I will not be striking you from the family tapestry unless I have great reason too. However, if you happen to cross paths with a black haired woman who is a bit out of touch with reality tell her days on the family tapestry are numbered ," said Harry in clear voice.

Lucius and Narcissa were a bit shocked. Once they realized Harry was to be the new Lord of the House of Black they expected for mother and son to be stricken from the family tapestry and cast out the family's magic (which would bastardize Narcissa). It was Potter after all. However, they were grudgingly realizing that Azkaban changed the young man. Besides they could not be surprised at him disowning Bellatrix. They both knew she killed Sirius and Remus. However, they knew Bellatrix who was supreme in her blood purity ideals was not going to take her bastardization well...at all.

"Really Potter? I know you just cannot wait to get back at the snake house in any manner you can. You Gryffindors live for moments such as these," said Draco in a spiteful tone. His grey eyes were lit with disdain.

Harry looked at Draco. His facial features became deathly somber.

"I was expelled, Malfoy, hence I am not a Gryffindor. I would advise you to behave in a manner that shows you belong to Slytherin House and think before you speak," said Harry in a cold tone. Draco reddened slightly at the comment.

" I am sorry about my son Potter however, let us not part on ill terms. We are family after all," said Lucius with his signature smirk and with his hand outstretched.

Harry nodded his head and shook the outstretched hand. He did have manners after all; yet he was no fool the Malfoys could not be trusted. Harry was willing to bet quite a few galleons that before the day was done Tom would know of Harry's new found familial connections.

After going over a few more minute details the Malfoys and all the others left the office and went about their business.

"Aunt, I cannot believe this. How is this possible? I mean I saw the results but why didn't my mother know?," said Harry as they walked out the office.

"Lily thought…no believed she was a muggleborn as with everyone else. No one in their wildest dreams would have thought a Tremayne would have grown up amongst muggles. Blood inheritance rituals only occur when asked for or when needed. I know blood is needed to open account at Gringotts but it is not tested for heritage unless within an inheritance room. However, I wish to know why she was with muggles in the first place. Her father, who must have not known of his heritage, was married to a Wischard. The Wischards are wealthy family to be sure ,however, not a member of the most elite circles. Why was she in a place that led to her being adopted by muggles? That goes against our most important standard. I remember hearing something about that family decades ago, I just cannot put my finger on it," said Augusta in deep thought.

"Well Harry, look on the bright side. The Tremayne House has already declared the Weasleys irrevocable blood traitors. Once this becomes known, as I am sure it will once the Ministry catches wind, you can remind the public. The only thing I think you should do is publicly separate Percy Weasley from the rest of his family. He has not been aligned with them for some years. I do believe he separated from his family while we were both still at Hogwarts. It would be good to have a ….acquaintance , if you will, that is close to Fudge," said Neville as he walked.

Augusta and Harry looked at Neville and they saw the merit in his idea. Yes, Percy could be useful. He would never be a friend however, it would not be right to punish him along with the rest of his family.

"Moments like these Neville you remind me of your grandfather. I think that is a grand idea. Besides, we will need an extra nose or two in the Ministry particularly in the Minister's Offices since I am almost positive Fudge will not be going anywhere. I do believe when we go abroad we will be quite busy. I am sure the Delacours will want to meet with you, Harry. Perhaps the Wischards too before we leave the country of course. However, I must find out what caused your mother to be with muggles. Not to mention the other families that you are distantly related too," said Augusta.

"Didn't Bill marry Fleur Delacour?," said Harry. Being in Azkaban did not allow him to keep up on social tidbits. Since being out he had been reading etiquette books and school books. He had not had time to keep up with Madame Relcoe's social column.

"They broke up quicker than you can say flobberworm. After your trial and the whole nasty business that came out of it she broke it off. Remember you saved her sister during the second task of the TriWizard Tournament? She sent Gran a letter stating she knew you were innocent. She could not do much but she stood by you. Imagine the Delacours surprise when they learn that you are a distant relation. Now I realize where you get your wicked good looks from. You are coming from several generations of some serious Veela stock, dear cousin," sad Neville with a smile on his face.

"I don't' look that good Nev….and don't say stock. I am not a farm animal," said Harry in a huff.

Augusta and Neville laughed as they walked out of the bank.

"Harry, if you want to go home I can miss my club meeting today. I don't mind at all," said Augusta in a worried tone.

"Aunt, I am fine. It was just a shock that was all besides I need to go out for my own well being. Nev and I will meet you at home later," said Harry.

"All right then dears. I will see you later," Augusta stated. She then began to walk away to an apparition point which was at near a little park at the far end of Diagon Alley.

Harry and Neville walked out the bank and then went into the small street beside the bank and a quaint little shop that sold pretty odds and ends. This street led to the Fairgrounds. The Fairgrounds was basically a wizard shopping center. Places to eat and excellent shops were here along with several hotels. The Fairgrounds served wealthier clientele. They were in the midst of some light conversation when they heard voices behind them.

"Harry, Harry, mate wait up. Didn't you hear me calling you?," said Ron, who was a bit winded from running. He was followed by the twins, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

Neville and Harry looked at each other. The same thought was going through their head. These people never know when to give up do they? Are they so dense to think a mere sorry can cure the past?

Harry and Neville turned around and simply stared at the group. The silence unnerved the others. It was Ginny who broke the silence.

"Oh, Harry. I am so sorry for following everyone else. I was so young and silly then. I hope to be friends with you again. You are my first and only love," said Ginny in a wistful voice as she suddenly hugged Harry with enough force to make him loss his balance and fall.

Neville looked at the girl as if she had grown three heads along with a tail and helped pull the stupid girl's arms from around Harry's neck. He helped Harry up and left Ginny on the ground. Suffice it to say it was noticed by quite a few members of the public who stopped to see what they commotion was about.

"You dense girl, did Lord Potter give you leave to harass his person? Is it the aim of all the Weasleys to injure others who have done naught to deserve it?," said Neville as used his wand to cast a cleaning charm on Harry's robes since he has no wand yet.

"She's sorry Neville and Harry. She is just happy to see you, that is all," said George as he began to walk closer to Harry.

Harry gave a snicker and then said, "Really? Don't lie to me. I know what happened when I was in Azkaban. A place I was put into due to the loving and caring of those I considered family. I was such an idiot back then. Although I hated being in Azkaban important truths were revealed to me because of that experience. Don't seek me you if you know what is good for your health," said Harry in angry tone. He then turned to walk away with Neville and then Ron spoke.

"What about you being my blood brother along with Hermione? Remember when we did the ceremony the month before you left Hogwarts for the last time? We are always going to be in your life Harry, we are trying. We all made a mistake and are sorry. Can't you see that instead of being blinded by this silly anger," shouted Ronald.

By this time more bystanders were present. Everyone who was anyone had read the articles about the Potter/Black fiasco. They wanted to witness anything that included Harry Potter first hand. Seconds later the press appeared.

Harry froze when those words left Ronald's lips. Neville saw his cousin become stiff with rage. Harry turned around and then an unseen force knocked the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Hermione on the ground.

"You dare remind me of that? You both forgot about it seeing that less than two months later you both declared me evil and uncontrollable in front of Wizengamot. You think I will ever forget what you all have done to me? It was bad enough throwing me in Azkaban like a piece of rubbish and getting rich of my misfortune but now you have the nerve to tell me that my anger is silly and misplaced. Know this I will never forgive the lot of you. I could only imagine what Sirius and Remus would have thought of you all if they were still alive. You all disgust me and you are all nothing to me. Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Frederick Weasley, Charles Weasley, William Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore, as head of the houses of Potter and Black I declare you in the name of all magic to be blood enemies and oath breakers. You Weasleys and Hermione Granger, I declare you all, except Percy Weasley, to be blood traitors against the houses of Potter and Black. I despise you all. Do not make yourselves known to me or call my name out in public again," said Harry in a hard angry tone.

Everyone felt the magic of Harry's words and then saw the yellow bands of magic that settled on the group still on the ground. Soon after a red band of magic then settled on the Weasleys . The bands of magic soon dissipated. Everyone was speechless. The press did not even ask questions they were so flabbergasted. They just realized that the recently freed Harry Potter was lord of two great houses and he just declared Dumbledore a blood enemy and an oath breaker. They all were thinking what on earth could he have done which deserved such a public putdown.

Meanwhile Dumbledore and the Weasleys were focused on Harry's words. Dumbledore was racking his brain to think of a way to change Harry's attitude. Of course, he did not see anything wrong in his own actions. As far has he been concerned anything he did was for the greater good. The others got up and used cleaning charms on their clothes. They were soundly embarrassed and then they realized there was a crowd witnessing their sound and public humiliation

"Come on Harry. Don't let these…..nothings ruin your day. We have better things to do," said Neville as he pulled his cousin away. The anger began to dissipate with Harry. He shook his head and then walked away with Neville.

There were several press reporters from various periodicals including Rita Skeeter. She was still a bit chagrined that she missed the story of the year that came out over a fortnight ago. However, now she caught a bigger scoop as far as she was concerned. She rushed back to the Daily Prophet headquarters for she was determined to beat all the other competition and be the reporter to first break the news.

A/N: Liés par l'Honneur et le Sang = Bound by Honor and Blood (Longbottom)

Famille et Pureté pour Toujours = Family and Purity Always (Tremayne)

Force et Loyauté en Premier= Strength and Loyalty First (Potter)

Toujours Pur= Always Pure (Always Pure)

Aethonon- a winged horse that is very similar to its French counterpart the Abraxan, however it is a bit smaller in length and in wingspan. Also it is not as temperamental as Abraxans. It is indigenous to the northern moors of England, and parts of Wales and Scotland. Is not usually visible to muggles.

Chinese silk fairyworm- is a caterpillar that lives along the Yangtze (the magical portion which muggles cannot see) and comes in various species which are signified by their colors (red, white, black, yellow, green, orange,and blue), All silk from these fairyworms are very valuable however the silk of the blue and black varieites are of superior grade then the rest and hence much more expensive. (one yard {sorry I am american i will be using our system over here} of the blue and black silk can cost up to 150 galleons) FYI:1 galleon=23 GBP= 34.3043 USD

I have reads the reviews and I once again thank you for all of them as there are my catalyst for writing. I have received quite a few PM's and reviews about Snape/Voldemort. I did forget to put up slash warnings. Sorry about that I will remember next time. Anyhoo, quite a few were either disappointed in Snape being Voldemort's hubby and that he was truly dark. Well I am sorry but it is my story and to be quite honest I am a bit tired of the hackneyed – 'Snape becomes Harry's friend after he is betrayed by all and then Snape becomes Harry close friend/lover/or father'- plot. So I decided to do something very different. Besides everyone needs a bit of love it just seems Snape prefers his men to be a bit more …..coldblooded. Plus I always thought the change in Snape in those type of plots to be a bit unbelievable in most stories (although there have been a quite few fics which have successfully disputed that statement). I hope I did not lose readers over that and if I did well to bad because they are going to miss a great story.

Anyways, I did not mean to take so long with this chapter but I was a bit stuck and then I had to check and make sure translations were correct and all (I hope they are) and then I had to worry about the details. I did not wish to make mistakes. I know when I read a fic with careless mistakes it bothers me. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 8! More intrigue, danger, romance, discoveries, and meeting OC's in the chapters ahead.

Last thing…when I mentioned in the last chapter Harry was on his way to a special man…I did not mean immediately. I stand by what I said in my Author's Note chapter. All I meant it that the choice Harry, Luna, and Neville made will lead to those things I mentioned in the last line of the last chapter I wrote.

One more thing... I know in the canon the Longbottoms were attacked after the Potters. But remember this is hence I am not writing canon( if I was that would be plagiarism and then JKR could sue me for my pennies). In my story, the Longbottoms were injured on the job by Bellatrix Black and Barty Crouch Jr. The prophecy was then made known to Voldemort a few days after by Severus. Since Neville could not be found and Peter told him where the Potters were he went after Harry, James, and Lily. Just for clarification.

I already have started Chapter 9. Hopefully it will be up by Sunday.


	10. ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else from its canon nor do I make a profit. I do own the original items, spells, persons, Ministry departments, places, magical creatures mentioned in my story. U wanna use them? Please ask my permission first.

Story- is Parseltongue or is a particular inflection of the voice (e.g. sarcasm, or a threat) depending on the situation

Thoughts- inner thoughts

*****I also want to send a special thank you to the reviewer, Hoshi, for posting the correct French translations for the family mottos mentioned in chapter 8. I have since corrected them.******

I have read your reviews and I know most of you really don't like that Dumbledore, Granger, and the Weasleys have inherited money. Just remember everything cannot work in Harry's favor. I am making this as realistic as possible but do not fear like I said-revenge is sweeter when savored.

Chapter 9

Augusta was about to leave one of her social clubs and head home. This particular one was called Wisteria, which was basically a place to pick up social tidbits, light conversation, and for women to play games. Wisteria was a club for the middle aged witch (ages 90-170). Many of her friends through their own deduction guessed that she had custody of her nephew, Harry Potter. Augusta also invited a few of her friends and their families to one of her homes in France for an official 'introduction to society' party for Harry and Neville (and Luna as well) before the school term was due to begin.

Over the past two years Luna and Neville had not made many new friends not only due to the fact that they were not in school but were too busy for serious social gatherings and did not feel quite comfortable having too much fun while Harry was in prison. The custom was when an heir or heiress came of age there was an introduction party. Since Neville took up the lordship he had not had a party and seeing Harry and Neville had the same birthdays she just thought it was best that the parties be combined. Luna was also being introduced because although she was a pureblood her family was not of the same social class as the Longbottoms or Potters. Augusta one day hoped that Luna would be Lady Longbottom for in Luna she saw not only a budding great beauty but a young woman of integrity and great spirit. Whenever Luna and Neville decided to marry and bond it would be among the highlights of the social season.

As Augusta was about to portkey home a voice called to her.

"Augusta, my dear, before you leave you must read this. It concerns you grandson and grandnephew. It is the front page," said Eugenia, the wife of Paul Jasperson. The Jaspersons were a very wealthy yet untitled family. Eugenia moved briskly to Augusta. The rest of the women present quieted as they began take newspapers from the house elves and began to read.

Augusta took the paper Eugenia had in her hand. She wondered what on earth could have happened in the four hours since she left Gringotts with the boys. She sat down at a chair near the fireplace and began to read the article in a special edition of The Daily Prophet.

POTTER AND LONGBOTTOM HUMILIATE AT THE FAIRGROUNDS

By Rita Skeeter

The Fairgrounds is normally a place where those who wish for higher end clothing, supplies, restaurants, or hotel accommodations are found. The Fairgrounds is normally a place in which the only hustle and bustle is present at apparition points or when Herr Hohenzollern brings in a new clothing creation at his famous boutique. However, today at the Fairgrounds two young lords put certain people in their place.

I was informed by an eyewitness, who is a notable French lady yet who wishes to remain anonymous, that Lord Harry Potter and Lord Neville Longbottom were simply taking a relaxing stroll when suddenly they were accosted by a "loud group of crass redheads who were followed by that Headmaster from that quaint English school". This noted lady then said a crazed looking young girl then threw her arms around Lord Potter in "such a manner as to not only injure him in body but in the mind as well; however what can one expect of that class of people?"

What can one expect indeed?

I happened to be at the scene for the latter end of this situation. Miss Ginerva Weasley was then removed from Lord Potter's person by Lord Longbottom. He then said, "Is this the plan of this upstart family to harass and to injure others who have done nothing to deserve it?" (I also must add that Lord Potter still looks underweight and the force of his fall due to Miss Weasley could have injured him seriously.)

One of the owners of that infamous joke shop in Diagon Alley then said their sister was overjoyed to see Harry Potter. This statement was laughed at by Lord Potter, himself, who kindly reminded them that it was the "loving support" of the family which led to his stay in Azkaban. I would remind the public that several statements that were made by certain members of the Weasley family were important in leading to the unlawful imprisonment of the boy-who-lived. Many of these statements came from Ronald Weasley and his muggleborn girlfriend, Hermione Granger, who were the former best friends of both young lords. However that is not then end of the tale. Ronald Weasley then told Lord Potter, "Why do you hold on to this stupid anger? We made a mistake get over it, after all you are my blood brother remember? We did the ceremony along with Hermione two years ago. Forgive us. We forgive you."

Suffice it to say Lord Potter was beyond irate. He then declared all the Weasleys (except Percy Weasley for some reason that is unknown to this writer as of yet) and Chief Warlock Dumbledore blood enemies and oath breakers. He then declared the Weasleys save one and Hermione Granger blood traitors. Lord Potter pronounced these words as head of the houses of Potter and Black.

This reporter can understand the declarations against the Weasleys; however why was Albus Dumbledore included? If the public remembers Chief Warlock Dumbledore during the trial a little over two years ago did not definitively testify against Lord Potter. He stated that the treatment he received from his muggle relatives could have possibly caused unstable behavior; however are such statements worthy of such open humiliation? This reporter believes there is more to the story than known to the public.

This brings more questions mind: Why were all the Weasleys (barring one) declared blood traitors by Lord Potter? If Lord Potter only did the blood bonding ceremony with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger (as stated by Ronald Weasley) the magic should not have worked on the entire family however, the magic proved true and was witnessed by dozens within The Fairgrounds.

Did Lord Potter complete the ceremony with the entire family?

This does not seem likely as it was known that Charles and William Weasley were not particularly close with Lord Potter. However, these two sons did stand by their family and made several disparaging remarks about Lord Potter while he was wrongly imprisoned. However, many members of society did the same.

Is Harry Potter possibly related to the Weasleys? A source in the Family and Lineage Department within the Ministry has stated at no point did the Weasleys or Potters intermarry within the last one thousand years hence that scenario is not possible (the relation is far too distant for the magic of blood traitor declarations to work). Since Lord Potter is also Lord Black this avenue was also searched. According to my previous source, Lord Potter due to Black Family inheritance rules had to be a Black either by birth, hest or erus blood adoption. While the two latter blood adoptions were the only possible ways of inheritance the Blacks were never aligned with the Weasleys at any time in the history of the family hence this leads to my question. Why did the blood traitor declaration magic work against the Weasleys?

Yet this was not the ultimate embarrassment for the day. That came from young Lord Longbottom who told his companion, "Let us leave these nothings we have much better places to be," and then they both promptly continued on their leisurely walk as if nothing happened.

My source in the Family and Lineage Department has informed me of a known yet often forgotten detail. Lady Augusta Marie Longbottom was born Lady Augusta Marie Potter. She is the sister of Harry Potter's grandfather. Is this the person who received custody of Lord Potter once he was released from Azkaban? It is very likely as Lord Potter has no other living wizarding or muggle relatives and was has been seen in the presence of both Longbottoms in the past week.

The Longbottoms have not aligned themselves with the Weasleys or Dumbledore since the deaths of the young lord's parents for reasons unknown even to this reporter. Possibly the Longbottoms know the issue between the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Lord Potter.

This reporter vows to publish those facts once they are known.

Augusta was shocked at what the article detailed. They had the nerve to follow Harry. I wonder how Dumbledore managed to still be alive? The vow was not to actively seek Harry…that blasted man must have went through a loophole. Damn it. I wanted him dead. He is far too slippery by half.

"Dear ladies, in light of this information I really must be going home," said Augusta as she pulled her portkey out from her small handbag.

Longbottom Manor was in an unplottable location and also had the Fidelus Charm placed upon it for extra security. She only had the floo at the Manor open to certain locations. Although she believed the women of her clubs to be trustworthy Augusta knew one could not be too careful.

After the unfortunate impromptu meeting at The Fairgrounds the cousins went to lunch and Harry had lobster for the first time and shared a superb bottle of five-hundred year old Elfin wine with Neville.

The young men then went to an optician to see if Harry would be able to have his eyes corrected. The optician told Harry the repair on his eyes would not hold permanently due to the fact that for years Harry had been wearing the wrong prescriptions and it had weakened the optic nerve and that his stay in Azkaban also did damage to his eyesight. However, the wizarding optician did say the repair would dissipate when Harry was around 170 and as far as Harry was concerned he would not mind wearing glasses again at that age. Harry and Neville had portkeyed home after purchasing a few odds and ends.

Harry had a meeting at six with his lawyer, Mr. Deffold, and wished to have a few moments of peace to ruminate the events of the day. He was also thinking about what his aunt had said about distant relations wanting to meet him. He did not mind meeting the Delacours because he very much wanted to see Fleur and her sister again. It warmed his heart that Fleur had stood behind him even though she could not really help.

He was not too keen on meeting others but Harry realized that he was the head of three houses and with such titles came great social responsibilities.

This is so not good. On top of being 'Harry Potter' I am now this long lost heir. I can already see the headlines. Well before I never used my fame for my protection…..those days are over. Malfoy has protected himself from the Ministry laws itself with his name and wealth alone. I need to take a page out of his book. I will never completely trust those outside of my family circle and the Lovegoods to protect my interests however, it is time to begin behaving as the titled noble I am.

Harry was jolted out from his inner musings by Neville calling him.

"Oh I am sorry, Nev, what did you say?," said Harry as he lay on his bed.

Neville fully walked into the room and then sat on the bed.

"I was asking you if you are alright but I bet I already have the answer to that question. Look on the bright side; we are not spending much time in England. I think Gran is going to want you to contact your other newfound relations. That would include the Wischards, Delacours, Weldons, and a few other families that I cannot think of at this point. I think Gran would probably want a little get together with them first and then another with the rest of society. I'm pretty sure she is going to have these get-togethers on the Continent though. She has no desire to stay in England at this point in time," said Neville as he turned to his cousin.

"Dear Hera, I am not looking forward to meeting these people. I bet that means I am going to have to invite the Malfoys also since I would not want to not invite them; that would look very bad unfortunately. I just wish they did not have to be there today because we both know they are not going to keep this within the family. Then again the world would have found out once it came to Fudge's attention," said Harry in a contemplative tone.

"You are right about that sadly. Anyways I really came in here to cheer you up. Luna and her father will be coming up in the morning. Mr. Lovegood only saw you when you were sick and I doubt you remember him being there. He had some work to catch up on and now he is free. He really wants to meet you…," said Neville before he was interrupted by Harry.

"He does not need to ask permission to see me Nev. I consider him and Luna family for all the things they have done for me, you know that," said Harry as he began to sit up on the bed.

"I know that Harry but Mr. Lovegood is a newspaper writer by trade and as such he always confirms that open invitations are indeed open. It is his habit. I already sent him and Luna an owl that they can come over at ten in the morning for a late breakfast," said Neville.

"Hmmmm…I am sure your owl to Luna was about more than just coming over for a 'late breakfast'," said Harry in a smirk.

"I know when she smiles I just want to….hey those are private but you are right though," said Neville as a light blush came upon his cheeks which reminded Harry of the Neville he met in first year who would blush in embarrassment over every little mistake he made in Potions class or when he was the center of attention. Harry simply laughed at his love struck cousin.

"You know Harry, I really love her. I never thought that anyone would ever see beyond the pudgy little boy I used to be. Everyone saw me as the Squib of Hogwarts. I even remember hearing some of our housemates when you were not around saying if it were not for my money I would end up like Filch... but she saw me. The last year you were at Hogwarts we began a tentative friendship. Everyone thought she was strange and slightly mad ….it was like we belonged together…both of us the outcasts of our houses. When you went to Azkaban our friendship only grew stronger. I love her so much Harry that words cannot explain. I plan on proposing to her soon you know. I don't plan on marrying her until we both finish with university but I just want to lay my claim on her I suppose. Sounds old fashioned doesn't it?," said Neville with a silly grin on his face.

Harry went and sat next to his cousin as he saw the deep emotions within Neville's eyes.

"I don't think it is silly at all Neville. I always thought you and Luna got the short end of the stick where Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were concerned. I haven't been here long but I see the way she looks at you and I hope that one day someone would be able to look at me in that manner. I think you should do it because it will make her the happiest woman on earth. There is no one better. She has proven herself to be loyal in the direst situation. I remember that day in the Department of Mysteries and she was absolutely...brilliant just like you... and stop calling yourself a squib we both know that was just your low lack of confidence undermining your natural ability. Of course, I don't mind if my two best friends in the whole world got married it just makes it easier on me because then I won't need to get two wedding gifts," said Harry with a smile.

Neville simply shook his head and muttered 'cheapskate' as he began to laugh. Harry was about to say something else when his aunt walked through the open door of his bedroom.

"Dear Merlin, I am so glad you boys are here. I just read the articles in the paper not too long ago and feared something else had happened to you both," said Augusta as she came into the bedroom and proceeded to give Harry and Neville a hug.

"What article?," said Neville as both he and Harry looked at Augusta quizzically.

"Accio Special Editions of today's Daily Prophet and Veritas," said Augusta as she held out her hand. Within seconds two newspapers shot through the open doorway into her pale hand. She then gave a paper to Neville and Harry. They immediately saw the headlines and the quickly read through the articles and then exchanged papers and continued to read once again.

"I did not know the press was there Harry but either way you were fucking brilliant," said Neville who temporarily forgot his Gran was in the room.

"We were both bloody fucking brilliant. Maybe we should find a time turner and go back and do more damage," said Harry with a wide grin. Neville was about to respond when Augusta spoke.

"Please refrain from using profanities in my presence you two, although this is one of the few instances in which it was aptly used I suppose and no talk about time turners. I don't know where the young people of this generation get such ideas from. Time turners indeed! I just wish I had been there but then again if I was there I doubt that group of turncoats would have accosted you. Besides the Weasleys and Dumbledore's reputations have been damaged in ways that newspaper articles cannot report. They were rightly embarrassed within The Fairgrounds and now society will be their judge. I am sure they will be aptly ignored by certain peoples and by certain establishments well at least until Dumbledore does his form of damage control. That man has far too much control in England if you ask me but I know many will never look at him the same besides he does not have as many allies as he thinks," said Augusta as she sat in one of the armchairs near the fireplace in Harry's room.

"Sorry about the language Aunt Augusta I guess we got a bit carried away. It was really good that they stopped Nev and me today. I got to rant a bit and I feel loads better. I had some steam to blow off and they served their purpose. Anyways once Deffold sends out that press release I am sure that will take precedence over today's news," said Harry.

"Oh that meeting is at six. Well go ahead Harry, he should be flooing into office I made for you in a few minutes," said Augusta.

"If you both don't mind you can attend. I really want to do things by the letter. Neville you were groomed to take over your title and aunt you have been doing this for years. I really don't mind you both being there for the meeting it would help me immensely," said Harry. He really felt out of his element when it came to certain things and he could imagine what his various inheritances contained and besides they were both his family. He had no need for secrets between them as of yet.

"Of course Harry. Let us go wait for Deffold in your office then," said Augusta. The trio then got up and made their way to the room where Harry was to have his meeting.

Harry, Neville, and Augusta sat down at a circular table in the center of the office along with Mr. Deffold. Introductions had been made and Mr. Deffold had asked Harry which one of his titles he should call him by. Harry stated he could call him by his first name however Mr. Deffold was a man of business and propriety although he could relax when warranted. He said during business matters he would call him by his proper title. Hence Harry said to call him Lord Potter.

A house elf brought tea for the four and popped out of sight.

"Lords Potter and Longbottom I have read about your small meeting at The Fairgrounds earlier today. It was quite interesting to read. I am sad to say that Mr. Dumbledore seems to have found a loophole in the unbreakable bond however the picture with him on the ground was quite amusing," said Florian Deffold with a smirk.

"Thank you Deffold. In hindsight it was quite comical particularly when Miss Weasley declared her undying love to me. I think she might be a bit touched in the mind," said Harry as he took a sip of his mint tea.

"I must agree Harry. I remember when I was back in the Gryffindor common room, when you were in Azkaban, she was telling Hermione and others that she had planned to marry you but unfortunately that you had killed that dream with "your murderous adventures". I do fear she might have seen you as the way for her family to become rich again. Plus if a marriage took place she would have become Lady Potter," said Neville as he put down his teacup on his saucer. Augusta simply shook her head and muttered 'daft girl' under her breath.

"Well in light of that Lord Potter I do believe I should have one of the associates in the firm write up restraining order requests immediately and send them to the Ministry," said Florian as he took out a stack of papers out of the exquisite leather attaché case that he had.

"Yes, please do. I want one against every Weasley excluding Percy and make sure that Dumbledore is included. If Fudge won't fulfill the request I will visit him in person and remind him that I am in charge of three lordships," said Harry in a forthright manner.

Augusta simply looked at Harry with pride. She had hoped that Harry would grow accustomed to sometimes throwing his name around without feeling as if he were growing airs. She realized she had nothing to worry about.

"Yes Lord Potter that will do very well. In light of recent events I am sure there will be no problems with the process of getting the restraining orders. About the three houses you are in charge of however, there is much to discuss. Let us begin with the Potter inheritance. This parchment lists all monies, lands, properties, stocks, bonds, and all other items that you have inherited from your parents," said Florian as he handed Harry the parchment.

Harry took the paper from Mr. Deffold. Since he was sitting between Augusta and Neville they simply read while he was reading.

***Assets of the Prodigious and Bold House of Potter***

Total Assets (includes current, long-term investments, fixed assets, intangibles & tangibles) - $800,056,908 galleons 2 sickles 11 knuts

Trust Fund for Harry James Potter- 8,750,000 galleons

Properties:

Potter Manor (family seat)- unplottable in England

Godric's Hollow

English Summer Houses in Bath, and near Isles of Sicily

Summer Home in Paris, France

Château in Wizarding town of Limoges*, France

Winter Homes Moscow (Russia), Lisbon (Portugal)

Various vacation houses in Italy, Russia, and Germany (see attached documents)

Houses in Wizarding sections of New York City (USA), Boston (USA), Philadelphia (USA), San Francisco (USA), Cairo (Egypt)-presently all being leased to various families (see attached documents)

Quay's & Boddins Rare Animals and Items Emporium- owns the land upon which site stands

Stocks:

1000 shares of Wizarding News Network*

560 shares of the Daily Prophet

231 shares of Barlow's Rare Magical and Mystical Creature Shop

*** (there is more but at this point in the story these details are not crucial just note the Potters were a very wealthy family)

Harry looked up from the parchment and was slightly pale.

"I have this much money? I mean Aunt told me I was rich but this is crazy. I always thought my trust fund was it. I always thought that….you know before I went to Azkaban…I would have had to stretch the trust funds left by Sirius and my parents. Dumbledore always made it seem as if that was all I had," said Harry in a low tone.

"No, my lord, even without the other inheritances you are a wealthy young man. Later in the week I will receive a check from the Ministry for you. This will be a check that will be equal to all the money you would have made off your various investments if your accounts were not handed over to the Ministry. It should be approximately 10 million galleons," said Deffold.

"Thank you for all you have done for me, Mr. Deffold," said Harry with an honest light in his eyes.

"I am simply doing my job, my lord. Here are the lists of the Black and Tremayne fortunes,' said Deffold with a slight smile as he handed two more parchments to Harry.

*** Assets of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black***

Total Assets (includes current, long-term investments, fixed assets, intangible & tangible) - $19,456,121,890 galleons 3 sickles

Trust Fund for Harry James Potter (set up by late Lord Sirius Black): 10,000,000 galleons

Properties:

Black Manor (family seat)-unplottable in England

12 Grimmauld Place

English Summer Houses in Bath, Liverpool, and near the Isles of Sicily

Château de Noir*- Limoges, France

French Summer Homes Paris and Toulouse

Various other homes in Monaco, Belgium, Italy, Norway, Austria

*(there a various other stocks, properties and such however at this point in the story they are negligible)

***Assets of the Cunning and Ancient House of Tremayne***

Total Assets (includes current, long-term investments, fixed assets, intangibles & tangibles) - $31,876,902,793

Properties:

Tremayne Manor (family seat) - unplottable in France

101 Orchard Lane- family 'cottage' in Kensington -( A/N- is truly a large mansion)

English Summer Houses- Bath, Isles of Sicily, Liverpool

*(there a various other stocks, properties and such however at this point in the story they are negligible)

Harry was a more than a bit shocked.

"Merlin, Harry you have so many properties," said Neville as he looked through the papers which described the various properties that were listed.

"I had all of this and I was living in a cupboard and then a storage room?," said Harry in a whisper to himself but which was heard by the three others at the table.

Augusta simply squeezed Harry's hand and gave him a smile.

He then smiled back. No use dwelling on that part of my past. The Dursleys are dead. I never have to go back to that cursed house again.

"This is quite a large fortune you have Harry. I hope you don't spend it all in one place," said Augusta with a smile.

Neville and Harry began to laugh.

"Yes, aunt I am going to spend it all on clothes and fine wine…I don't see how anyone can spend this much money even with the extended life span that we have," said Harry.

"It can be done Lord Potter. I assure you it is not easy but it has occurred with real heady wastrels," said Deffold. Augusta shook her head in agreement. She knew of several families which were ruined by compulsive and irresponsible spending although those fortunes were not quite as much as Harry's.

"Mr. Deffold I would like to set to set up a foundation in honor of Remus Lupin for werewolves and their families. I know in other nations werewolves are allowed to have regular jobs and have their own special areas for the night of the full moon but other than that they are full citizens. I wish it was like that here. I think I remember hearing in the past that some werewolves are Death Eaters. However, I am sure there are hundreds who were like Remus and who refuse to follow that route. I wish for the foundation to supply for their welfare within England and if they wish to move to a more accepting country to pay their passage and give them starting up money," said Harry in a determined tone.

"You are right Harry. I used to think that werewolves were ravenous beings set to kill wizards in their beds but after I heard that Professor Lupin was a werewolf I realized that could not be so. I would like to help also ," said Neville as in a pensive tone.

"Thank you Nev," said Harry with a smile.

"Well, my lords I can set this up for you. May I ask how much is to be earmarked for this foundation? ," asked Mr. Deffold.

"I wish to give half of the liquid assets of the Potter fortune to the Remus Lupin Foundation to start with. I plan to give more as time passes. I would also like to use my name to gain support and if possible hire werewolves or relatives of werewolves to work for the foundation. These people are still wizards and witches every night except for once a month. Due to recent laws werewolves are not even allowed to attend Hogwarts anymore. I want scholarships available for these children so they can go abroad for school. I know there is not a large population in England but it is this type of disenfranchisement of people that sends them to Voldemort. Remus might be alive if the laws were better. He was proud man and look what prejudice brought him to. He had no choice but to work for that damn man and since Sirius was still technically an escaped convict at the time he could not withdraw large cash amounts without bringing more attention from the Ministry. I know there are some like Fenrir Greyback who are beyond help and enjoy hurting and purposefully infecting others but many should not suffer for the few. I am sure a few of the properties I have can be used for this purpose," said Harry.

"I think that is a grand idea Harry and I will give a donation from my personal accounts also and I will make mention to my friends and associates," said Augusta.

"Deffold you can take three hundred million galleons from the Longbottom accounts for the Lupin Foundation," said Neville as he picked up his teacup once again.

"Very well my lords and my lady. I will get together with my associates and draw up the required papers and have them ready for you to sign as soon as possible. My dear lady, I have researched the question sent you sent to me by owl today about the Wischards," said Florian Deffold.

Harry's and Neville's ears perked up when that name was mentioned. They both remembered the name from the family tree Hunlok gave them earlier during the Blood Inheritance Ritual.

"Thank you Deffold. I was wracking my brain for that information but I just could not remember what happened decades ago and I could not simply ask my acquaintances. It would have been peculiar to suddenly ask about that family," said Augusta.

"Yes, well I had a junior associate do a bit of research. It seems the reason why Lord Potter did not inherit anything from the Wischards, despite him being a descendant of from the main branch, was Mr. Frederick Wischard divorced Theodore Peter Wischard nee Cale –aka Claudius Leyland Tremayne- when he was pregnant in 1960," said Deffold who was then interrupted by Augusta's gasp.

"Circe, of course, I remember now. That divorce was scandalous. Mr. Frederick Wischard stated that he was divorcing his husband for infidelity and getting pregnant with another man's bastard by use of a potion. I remember Theodore now. I do believe I saw him at a few functions Grant (-her late husband) took me to. He was quite stunning. I remember he had dark blond hair and green eyes. You have his eyes Harry I believe. Anyways, the divorce went through. Then not even before the ink was dry on the divorce papers Mr. Wischard married again to a very wealthy heir. That means the gossip was true. There was speculation that Theodore had died in childbirth and the babe sent to an orphanage however everyone assumed it was one run by the Ministry not a muggle one. Dear Merlin that has to be it; how else would have Lily ended up with a muggle family ?!," said Augusta.

"I am afraid you are correct, Lady Longbottom. Theodore Cale was a supposed orphan who married Mr. Wischard in 1882. It seems they met at a charity ball that was held at the Kelly's Home for Children in Ireland, which is where Theodore grew up and then worked. It seems to have been a whirlwind type of romance according to sources. Although the Wischards were wealthy it seems Mr. Frederick Wischard wanted more later in the marriage. He had set his eye upon Sir Leon Paddington's youngest son. Although the Paddingtons are not a family with a higher title they are very wealthy as you know Lady Longbottom. According to the former personal assistant of Mr. Theodore Cale-Wischard, Frederick Wischard was going through a bit of financial problems during the 1950s due to poor investments and saw an advantageous marriage as the solution. Once Mr. Wischard became with child things took a turn for the worst. His husband saw the pregnancy and suspected adultery due to the fact that he was never pregnant before in the marriage. It seems that Theodore did not know of his strong Veela heritage and neither did his husband. Mr. F. Wischard assumed the child was not his and accused his husband of using another man and a potion to beget a false heir and secure his position in the family. I suppose now it is obvious that Theodore became pregnant from natural means. Anyways, the divorce went through when he was in his ninth month of pregnancy. However the birth occurred at one of the Wischard homes. It seems Mr. Wischard did not want to appear in a bad way in regards to society. The personal assistant stated the birth, which was very difficult, took place and was the child was named by Theodore on his deathbed. After the birth Mr. Wischard took the child. Not long after the assistant was let go and he never found out what happened to the child," said Deffold as he took a sip of his slightly sweet tea.

"He must have taken the child to a muggle orphanage. Dear Morgana and Mab, even if the rumors were true to punish the child and send a magical babe to the muggle world is unpardonable. However, since Lily's true name was that of Wischard we can see that Theodore was innocent. The results of the blood inheritance ritual are absolute. Harry it might be in your best interest that this particular branch of your family is ignored. We have no idea how they will react to you Harry, but I do not feel as if you should extend an olive branch to that family. Who knows what they will do once they realize who you really are? If you were not an adult they could sue for your custody because Frederick Wischard is a closer relation than I am since he would be your maternal grandfather," said Augusta in a serious tone.

"What? He threw my mother away….well we don't have to worry about that fortunately. Deffold I wish you to send letters to my closest relations and notify them of the situation to them and to possibly invite them to a small party I guess. Aunt, you can take care of those details. However, Deffold, don't write the Delacours as I wish to send them a letter myself or the Wischards since they can find out in the press release tomorrow. Also do not send anything to the Weasleys. I have declared them blood traitors against Houses Potter and Black. However send a letter to Percy Weasley since I did not include him," said Harry.

"Harry, are you sure you want to send out a press release with you know….your personal information?," asked Neville in a curious tone.

"I don't really want to but I think I should. The Malfoys know and this information will not stay with them alone I am sure. I might as well send out information about myself and beat the speculation that will arise if it comes out as a rumor. Besides the Ministry will know soon enough," said Harry.

Augusta and Neville agreed with that line of thought.

"Lord Potter I assumed you would have taken that route. Once I was notified of the Inheritance test from Gringotts I already made letters to your close relations. I will however, remove the letters for the Delacours and the Wischards. When this meeting is complete I will go back to my offices and have those letters sent out by house elves," said Deffold.

"Oh and no letter for the Weasleys," said Harry.

"My Lord, I did not prepare letters for them however I will prepare one for Percy Weasley," said Deffold.

"I wish I could see their faces when they read the paper in the morning," laughed Neville. Harry then began to laugh also.

"I will leave these papers with you my Lord. They explain all the stocks, heirlooms, and properties that are within your possession. I would also like to inform you of something else in case your aunt has not informed you. The Tremaynes are among the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin. The Tremaynes are descendents of the younger son of Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin was originally French and came here and founded Hogwarts with the others. There are still secondary and tertiary familial lines of the Slytherin line in Europe however only two main lines remain and they are the Tremaynes and the Gaunts. When you were in Azkaban the main family seat for Slytherin was claimed by the only other known parselmouth in England. As was his right instead of being called Lord Gaunt he instead chose to be called Lord Slytherin," said Deffold as he looked at Harry.

Augusta and Neville sat quietly. Augusta already knew this information however, Neville did not know this. He wracked his brain for what Deffold meant. Fuck Harry is distantly related to He-Who…Voldemort….Fuck….If we know then Malfoy must know also and that means Voldemort must know by now.

"What!?," said Harry as he choked on the sip of tea he just swallowed.

"Well Harry I guess that answers why you are a parselmouth then," said Neville in an effort to diffuse the situation.

"Lord Potter, I have not told you this information to cause distress. However, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been slowly but steadily weakening Wizarding England over the past two years. It made news for weeks when he took up the Slytherin lordship. It was his birthright however, at the time, few really knew that the man had such illustrious ancestry. It must be said because he may try to contact you in some way I fear. About your comment Lord Longbottom, although the gift of speaking in the tongue of snakes is not a common gift, I am sure there are others who have the talent. In light of the events of the past twenty-five years the gift has taken on an evil atmosphere. However, I assure you that there must be a few in England who have the talent but keep it secret and that is not to mention others on the Continent who surely posses the gift. Still the gift is rare but not as rare as it has been made to seem," said Deffold in a serious tone.

"Merlin….can my life get any more complicated? ," said Harry as he leaned his head into his hands.

"Don't worry Harry once the news gets out then it will soon be old news," said Neville in low voice as he began pat Harry on the back.

"Well I guess everyone was sort of right second year then when they thought I was the heir of Slytherin," smirked Harry.

"Yeah I guess they were," said Neville with a slight smile.

"Don't worry Harry in light of recent events and the power that your name alone carries the public will not think you are malevolent. It is a known fact that Tremayne House came from the Slytherin line. This nonsense about parselmouths being malicious only came up with this present dark wizard. The mere fact that you are the lord of a house that was thought to be defunct since 1867 will be astonishing. There will be gossip but mostly of the positive type," said Augusta.

"My lady is correct. Although I must say the press, particularly the Daily Prophet, is very vacillating when it comes to its opinions however there will be far too many trying to ingratiate themselves to you. Those people will not worry about gossip or speculation," said Deffold.

"I suppose so besides we won't be in England any longer than necessary. We will soon be leaving right aunt?," said Harry with a breathy sigh.

"Yes, I sent ahead Delia {Augusta's personal assistant} to the château in Marseilles in order to get the house ready. We could leave as early as Sunday. That would leave us with five days to get our affairs in order…oh and Neville I will be giving the Lovegoods an official invitation tomorrow so they can accompany us," smiled Augusta.

"Thanks Gran," said Neville.

Harry just smiled and then he remembered something.

"Deffold about Lady Malfoy and her son, I was wondering what amount would be considered appropriate to give them?," asked Harry.

"Well although the Malfoys are not clients of my firm it is no secret that the family is wealthy in the extreme. Lady Malfoy nee Black must have had funds settled on her when she married. However, I do believe she was expecting an inheritance from the family line along with her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange who was not mentioned in the will for the obvious fact that she is an Azkaban escapee and known Death Eater, " said Deffold.

"I want to legally disown Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black from the family. If you can have those papers sent to me by owl sometime tomorrow that would be excellent," said Harry in a humorless voice.

Deffold shook his head in acquiescence and made some notes on a parchment he was writing on.

"Nev and aunt, I need you both to come somewhere with me tomorrow afternoon for an hour at the most. I think I will make the Lovegoods come along as well. It would be an entertaining trip," said Harry with a smirk. Since the press release is coming out in the morning I am sure there will be an Order meeting tomorrow at 12 Grimmauld Place. It would just make my day if I could see those idiots and put them in their place again.

Neville and Augusta simply looked at Harry and then said of course they would go with Harry on his outing. They had no idea where Harry wanted to go and he was not telling. He wanted them to be surprised.

"Deffold I really do not want to give any help to the Malfoys or Tonks. The Malfoys were never kind to me and Andromeda Tonks and her daughter have condemned me in the past. However I will try to be to be impartial," said Harry before he was interrupted.

"Pardon my lord, Andromeda Tonks nee Black was disowned in 1969 for marrying a Ted Tonks. They are technically not your responsibility since they are no longer considered part of the Black Family. However I must add Lord Potter do not be too small in the amount you will give Lady Malfoy and her son. They both know the Black fortune to be quite large and it is best not to affront anyone at this point in time particularly the Malfoys. Notwithstanding Lady and Lord Longbottom and the Wischards, the Malfoys are your closet relations. I am sure Lady Longbottom will agree with me," said Deffold in a serious tone.

Augusta looked at Harry and shook her head in agreement.

"I know there has been bad history however Deffold is correct, Harry. It is best to not openly aggravate the Malfoys besides it would confuse them on top of it. They would not be expecting any magnanimity from you," said Neville as he thought about what Deffold said.

"Well in that case….set aside 520,000,000 galleons for Narcissa Malfoy and 250,000,000 galleons for her son, Deffold. I don't wish to meet back with them in person unless necessary so just draw up the paper work and I will sign it and then you can meet with the Malfoys. However there is no need to rush this task. I would rather you handle other business first and leave this for last," said Harry.

"As you wish Lord Potter," said Deffold as he began to write notes once again.

"Well I can bet Narcissa would have wanted more however that amount is nothing to laugh at. I think this is quite the wise and fair decision, Harry," said Augusta with a smile.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Deffold, is there any way to stop the bequests made in the wills to Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Granger? ," asked Neville. That question loomed in his mind. When the wills were read earlier he did not like it at all that there was money left to those traitors. I did not know Sirius Black but I am sure that he is rolling in his grave at the mere thought of those scoundrels getting any money after what they did to Harry. I bet Professor Lupin is as well. Too bad they did not become ghosts….they could have haunted that lot till they died.

"Yes, Deffold, there must be a way to stop them from receiving anything from the Black and Potter vaults. My parents left Dumbledore a few million galleons along with Sirius. I am pretty sure if they could come back from the dead right now Dumbledore and the rest of his motley crew would be blasted to the high heavens," said Harry with a bit of anger in his tone. Not to mention what Moony would do. He would probably tear them to pieces and use their bones as chew toys.

 

"Unfortunately my lords, the wills are ironclad. The late Lords Black and Potter made these wills and an heir who takes over the lordships cannot change their requests. I do know the circumstances with Mr. Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and their little muggleborn friend and what they have done to you, Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom. However, wills cannot be changed to suit present needs once the person who made them has died. They will inherit yet I may have a small consolation for you. I did anticipate this question and I did a bit of research once you officially made me solicitor of all your accounts, Lord Potter. I am sure your aunt has made you privy to the details of why bad blood exists between certain echelons of society and the Weasleys. The Weasleys did indeed pay back the last Lord Tremayne save twenty seven million galleons according to the accounts. Since you are Lord Black and Lord Potter as well as Lord Tremayne, with your authority I can simply take out the owed balance from the inheritance. That would leave the Weasleys with twenty-three million galleons," said Deffold as he looked through various parchments.

"Very well carry on. It is not what I wanted but it is something. Duffold draw up papers against Dumbledore for being derelict in his duties as custodian of my parents will. If possible can I have those papers no later than midday tomorrow? They would be quite useful for my outing," said Harry as he sat back in his chair.

"I have had those papers drawn up since you were released from Azkaban, my lord. They will be brought over tomorrow morning at ten by an associate," said Deffold.

"Harry, what are you planning?," asked his aunt with a glimmer in her hazel eyes. Neville sat up in his chair as he wanted to know what Harry was planning also.

"It is a surprise. Hopefully it goes the way I imagine," said Harry with a brilliant smile.

"My lord, there are some papers you have to sign however they can be left here for you to read through and be signed at your leisure. They pertain to certain properties, stocks, and other such matters. They can be sent to my offices before you leave for France, perhaps?", said Deffold as he began to put certain parchments back into his leather attaché case.

"I will have them by in your office by Friday. I would hate to interrupt your weekend with your family," said Harry.

"Thank you, my Lord," said Deffold as he stood to leave.

After a bit of small talk and goodbyes Deffold used the fireplace to leave the office.

"Harry are you sure you don't want to tell us where we are going tomorrow?," pressed Neville as the trio walked out of the room.

"Fine I will give you one hint. Tomorrow we will push some birds out of their birdhouse and ruffle some feathers," said the emerald eyed young man in a cryptic manner.

"Oh, Harry how is that supposed to help us figure it out?," said Augusta in a jovial tone.

Harry laughed.

"Believe me you will appreciate the element of surprise tomorrow but I don't think the birds will though. I am due for my potions soon and it is almost seven so let's go to supper," said Harry.

The trio went downstairs where the elves were in the process of setting up supper.

Harry was hoping that he would barge in on an Order meeting tomorrow while the other two were still trying to make sense of Harry's cryptic sentence about birds and feathers.

Earlier that day…..

Lucius Malfoy put on new black acromantula hair robes that were shot through with silver threadings and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could not believe how his day had turned out so far. His family and he went to Gringotts expecting Potter to simply accept the Potter lordship and inherit some money from the Black accounts and then call it a day. Lucius also thought the boy would have forgiven his former friends like the blind Gryffindor he used to be. However, the scene at Gringotts was a far cry from what he expected and on top of that Potter was the Tremayne heir.

I will turn this into my favor. Hmm…it seems Mr. Wischard made an error all almost four decades ago…the fool….it seems the gossipmongers were correct…he would sell a family member for money. At the very least my Lord will be pleased that I have completed my task in such a small period of time.

Lucius picked up his ornate cane and then apparated to Voldemort's manor in northern England.

He quickly walked through the halls and then he saw Severus.

"Consort Slytherin," whispered Lucius as he bowed his head.

"Lucius, I have already told you none of the simpering when we are in private. What are you doing here? Is your business with that Potter brat finished already?," said Snape.

"Yes, Severus it is however I must speak to our Lord. The information that I have is of utmost importance and I am sure it will greatly please him to know of it," said Lucius.

"Hmmm….did Dumbledore finally choke on those blasted and insipid candies he is always trying to give people? That would make my month," said the Severus in a monotone voice.

"No sadly not dear friend, but I think it is best I tell you both at the same time," said Lucius.

"Very well, follow me," said Severus as he began to walk towards his husband's study.

They reached the door of the study which was made from the wood of the black mylirn* tree. Severus knocked on the door in a distinct pattern. This pattern signified to the person inside that it was Severus and he had a companion.

"Enter," said a voice from inside the room.

Severus opened the door and entered with Lucius and then close the door behind them.

Lucius bowed and greeted Voldemort in the customary manner. Voldemort then gave Lucius leave to rise.

"Lucius, I thought you were to be at Gringotts today. I am sure watching Potter inherit the Potter fortune was not all that interesting," said Voldemort as he moved around some papers on his desk.

"My Lord, I have found out some very interesting information this morning concerning Potter," said Lucius.

"Sit down Lucius and tell me what is so important that you disturbed my lunch. It better be for a good reason," said Voldemort.

Lucius sat down and then said, "My Lord, the information I have learned while I was at Gringotts I dare say will be surprising to you."

Lucius waited for Severus to sit down and then began to speak.

"Narcissa and I knew that since that Potter brat was released from Azkaban and cleared that we would finally resolve the limbo that the Black accounts were in and we simply expected to be there to hear a will be read and then sign papers and leave with Draco as the lord of the family. However that was not what happened and I hardly know where to begin as so many interesting truths came out today," said Lucius before he was interrupted by Voldemort.

"Hmmm…my interest is peaked. Start from the beginning," said Voldemort.

"Very well my liege. Three wills were read today. They were the last testaments of that blasted wolf, Black, and the Potters. The cur left his meager belongings to the boy. However, the other wills were much more surprising. It seems sometime before he died that Sirius Black took his godson to Gringotts and made him heir through hest blood adoption," said Lucius.

"What?," said Voldemort is a silky calm voice. Then again Severus and Lucius knew the man so they were not fooled by the calmness in his tone. They both knew the man was more than a bit annoyed.

"It is true, my Lord and it seems my wife's blasted cousin left the entire fortune to Potter save a few measly galleons. He left money to the Weasleys, that know-it-all mudblood, and to Dumbledore's 'private business'," said Lucius.

"That must be the Order. I am surprised the Weasleys got money from that infuriating braggart then again Black never knew who to trust because he was always spewing drivel from his mouth. It is that attitude that made him land in Azkaban in the first place," stated Snape in his usual mordant manner.

"Are you telling me that Narcissa, Bella, and your son were cut out of the will? Were they bastardized?," said Voldemort as his crimson eyes gleamed with interest.

"No, my lord, they were not. Narcissa and Draco were mentioned by name but only to say that their portion would be determined by the new Lord Black. Then Potter plainly told me to notify Bella that her days upon the family tapestry are numbered," said Lucius.

"He is going to bastardize Bella? Marvolo, that will send Bella to new heights of anger," said Severus in a calm voice.

"Hmmmm, I do believe you are right Severus, however, I am not surprised. Bella did kill that wolf and that embarrassment to the Black name and family motto. Give me your arm, Lucius," said the snake faced man.

Lucius pulled up his sleeves and gave then outstretched the bare arm. Voldemort then used his wand and then pressed it into the mark. Although the mark did burn Lucius did not waver in keeping his stoic countenance.

Within thirty seconds Bellatrix Lestrange had apparated into the office.

"My Lord and his Consort," bowed Bellatrix. Soon Voldemort gave her leave to get up. She greeted Lucius and then sat down.

"Bellatrix have you had any progress with the task assigned to you?," asked Voldemort.

"Not really my Lord. Potter is with the Longbottoms at their manor most of the time. However, I do believe the way to get Potter is to use the Lovegoods. There is speculation that Luna Lovegood will be soon engaged to Neville Longbottom. Those three are thick as thieves my lord. They were spotted at a playhouse in Verdant Gardens this Sunday past. There is also speculation that they will be leaving England soon as there have been no plans for them to reenter Hogwarts according to Lucius. However, where they would be going to I have not yet found out," said Bella.

"Very well however, I really did not summon you to check up on your task. Lucius tell her," said Voldemort.

Lucius told Bella what he had just told Voldemort and Severus. A glint of anger and madness was in her violet eyes and she held onto the arms on the chair so tightly that her knuckles became white and she was stricken speechless.

If Potter was in this room right now I do believe her look alone would set him aflame- thought Lucius.

"Is that all Lucius?," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord, that is not even the tip of the iceberg. It seems that the boy's parents left a will. In fact it seems that James Potter recorded this will just before he went into hiding. He left the will in the care of Dumbledore. Due to recent events and the requests of Potter's lawyer the will was given back to Gringotts. However that is not the surprising part. James Potter declared in the will that he had changed secretkeepers and that Peter Pettigrew was the one who held the secret not Black. He also declared Lady Longbottom Potter's guardian. All of us were a bit stunned in the Inheritance Room. Dumbledore royally messed up and he knew what was contained within the will because he was the custodian. By ignoring the will he prevented Lady Longbottom from taking in her nephew and he allowed that blood traitor to stay in prison, which was good for you my Lord however Potter nor the Longbottoms found the news comforting," Lucius stated.

"Hmmmm, it is obvious that Dumbledore was playing with fire and now his plans have blown up in his face. His machinations are now open for all to see. How did those wretched redheads take the news?," said Severus.

"They just sat there and accepted it. I think they believe his actions were necessary. They see him as the many titled Dumbledore and he cannot do any wrong. Then again with the type of people that they are one cannot be surprised at their behavior," said Lucius.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better. That fool has played right into my hands. Potter will never go back to him now and neither will Longbottom. This is perfect. Well thank you Lucius for notifying me," said Voldemort as he began to stand up. Severus also began to rise however Bella was still a bit transfixed in her seat.

"My Lord I have one more piece of news. You gave me a task and I have completed it," said Lucius as he once again gripped his cane.

"Surely Lucius you have been quite busy. I do appreciate a job done in a timely manner. So where was the heir found? In France or somewhere else on the Continent? ," said Voldemort.

"The Tremayne heir is Potter my Lord," said Lucius.

There was silence in the room. The silence was so thick that it could be cut with a knife and only seemed to thicken as the seconds ticked by. Severus was stunned and became verbally impotent as his usual mask fell. Bella looked as if she was about to lose her lunch and swoon to the floor.

"That is impossible Lucius. His mother is a known mudblood bitch ," said Bella with renewed strength.

"Explain," said Voldemort in a curt tone as he and Severus sat back down.

"There was a bit of disbelief that Potter did indeed inherit the title of Lord Black hence a blood inheritance ritual was completed after Dumbledore and his entourage left . Potter's mother was not a mudblood in fact she was the daughter of Frederick Wischard and Claudius Leyland Tremayne aka Theodore Wischard nee Cale," said Lucius.

"Frederick Wischard? Isn't he married to Sir Paddington's younger son?," said Bella.

"Yes, he is. In 1960 there was a scandal concerning Wischard and his first husband. He had found his first husband working at an orphanage and was enthralled by his divine looks. He married the "orphan". Anyways later in the marriage Wischard wanted to marry for money hence he divorced his husband who was heavily pregnant. However, Wischard had stated that his husband had cheated on him and plied his lover with potions and other such items in order to get pregnant. It seems Wischard was wrong. Claudius died in childbirth and it seems the blood inheritance test vindicated him. Claudius must have named her before he died. The magic of the blood inheritance test recognized Lily Potter for who she truly was ," said Lucius.

Silence.

Silence.

"So Potter it seems is not a half-blood after all. Lucius you will cultivate this relationship. I do know that your son and Potter were enemies however your son will also cultivate this relationship. Potter is no longer just the 'boy-who-lived' he is also the lord of three houses. He would have already had great standing without being the Tremayne heir however through this new link he is related to quite a few families on the Continent and will be feted by many. If your son refuses to understand he will be made to understand. Is that clear?," said Voldemort.

"Crystal, my lord," said Lucius. Potter might have been related to him however Lucius had no qualms about taking Potter and any who stood in the way of his leader out of the picture (except members of his immediate family). He would make sure to impress the seriousness of the situation on Draco. Once Draco grasped the situation planning could begin. Besides his son was not a Slytherin for nothing. I am sure by the time I return home Draco would have already realized the role he has to play.

"Bella use this new information to your disposal. I do know you are angry however once we find Potter I will give you a prize. I will allow you and Rodolphus to finish off the Longbottoms," said Voldemort.

"Thank you, my Lord," said Bella as she graciously bowed.

Lucius and Bella left after they were dismissed.

"My love what would you have me do?," said Severus as he moved into Voldemort's lap in an effort to calm him. Severus knew by the glimpses of feelings that were coming through his bond that Voldemort was beyond pissed now.

"You will continue to play your role. Dumbledore knows a bit of what Lucius knows however the man was not there for the blood inheritance ritual. I am sure that a press release will be published in the coming days hence tell Dumbledore nothing about this. He will learn when the rest the world does as well. Simply tell Dumbledore that I am angry at Potter's threat to disinherit Bella since such an action on Potter's part is to be expected. It seems as if I was mistaken about how Potter was a parselmouth. He inherited the gift from his mother," said Voldemort.

"I will do as you ask Marvolo. Come let us eat," said Severus as he gave his husband a kiss on the cheek.

The pair then began to eat the lunch that had been under a warming charm as they pondered the information that was given to them.

At the Weasley Home ( an hour or so after the Fairgrounds incident)

All the Weasleys (except Percy) were at the Weasley home along with Hermione and Dumbledore. This new large home was grand and befitted their new lifestyle. At this point there was a meeting going on in the Blue Drawing Room.

"I don't understand Mum. He only did the blood sibling ritual with Hermione and Ron. The magic of being declared a blood traitor should not have worked on the rest of us. Imagine my shock and dismay when I was attending to a baby Hungarian Horntail and I saw the magic appear around me! I am not saying that Potter was right however it should not have worked on all of us," said Charlie as he sat in a leather armchair.

"I don't know what happened but according to today's events it seems that the Weasleys and the Potters must be related however I know that is not possible," said Dumbledore as he paced the floor a bit.

"You are right Albus. The Potters and Weasleys have not made a union or bonded in a millennium hence that magic should not have worked. The same goes for the Longbottoms as well and the Blacks have never married a Weasley," said Arthur as he looked out of a window.

"I know why Harry is behaving like this and it is all the fault of his family. They have poisoned him against us. How can we be faulted for what the evidence clearly showed two years ago? Where was Neville during the trial? How dare they condemn us! Harry was even seen with Loony Luna along with Neville one day last week in public. Those two will ruin we any chance of reconciliation with their gross exaggerations," said Ginny hotly. Her anger twisted her beautiful features into a scowl

There were gestures and sounds of approval when this statement was made. Of course all present conveniently forgot any role they played in Harry's unjust imprisonment. They also conveniently forgot the harsh comments they made to Harry before he went into cell XXVI in Azkaban. They also forgot any comments they made during Harry's imprisonment. The three youngest also conveniently forgot what they did to Neville and Luna.

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny you must try to heal old wounds. Harry's time in Azkaban and his being with the Longbottoms and Lovegoods have skewed his sense of reality and have made him bitter. Write to him however ask for forgiveness in a gentle and unassuming manner. Remind him of the good times. Ginny, in your case, I would advise you to not remind him of your feelings quite yet. This is based on his reaction today. I am sure Molly would agree with me," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, dears, I agree with that plan. Afterwards the twins can write as well. It is best this way. We don't want to crowd him too quickly for he must be acclimated to us once again," said Molly.

"Mum alright I will write to him but there was no need to embarrass us like that in public and at the Fairgrounds no less. Neville is having a bad effect on Harry. If we don't stop him he will turn Harry dark for real," said Ronald.

"How badly will Harry and Neville's statements affect our lives?," asked Hermione. She knew the answer already but still had a need to ask. Perhaps it was the sadist in her who wanted to know.

"For someone who is known to be so smart that is a quite an obtuse question to ask. Harry is Harry Potter. Figure it out," said Bill. He was still a bit miffed that Fleur had broken off the engagement not long after Harry was imprisoned. Fleur had gone against the wishes of her family when she entered into the engagement with him. The Delacours were dead set against her marrying a Weasley for they held onto issues Bill and the rest of the family thought were better forgotten-(A/N: Delacours declared the Weasleys blood enemies for the death of Lady Claudia Circe Tremayne nee Malfoy, the daughter of Lord Julius Galileo Malfoy and Lord Agamemnon Apollo Malfoy nee Delacour, her sister-in-law, and for the supposed death of Claudius Leyland Tremayne).

"No need to be so harsh Bill. I know the answer already... I was just hoping," said Hermione said in a petulant manner.

The twins were just quiet along with the rest of the family.

"Look, write Harry the day after tomorrow. Give him a day to calm down. Come this situation is not going to be solved with us sitting here worrying is it? Albus please stay for lunch," said Arthur, who was just as worried as everyone else however he realized worrying about the situation was not going to change the situation at present.

Dumbledore agreed to stay for lunch. All the Weasleys present, Hermione, and Dumbledore made their way to one of the smaller dining rooms for lunch.

They had no idea the answer to their pressing question would be answered on the front page of every newspaper in the Wizarding World -that was worth their salt - in the morning.

A/N:

Black mylirn tree- a type of tree that grows in the magical forests of Scandinavia, Greenland, Siberia, and Canada, and along certain parts of the Alps ; is resistant to regular and medium strength blasting hexes and slow to rot hence they make great material for doors and furniture

Wizarding News Network- is a news network like CNN or MSNBC in my story; in my version of the wizarding world there is a form of television without the electricity and box; using magic- news programs, shows (movies music videos, etc..), and other such things are sent into homes (for a fee of course from various companies) and can be seen in a type of holographic kind of manner ( it is the 20th century ...I never liked how JKR made wizards completely backwards at times in the canon)

Limoges is a real honest to goodness town in France. However in my story it is a wizarding town.

PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW. Reviews to me = I like and/or love this story enough to comment about it. Hey even if you have a problem send a review. I take all reviews whether good or bad as constructive criticism. I am working on Chapter 10 right now and it will be posted soon. Don't worry I will not make you guys wait almost a month for a new chapter.

Oh and to those who are waiting for the main slash storyline between Harry and the OC...patience is a virtue. However when it comes...you will be thankful for the strong storyline.

Chapter 10-

Harry's heritage makes front page news

Breakfast with the Lovegoods

Showdown at 12 Grimmauld Place

...and anything else I can think of

PLEASE COMPLETE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE... THANKS :-)


	11. eleven

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews…some of them made me blush a bit. Calling my story a "tour-de-force" was the highlight of my day. Many questions were asked and I will try to answer some of them. Other questions will be answered in future chapters.

Q: Why isn't Harry sad over the deaths of Sirius, Remus, and Hedwig?

A: He is not openly sad. He was in Azkaban for the past two years with nothing more than his thoughts and dementors. He has seen the deaths of Hedwig, Remus, and Sirius over and over again in his mind when the dementors came to feed. He has grieved and shed cauldrons of tears. However, life must go on. He will never forget the wrongs done to him nor to them but he cannot grieve forever.

Q: Why did Dumbledore and the Weasleys get money?

A: I answered this in my last author's note chapter and again in Chapter 9. I know you don't want them to get anything. In fact if I go by the reviews some of you guys want Harry to call in life debts and make the Weasleys work in some sort of red-light district in Knockturn Alley ( which is not bad idea—but it does not fit in this storyline). However, remember in real life things don't go how we want it to go. I am trying to make this as realistic as possible. It really irks me that in some fics Harry's revenge goes too seamlessly perfect. Remember: Harry is also victim to the law of averages- so he has to have hits and misses. Harry might be the "boy-who-lived" but he is still a regular person like Neville and Ron. Don't worry Harry has not forgotten about the life debts. Just remember life debts are not meant to be used willy-nilly. One has to really think about them because once it is used it is gone forever.

Q: Why are the twins against Harry? And Charlie and Bill too?

A: Well I wanted to go against the grain. There are plenty of stories that have the twins supporting Harry-and I love a number of them. However, I wanted to do something different. Charlie and Bill? Well those two are important later in my story. Bill and Charlie have a disease that affects many in England is it called Dumbledore-itis (and Fudge-itis a bit too). The entire family basically is the number one fans of the square framed idiot. Just because Charlie and Bill are grown men who have jobs and lives outside of England doesn't make them separate islands from the rest of the family.

Q: What about Percy?

A: Well he will either be an acquaintance who sometimes spills Fudge's secrets in return for Harry not blasting him like the rest of the Weasleys or he will be someone much more important to the plot…Stay tuned to find out

Q: When will the Harry meet the OC?

A: I will finally give my readers a small bone where this is concerned. Harry is still in England….he has to leave first (but that does not mean OC guy is French or Italian…then again maybe he is :) ) …he will not meet the OC for a while yet but Harry might hear of him…..Besides my OC is still in the character making oven but he is almost finished baking

Q: How on Earth is Harry so rich? I think the numbers are a bit ridiculous.

A: Well seeing in real life , millionaires no longer really count its billionaires ( I mean Buffet's worth 64 billion according to Forbes dot com– that is higher than the GNPs and GDPs of many nations…well he was before the economy and the housing market bubble burst..this is the 2008 figure...but the guy is still a billionaire in the extreme) I don't think it is ridiculous. Besides, many wizarding families can trace their ancestry back millenniums (kind of necessary if u want to prove you are a pureblood). Many fortunes are quite old and if every new generation makes sound investments a fortune can grow. The Tremayne fortune is so large because it was huge to begin with and no one has touched it for over one hundred years. Talk about compounding interests. Also the figures that I stated where not all liquid assets. In the vaults there are heirlooms, paintings, and other such objects. For insurance purposes (although only a true idiot would break into Gringotts) those items are given a value in case of theft.

Q: Why isn't Dumbledore a blood traitor?

A: I thought some of my readers caught the explanation in Rita Skeeter's article in the last chapter but I was not obvious enough I guess. Dumbledore is not related to Harry hence he is not a blood traitor. Blood traitors break bonds with their family members and relatives. That is why Dumbledore is a blood enemy (relation not necessary).

Well enough Q & A…..On to Chapter 10

…..Oh and I have heard you requests. I will no longer have separate chapters for author's notes. I will answer questions and address loose ends at the beginning of each chapter.

Italics- inner thoughts

bold- parseltongue or word inflection (showing sarcasm or other emotions) depending on the situation

Chapter 10—

Harry sat on his bed reading a book on charms. He was practicing a bit. Earlier that day, he and Neville went to Giuseppe's so Harry could get another wand. Ollivander was not the only man in town where that was concerned and Neville had gotten his custom wand from the premiere Italian wandmaker. Harry's wand was made from the wood of the Arjuna* tree with a core made of phoenix ash and a thestral feather. Harry thought it was an odd combination but was told by Giuseppe that it meant he was simply a strong wielder of magic nothing with sinister overtones like Ollivander's statement when he was eleven.

Harry cast a tempus charm. It was 1:10 am. He was having trouble sleeping again. He didn't tell his aunt or Nev that he was a bit scared of being in the room by himself because he did not want to seem too weak or clingy. He had been using Dreamless Sleep for the past two weeks in order to help him however too much over a period of time could be extremely addictive. He only had two doses left that he could take before Healer Mintworth said he could no longer have any safely.

When he closed his eyes he didn't see any bloody nightmares or anything of that ilk. He no longer even dreamed of that last night with his mother or when Hedwig was killed in the front of him in that tiny backroom within Azkaban or when Remus and Sirius fell by Bellatrix's wand. No….when he closed his eyes he saw himself back in that cell with that thick, suffocating, and consuming silence. He hated that feeling …yes he hated the deafening sound of the silence. He had suffered in the dense stillness for much too long in cell XXVI. Harry even had his aunt put a muggle grandfather clock in his room. She thought since he had grown up in the muggle world he wanted something to remind him of his past. However, that wasn't the reason. He never wanted to remember the years he grew up under the loving care of the Dursleys or of the willfully blind neighbors and teachers who saw the bruises yet did nothing. The grandfather clock made sounds….sounds which broke the deep and still quiet within his room.

Harry put the book down as he lay down in the bed and tried to get comfortable. He looked at the potion by his bedside on the finely wrought ivory table.

I need more than two days of this potion but Mintworth won't give me anymore. I mean how dangerous can it really be? I just want to be able to sleep. I know what I can do. I can just go purchase some from an apothecary. Dreamless Sleep is not supposed to be sold over the counter but a few extra galleons, a glamour, and a wizard's vow might buy silence. I need to be able to sleep. I can't take the stillness that comes when I close my eyes.

With that though Harry picked up a vial and swallowed its contents.

Minutes later he was fast asleep.

Harry came down the stairs refreshed a little after ten that morning. He felt like skipping a bit. He could not wait for his little field trip to 12 Grimmauld later and he really hoped that the unwanted occupants would be home.

He then walked into the breakfast room.

"There you are sleepyhead. I was about to go wake you up but Nev here told me to let you sleep. I wanted to make sure the nargles did not have you," said Luna as she got up from her chair and ran to give Harry a hug as she brightly smiled.

"Thanks Luna. I just got up late is all since I went to bed a bit late due to reading," said Harry as he and Luna sat at the table.

"You are not having trouble sleeping again are you?," asked Augusta with concern laced in her voice.

Harry shook his head and smiled, "No aunt, if I were I would ask for Healer Mintworth." Harry did not really like lying to his aunt but he did not want her to worry.

Augusta smiled and then introduced Xenophilus Lovegood to Harry.

"Good morning, Mr. Lovegood. I am so glad to finally meet you…awake that is. Thank you for all you have done for me. I don't know how to really ever thank you," said Harry with a bright smile.

"Please call me Xeno. There is no need to thank you I was simply doing what was right. Besides, you being Luna's friend and getting better is far enough payment as far as I am concerned," said Xeno.

Harry shook his head and then thought for a few seconds. His eyes suddenly glimmered. Nev and Luna knew that look. Harry had an idea.

"Xeno, well I know a way of repaying you. Please don't say no," said Harry with a sly smile.

Augusta and Xeno looked at Harry.

"What way is that?," said Xeno as he took up his teacup.

"Well, I know practically everyone knows about what happened to Sirius and me. I am pretty sure that I am expected to have an interview soon. In fact, Deffold and Aunt have received requests on my behalf. However, since I consider you one of my good friends, would you be willing to interview me?," said Harry.

The other two were a bit shocked but Xeno and Luna were the most shocked of all.

"Really, Harry? You would do that for Papa?," said Luna.

"Of course, I would. I don't want to talk about anything to anyone else. They would just mess up my words. I really don't mind doing this. I have actually been thinking about doing this for the past week," said Harry.

"Well, it would be my pleasure. I am sure the masses will want to know the truth especially considering this morning's headlines, Lord Tremayne," said Xeno with a friendly and open smile.

"Yes, Harry. If the papers and the talk shows on the holo* were not talking about you they are now," said Luna as she cut into her eggs and sausages.

"Dear Merlin, is it even possible to have more attention? There must be other important things going on in the world," said Harry. He then popped a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"There is Harry but you know how the public is. You are the "boy-who-lived", former Savior of Wizarding England and Hogwarts, and now lord of three houses. You have lived more in your seventeen years than some have lived in half their lives. They think they need…no obligated to know. It might get a bit better out of England. Here you are a national hero. You are famous abroad but it's a bit more keyed down," said Luna with a wistful smile.

"You know I never really understood why I was famous. I lived but my parents died. That's all that I see in the situation. Now, I was freed after an unjust imprisonment and Sirius and Remus are gone. You know I don't really see the point of the fame. It's not really all that helpful in the long run," said Harry in a sad tone.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

Harry looked up and then said in a calm voice, "I am sorry here I am getting melancholy. I am happy...really…it's just that sometimes I think I am dreaming and that when I wake up I will be back in Azkaban. I know it is silly but I can't help it. It has happened before. I always woke up from the dream."

Augusta got up from her seat and knelt down by Harry's seat and then hugged him.

"Harry, you are here to stay. We won't leave you alone again," said Augusta.

Harry leaned into the hug and then whispered thanks.

(Meanwhile at the Wischard Summer House in Wizarding Bath)

Frederick had just dismissed his valet after putting on his marmarlod* boots which were lined with dragon hide leather. He then looked in the full length mirror and went over his reflection. At 172, he still looked very good for age. Due to his Veela heritage he did not look as old as his friends who did not have any creature heritage*. His hair was still mostly a deep auburn color with slight highlights of a light brown and was cut short. For the most part Frederick looked like a very fit forty-five year old. His nose though a bit of the large side when paired with his fine features and piercing amber eyes led him to still be considered quite handsome.

His husband, Garnett, and two youngest children were already up for the day. He was going to the sitting room adjoined to his bedroom in order to have a late breakfast with his husband. Last night's introduction party for his youngest, Holden, did not end until a little after three a.m. that morning.

He entered the sitting room and saw Garnett sipping his tea. At only 112 years old, Garnett was beautiful in a dark way. He had piercing cerulean eyes that had slight grey flecks depending on the lighting. His jet black hair was loosened and landed gently on his shoulders. He had beautiful Grecian features and when he stood he was only two inches shorter than his husband's height of 6'5. He was the opposite of his useless first husband. Since the thirty-eight years that Frederick divorced that poor excuse for a husband, he had not thought much of Theodore. When Frederick thought of Theodore he only remembered Theodore's seemingly obsessive devotion that only grew more annoying the longer they were married. Frederick never realized that Teddy had loved him dearly and as time passed he even believed the rumors about Theodore even though the rumors began in the Wischard and Paddington camps.

"Rick {A/N: Frederick's nickname. I was going to do Fred but I do not want confusion between him and Fred Weasley} you still look so tired. I am happy that was the last introduction party we would have to host. Come and eat darling, you look absolutely exhausted," said Garnett after he put down his teacup.

Frederick kissed his husband on the cheek then sat down.

"Happy it's the last party, hmmm? Weren't you the one who wanted to try for another child before you couldn't have anymore?," said Frederick as he picked up a biscuit as he sat down.

"Thank Mab that you discouraged me. I think planning and executing three introduction parties is far more than enough in a lifetime. Besides Roland is thirty-seven this year and he should be getting married in next score of years or so…hopefully. I want to see him handle an introduction party once he has a child reach seventeen. Then again I have a good twenty-five years to try still, I might change my mind," said Garnett with a beautiful smile. {Since wizards and witches had such long lives (approx. 250 yrs.-290yrs. depending on the situation) due to advances in medical care Garnett could have another child. However since he does not have creature heritage and can only get pregnant by potion he only has twenty-five more years in which he could have a child. The medical community advises men without creature heritage (or at least the creatures who are capable of male pregnancy) not to use the potion after their 130th year due to the increased likelihood of giving birth to squibs and other serious birth defects}

Frederick simply shook his head and then laughed when thinking about his eldest. Roland, who lived in Wizarding Paris, made great complaint last night about the amount of persons present at the party. He seemed to forget that when he was seventeen he had wanted to invite his entire school and half….well the better halves of Wizarding Rome and Paris to the party.

Frederick and Garnett began small talk once they started eating their breakfast in earnest. Ten minutes later the door to their sitting room was swung open. Holden and their eighteen year-old daughter, Ashleigh ran inside. There was wild chatter and little could be understood between shouts of "Papa", "Father", and other sentences thrown in.

"Silence, speak as persons befitting your station," shouted Garnett. He had wanted a bit of peace and quiet with his husband and it had been interrupted.

"Sorry, papa, but it's all over WNN and all the other news shows. Father, tell papa to turn on the holo. You both won't believe Ashleigh and me if we tell you," said Holden. His bright azure eyes were quite animated.

"Holden, Ashleigh can't this wait till later?," said Garnett with impatience quite clear in his voice.

Ashleigh simply made an impatient sound and then shouted, "Holo, WNN".

The two fathers sat and watched the holo convinced that their youngest children had seen something they wanted. They were not prepared for what the anchor, Aston Langley, had to say.

\- (I am going to type the scene on the holo. The scene is a news show like the many on CNN and will be written as such)

Langley: Good morning all, I am Aston Langley and welcome once more to my show The Finer Points. If you are just turning on your holo this morning and have not yet read a newspaper you better sit down. In my hand is a copy of a press release from Deffold & Associates sent out by the Honorable Florian Deffold. For those who don't know solicitors from Mr. Deffold's firm represent many of the crème de la crème of British and French society such as the Fosters, Daffolds, Bontecous, and the Guiscards but most importantly the Longbottoms and Lord Harry Potter. This document I have within my hand rewrites history and leads to many interesting questions. I will just read the important parts of the document:

As of August 13, 1997, Harry James Potter, has been made Lord of the Houses of Potter, Black, and Tremayne. As the only child of the late Lord and Lady Potter, he has taken up the family mantle along with the lordship of House Black. The late Sirius Orion Black made his godson, Harry James Potter heir by hest blood adoption on July 1, 1994. Harry James Potter has also been made head of The House of Tremayne, which was thought to be defunct since 1867. However, it was proven by Gringotts High Inheritance Board (and later confirmed by Marchalle & Sons*) through a blood inheritance ritual yesterday at 1:30pm that Harry James Potter is the great-grandson of the late Llewellyn Geraint Tremayne, the thirty-ninth Lord of Tremayne House. His mother Lily Rose Potter nee Evans was born Cynthia Paulina Wischard. Lady Cynthia Paulina Wischard was the daughter of Frederick Wischard and Claudius Leyland Tremayne aka Theodore Wischard nee Cale. It is not clear at this time how Lady Wischard ended up in the muggle world however inquiries are being made. Several close relations have already been contacted and meetings will be arranged. Lord Potter will receive all inquires at the head English offices of Deffold & Associates.

That is the end of the press release. However, if the public remembers there was a scandal concerning Mr. Wischard and his first husband which led to the dissolution of the bonding and soon after Mr. Wischard bonded to Garnett Paddington, the youngest son of Sir Paddington. However I will leave that for our next guest, journalist Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. At this time I have with me Professor Ivanhoe Sodgraas from Druid University* where he teaches History of Extinct Magic and Present Magic and is a researcher of ancient forms of magic and family lineages. He is here to talk to me about the possible family relations that this information has unearthed.

Good morning Professor Sodgraas and thank you for being here this morning.

Sodgraas: Good morning Aston and it is my pleasure.

Langley: I am sure that you now know the news about the revelations of the lineage of Lord Potter. I just want you to explain to the public what exactly this means and the possible relations that have been discovered due to this surprising disclosure.

Sodgraas: Yes well this information is certainly surprising first of all. It is not every day that a defunct house is suddenly no longer extinct. The Tremaynes are very distantly related to several families such as English families of the Farrells, the Simpsons, the Hastens, and the Gaunts. However those families as I said are very distantly related. At this present point I believe blood traitor magic would no longer work on them. I mention the Gaunts because they are from the line of the eldest son of Salazar Slytherin while the Tremaynes comes from the line of the younger son. The other lines I mentioned are related either through marriage or some sort of distant cousins. As the public knows there is only one remaining member of the Gaunt family and he took up the title of Lord Slytherin two years ago.

The families that would have the closest relations to the Tremaynes are the Wischards, of course, since Frederick Wischard is the grandfather of Lord Potter. Lord Malfoy and his family are also close since the mother of Claudius Leyland Tremayne was a Malfoy by birth. In fact there has not been a girl born to the Malfoy line since the late Lady Tremayne. Lord Potter is also related to the Delacours since his one of his great-great grandfathers, Lord Agamemnon Apollo Malfoy, was a Delacour by birth. Lord Potter is also technically related to the Weasleys through his great-great-great grandmother, Lady Vanetta Mary Malfoy, who was born a Weasley. Due to the scandal that occurred between the Weasleys, the Malfoys, and the Tremaynes, Lady Vanetta Malfoy removed herself from the Weasley tapestry but not the family magic, hence the technical relation. Also the last lord of Tremayne House declared the Weasleys irrevocable blood traitors. Lord Potter is also related to the Weldons. Lord Weldon is the great-great-great-great grandson of the sister of the late Lord Tremayne's father. If Lord Potter was incapable of claiming his birthright the money and all properties would go to Lord Weldon. However the title itself would die due to the stipulations attached to the title.

I won't even begin to touch upon the relation Lord Potter has on his father's side of the family. Although he does not have many close relations on that side of his family besides the Longbottoms, there are several other illustrious families that can claim relation to him. It is a great day in the history of genealogy and for those who study this field.

Garnett was a pale as a ghost as he looked at his Rick and then quietly put down his teacup.

"Father, this cannot be true. We all know you were married before but the man tried to foist a bastard on you…they….they must be wrong. They have to be," stated Ashleigh as her amber eyes blazed with emotions. She then ran her hand through her long silky auburn hair.

Holden simply looked at his sister and then proceeded to sit down in a recliner by the window.

"Ashleigh, it must be true. It was confirmed by a Gringotts High Board and Marchalle & Sons. There cannot be a mistake," said Holden. He looked out the window and worry was etched within in his striking and handsome features. Bugger it… well isn't this a bloody fucking mess? Harry Potter is my nephew. Why the hell didn't he notify Father before? He bloody well embarrassed us all. Everyone will know we did not know because he wasn't present last night and none of us have even been seen with him in public. What a pompous prick.

Similar thoughts were in the minds of the four in the room when another entered the room. It was the eldest Wischard child, Roland.

Roland did not bother with greetings and simply stated, "By all of magic this cannot be true," as he threw a copy of one of the Paris newspapers on the table.

There was still silence in the room.

"How dare he? How dare he not notify us beforehand? We found out when everyone else found out….like common folk. Everyone will know that we did not know when we should have been among the first to know. We are much closer relations than the Longbottoms," shouted Holden as he stood up in anger.

"Garnett, were there no late night messages whether by owl post or by house elf?," said Frederick. He continued to sit down and drank some of his tea.

Garnett simply shook his head no, stood up, and then began to pace the room a bit.

Roland's piercing blue-grey eyes looked at the still running holo. He then commanded it off. His handsome features seemed calm. His 6'4 frame might have seemed relaxed to some as he leaned against a book case however to those who knew him it was obvious that he was quite a bit peeved.

"Father you know who notified me this morning? Baron Vichy's detestable sons told me when I went to the club this morning. I could not even hide the shock on my face. I must be the joke within Chevalier*. What are we to do? The ramifications of this announcement could be terrible for us socially which could hurt us financially. Neither grandfather nor Uncle must be up yet that can be the only reason why they are not here. That is the only thing working on our favor. Most of our acquaintances are just getting up or still asleep," said Roland as he too began to pace.

Frederick sat and pondered. Morgana's tits….isn't this is all fucked up? Theodore was the missing Tremayne son? That useless idiot was actually worth money? Damn it why did I never think to send him to Gringotts for a blood inheritance test….then again who would expect someone like that to be raised and working in a Irish orphanage. How can we fix this? Harry Potter is my grandson so that means that leech bore me a daughter. Well the past cannot be changed. I must control how society sees this…..hmmm my grandson the lord of three houses. All of us can benefit from this if the situation is dealt with properly.

When Frederick came out of his thoughts the rest of his family were talking loudly in worried tones.

"Quiet! We will not turn into mush over a slight public embarrassment. Based on the papers it is believed that Harry is living with the Longbottoms. Ashleigh, Holden write letters to your…..nephew. Don't mention anything about Azkaban, Hogwarts, or this slight against our family. Be charming in the letters, affable, and courteous without seeming contrived. Roland, you will write something a bit more along the lines of the letters your papa and I will write since you are twenty years his senior. I don't have to tell any of you how important this connection is. The family can be taken to new heights. Ashleigh and Holden also write to Lord Longbottom and…. that girl who has been seen with them in public. She is not of our class but write her anyway and be more than civil", said Frederick as he cut into the black pudding on his plate.

"Papa, do you mean that girl whose father is the owner of that outlandish paper? You can't be serious? What will my friends think if they found out? I would become the laughingstock," said Ashleigh as she made her face into a cute little frown and as her amber eyes shone in defiance.

"You will listen to your Father, Ashleigh. This goes beyond your friends. We might be rich and have centuries of pureblood lines but we are all untitled. You know that since I am your grandpapa's second son I have no title. This connection is of utmost importance. Can you imagine the doors this can open? Be friendly with all three. Besides if gossip can be believed that Quibbler girl may one day be the future Lady Longbottom…..however things can possibly change with the proper push in the right direction. The important thing is those two are the only people Harry's age that he has been seen with in public. Ashleigh, you will do this," said Garnett with earnest in his eyes.

"Yes, papa," said Ashleigh with a slight pout. That girl is going to be the future Lady Longbottom. Well since I have to befriend her I will but I will make sure to be best of friends with Longbottom. That is what Papa must have meant when he said "things could possibly change with the proper push". Longbottom must have been around that girl for far too long and developed feelings for her. That Quibbler girl might make a good mistress but she can never be a Lady. If I cannot catch Longbottom for myself I can get him for one of my friends…..I must plan.

"Come we have work to do. I am sure there are detractors who have already started to slander our name among society. Come there are letters to write and tongues to chastise and a father to calm," said Garnett as he began to walk out of the room in order to go to his private study. Garnett was not looking forward to talking to his father where this situation was concerned.

As the rest of his family began to walk out in order to begin their various tasks Frederick was left in the sitting room alone. He walked over to one of the windows on the right side of the room and looked out the windows. The view was spectacular for it showed many various trees and various perennials in bloom. Frederick then thought about his late first husband who seemingly had been a very wealthy heir.

"Biffy," said Fredrick as he continued to look out the window.

A small house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Wischard. You called Biffy," said the elf in a cheerful tone.

"Bring me a bottle of Goblin rum and a clean glass," said Fredrick in his usual commanding tone.

The elf popped away and then returned fifteen seconds later with the requested items. She then popped away.

Frederick poured himself a generous amount of the very strong drink. Frederick thought back to the first time he had seen Theodore…Claudius. The young man was a sight to behold with his thick dark blond hair and intriguing bright green eyes that seemed to enthrall a person. His smile was infectious as well …he was beyond stunning. However those traits could no longer hold Frederick's interest after a decade in the bonding. The love or rather lust that had swept him when he first saw the young man had run cold. As Frederick drank the stout beverage he realized that he did not regret the ending of his marriage with Theodore however he knew if he had known of his first husband's heritage they would still be married to this day.

Yet, Frederick was not a person given to bouts of regret. He had never experienced it in his long life and would not start now. As he looked out at the two family dogs running along the grounds, Frederick made a plan to get on the good side of his grandson and to also slay the tongues of the gossipmongers.

He gulped down the rest of the burning liquid, put the glass on the breakfast table and then left to go to his personal study.

Earlier that morning…at around 7a.m.

For once this morning Ron was the first person up. Since Hermione had put her parents under a memory charm she had been living in the Weasley's large home and usually she or Molly had to wake Ron up in the morning. However, Ron had not slept that great last night and instead of tossing and turning he got up. After showering and dressing he went to the breakfast room that the family used the most. His father and the twins were usually up at this time of the morning during the week as they had to go to work.

Ron came into the large room and sat down.

"Funny seeing you here Ronnikins," said Fred.

"Oh, shut the hell up. I am starving that's all," said Ron as he began to pile eggs and sausages in his plate.

"Hmmmph when aren't you?," said George with a wiggle of one of his eyebrows.

Arthur entered the breakfast room and bid his sons good morning. Ron decided he was going to turn on the holo. When his family was poor this was a luxury that could in no way be afforded. However, he loved the holo (Hermione called it 'Star Trek come to life' ….whatever that meant). Ron commanded the holo on and was about to put it one on a music channel however his father told him to put it on the news.

An elf then popped in and delivered the paper which Arthur did not unroll to read. The quartet ate and then began to talk when a news update was announced by Zelinda Loughs, an anchor on the local wizarding news network.

Zelinda Loughs:

Good morning, I am Zelinda Loughs. This network has just been sent a news release that concerns our own Lord Potter {at this statement the quartet stopped eating and then began to pay complete attention to the holo}. Lord Potter's solicitor who is the head of Deffold & Associates has sent out a press release that concerns Lord Potter's heritage. It seems yesterday a blood inheritance ritual was completed on Lord Potter at Gringotts. The results showed much more than his father's distinguished heritage and that he was adopted by the late Lord Black through the hest blood ritual. According to the Gringotts blood ritual, which was later confirmed by Marchalle & Sons, Harry Potter is the heir of Tremayne House through his mother the late Lady Lily Potter. It seems that Lily Potter was not a muggleborn after all, however, the circumstances are not yet known about how she ended up in the care of the muggle family of the Evans. The birth parents of Lily Potter are Frederick Yaxley Wischard and his first husband Theodore Wischard. It seems however, that Theodore Wischard was really the missing Tremayne heir, Claudius Leyland Tremayne. Claudius Tremayne had been considered officially dead since 1979. It seems that Claudius Tremayne died on March 15th, 1960 not long after the birth of his daughter.

"WHAT?!", Arthur stated with a loud bellow as he stood up suddenly. Fred, George, and Ron were much too shocked to even speak. Arthur then held out his hand that he wore his signet ring upon. He then said, "I the head of Weasley House command all persons within this house to appear in the chairs at the table in their dressing gowns". A blue mist appeared and within thirty seconds Molly, Ginny, and Hermione appeared.

"Papa, what on earth is wrong?," said a bleary-eyed Ginny. She yawned and stretched out in the chair.

"Arthur, what on earth….you know I sleep in today, why on earth did you summon us with house magic?," said Molly who brought her dressing gown a bit tighter around her as she was a bit chilly.

Hermione was tired and looked as if she wanted to go back to sleep. She had stayed up late reading an advanced tome on arithmancy by the famous Professor Salome de Fial, who headed the department at the prestigious Le Collège de Sorcellerie et des arts. She planned on taking her N.E.W.T.S. in the subject and going to that school to get her mastery in the subject along with ancient and modern runes. She planned on becoming a professor at the university level one day. She did not simply wish to only be a wife. Anyways….the exhaustion was blatant under eyes and her hair was a bit bushy as she had not yet attended to her toilette that morning.

"Just listen to the holo," said Arthur. He was about to command the holo off mute when Ginny spoke.

"You woke me up to show me something on the holo, Papa? Are you serious? I am going back to bed," said Ginny as prepared to get up in order to go back to bed. She had no need to be up this early. She needed her beauty sleep. As far as she was concerned cutting back on sleep produced wrinkles. Although there were potions that did get rid of wrinkles (for lengthy periods of time albeit not permanently), she wanted to prevent the wrinkles in the first place. Ginny knew she was pretty….well beautiful and that she would only get better looking with age. According to her mother and father she looked like one of her great aunt's (well former great aunt) who had married a Malfoy. Anyways Ginny was a bit peeved because she was really tired. She had gone to bed a bit late last night doing her summer assignment for transfiguration. As far as she was concerned summer vacation should be exactly that….vacation from school.

"Ginny sit down. This affects all of us. Just be quiet and watch," said Fred.

It was then Molly, Hermione, and Ginny saw the pinched looks on the face of the men. Whatever the news was it must be serious.

"It's not You-Know-Who is it?," said Hermione as she reached to hold Ron's hand since he was sitting next to her.

Ron simply shook his head as Arthur then removed the silence spell from the holo. After 3 minutes of local news Loughs once again came with the news release about Harry. The three women were shocked out of their wits. Hermione (who was no longer tired) was speechless hence her reaction spoke volumes about the situation. After five minutes passed Ginny was the first to speak.

"You all realize what this means right? We are blood traitors or enemies against three families. Three very important….very illustrious families! Merlin's balls…..what the hell are we going to do?," said the petite red head girl who was now paler than usual.

Molly did not even notice that her daughter had sworn.

Suddenly an elf appeared in the breakfast room. Everyone knew that the elf belonged to Dumbledore. The elf had a note and then he simply handed it to Arthur.

Arthur hastily then opened the missive.

Good morning Arthur,

I am sure you have heard about the news concerning Harry. I believe we were both quite surprised to have discovered something so astonishing during breakfast. If you please there will be an Order meeting this afternoon at around 1pm. Please bring all the children. We will talk about Harry as something must be done to rectify this tenuous situation.

Albus

"This is why the magic worked against us yesterday. He had no need to embarrass us like that yesterday," said Molly hotly in a loud voice as she stood up and began to pace around the room.

The younger ones remained mute as they were lost in their thoughts.

"All of you go about your daily plans however there is an Order meeting at one this afternoon and everyone is going. We need to plan," said Arthur as he took up his teacup and then quickly drank the warm fluid.

Arthur and the twins, although still shaken, left to go to work at their various places of employment. This left Molly, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron at the breakfast table. The steam came up from the sausages, eggs, and potatoes in their various dishes due to the warming charms on them. However, the wonderful smells did not entice any. Ron had stopped eating after he heard the news.

"Mum, did we really do anything bad to Harry? I mean Mione and I only testified that he had dreams from You-Know-Who and that he was a parselmouth. I mean the evidence looked ….really looked as if he did it. I mean they found him with bits of his uncle and cousin on him and his wand was the murder weapon. He wasn't talking to Mione or I that summer….he didn't answer our letters. None of this is our fault. Things just happen to people sometimes. Who could have faulted us for saying that he was guilty? We were not alone in those thoughts", said Ron who had a worried look in his clear blue eyes.

"We did not do anything wrong, Ron. The evidence seemed blatant at the time. Besides, Neville can say that we betrayed Harry and all that rubbish but the fact still stands he was absent during the entire trial," said Hermione. Ron looked at his girlfriend as she smiled at him and her big brown eyes looked upon him filled with affection. He smiled back and then squeezed her hand a bit harder.

"Hermione's right Ron but don't worry it may take time but everything will turn out alright in the end," said Ginny.

Molly then came to herself and walked back to the table and began to serve herself some food.

"All of you eat. There is no need to starve ourselves. Eat. Then do what you all planned to do today. We will go to the Order meeting later. There is no need to starve ourselves and behave as Inferi and mope about," said Molly as she began to serve herself something to eat.

The girls then did the same as Ron began to eat once again.

They had no idea that the Order meeting would a few extra visitors that afternoon.

Later the day….after 11 a.m.

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in the breakfast room at one the smaller Malfoy homes (it was basically a small mansion) in Northumberland. She was picking at her food. She had gotten a late start. Bellatrix did not sleep very well last night because she was thinking about the Potter runt. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Potter was someone of so much worth. He was the blood heir of two of the most prominent families in England. He even had power in French ministry due to his title as Lord of Tremayne house. However, as far as the black haired former beauty was concerned Potter was a waste. If he had been raised with a proper family such a revelation would be great however he was firmly on the wrong side as far as she was concerned. In fact Potter had made his opinions known. Narcissa had passed on Potter's message. Bellatrix could not believe that she was going to be thrown from the family of her birth. If only she could just get that blasted little boy.

How dare he….that filthy halfbreed…..well not halfbreed but he might as was well be. I knew Sirius was as worthless as a steaming heap of hippogriff dung. Leaving the entire family fortune to Potter when there was a proper pureblood like Draco to inherit…then again what can one expect from my obtuse cousin? What a waste he was. I wish Rodolphus was here…he would know what to do. If I could get my hand on that…..fucking rat. This is his entire fault. If only my Lord had allowed me to kill him ages ago this entire situation could have been averted. 

As she continued to eat a house elf began to clean in the far corner of the room. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco entered the room talking amongst each other.

Suddenly there was a blue flash at the breakfast table and an envelope appeared in front of Bella. The trio stopped talking and walked to the table and sat down.

Bellatrix picked up the letter. As soon as she touched it a red glow encased the letter. The magic on the envelope had recognized her as the recipient. The letter then began to speak.

Dear Lady Lestrange,

As of 11:15 on August 16th 1997, Lord Harry James Potter-Black has signed papers legally declaring you persona non grata in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. You are no longer considered an heir in any shape or form. Since you are married you will retain the name of Lestrange, however, you are no longer considered a Black by name according to the Ministry of Magic. Before the week is up you will also be removed from the family magic and the main family tapestry at Black Manor as is customary. 

Thank you and have a wonderful day.

From

Ursula Fribbage, Esq., Liaison for the Department of Lineages

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Bellatrix quickly got up and the pointed her wand at the elf quietly working in the corner.

"Crucio, crucio, crucio," said Bellatrix in quick succession and with the utmost meaning.

The red lights hit the poor elf and it then writhed and screamed in pain. Soon Bellatrix removed the curse and then just screamed and then began to rant about worthless purebloods.

"Bella, calm down. This is exactly the kind of ire that Potter wants you to have. A clear head and wise thoughts are better than acting like a silly Gryffindor," said Narcissa as she got up to stand be her sister.

Bellatrix shook her head in acquiescence and sat down. In spite of this, the anger was still quite clear in her eyes.

"Bella, Narcissa is correct. I will make sure there are some calming draughts and pain relieving potions here in the house and it would be wise to carry some on your person. You have no idea when the magic of the family removal will begin to because you pain," said Lucius in his usual cool voice as he picked up his teacup. Yet beneath his cool exterior Lucius did indeed feel quite deeply for his sister-in-law. No wizard….particularly a pureblood who came from such illustrious ancestry wanted to be removed from the main family tapestry. The whole situation was a travesty.

Draco looked at his aunt with sad eyes even though the rest of his facial features were cool. Potter has brought Aunt Bella so low. I know she might be a bit mad at times but time away from Azkaban and a mind healer have helped her greatly. She just lost Uncle Rodolphus. Hmmm… I will make sure Potter pays in the long run. He might be a pureblood but he is not better than the Weasleys and that mudblood cunt. First I must find out where he and Longbottom are attending school. Based on yesterday's events I can safely say that Hogwarts is out of the picture. I guess I can just apply as a transfer student to the top twenty schools on the Continent. I hope Potter and Longbottom don't decide to go across the pond. I don't like American rules when it comes to magic…they are a bit too mudblood friendly for my tastes.

"Cissa, I will kill that child….I care not a whit about his bloodlines. HIS HEAD WILL BE MINE," said Bella as she held onto the arms of the chairs she was sitting on.

"His head belongs to the Dark Lord, Bella, but you get to rid him of his family. Take solace in that," said Narcissa as she hugged her sister. Narcissa was very angry at Potter but she was not one to make anger rule her life…besides anger caused wrinkles.

The rest of the morning was spent with Lucius and Draco looking up different schools while Narcissa prevented Bella from killing all the elves within the house….all sixty-five of them.

In the afternoon….at around 12:40

Harry had a busy morning even though he had gotten a late start. He had signed the documents to legally remove that crazy bitch from the House of Black. He could imagine her reaction. Probably itching to kill or torture someone. I would say she deserves the Kiss but I don't know. If the truth never came out and if I had really survived the dragon pox and made it through the forty-five years I would have been Kissed. No one deserves that type of fear when it comes to their death. That fear of knowing the last thing you will see in life are those terrible deathlike creatures. She is an evil bitch though but I wouldn't even wish Azkaban on anyone. It's terrible there. That silence. It would drive the sane mad and drive the mad to death.

Harry had just came back from going to see Deffold and also going to Hopefield's Apothecary in the small wizarding village that was nearby. When he left his solicitor he quickly went to the village under a very strong glamour. He then purchased one hundred vials of Dreamless Sleep. The elderly potion master did not ask any questions when Harry handed the man an extra two hundred galleons for his silence. He felt kind of bad that he had purchased the potions but he grew up in the muggle world and it was not like he was buying cocaine, heroin, or crack. Besides he would be responsible with it. Harry knew ( or at least thought he knew) that he would be able to control himself and end the use of the potions whenever he felt like. Besides he only needed it to sleep. What was the worst that could happen?

There was a knock on his door.

Harry quickly put the shrunken pouch that contained the vials in the expensive trunk that his aunt had brought him for school as he asked who it was. Neville and Luna answered so Harry closed the trunk and invited them in.

"So everything went as planned?," asked Neville as he and Luna sat down in the sitting room of Harry bedroom (well it was really looked more like a flat….the house was large).

"Yeah, it did, afterward, I went to buy a couple of books and a holo movie," said Harry as he too sat down.

"Really? What movie did you buy? The last one I brought was terrible….then again that is what I get for buying a movie about the Goblin Wars. They were not interesting when Binns taught them and they are even less interesting then on holo. Besides the entire film was in Gobbledygook and reading subtitles was too much," said Luna.

Neville shook his head in agreement. Luna had wanted him to watch the movie along with her on one of the nights they had to themselves recently. He was absolutely bored out of his mind during the holo movie. Luckily, Luna became bored as well and it had soon become a torrid snogging session. Perhaps we should watch a Goblin movie again.

"It's an action movie from Australia. It has Leon Gregory* in it," said Harry with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Oh, I love him. He is so handsome and his muscles and his butt….oh Merlin. I need a cooling charm," said Luna with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Dear Merlin, Harry now she is going to be on this Gregory bloke all day. He is a decent actor but I don't understand the fascination about him," said Neville with a bit of jealously in his voice.

"Don't get jealous, Nev, besides Luna is right he is ….well….hot," said Harry with a slight blush.

"See, love, even Harry agrees with me. Don't worry Harry can have him….you are all mine," said Luna as she got up out of her seat and sat in Neville's lap and gave the tall young man a long searing kiss that awoke a primal part of him.

Luna then got out of Neville and returned to her seat. Neville was blushing a bit and then the green-eyed and blue-eyed beauties then laughed out loud.

"I am so happy that my present predicament can be fodder for your humorous sides," said Neville sulkily as he shifted in the seat and the adjusted himself. His hefty arousal was obvious to all since he was not wearing any robes over his clothes. This statement only caused Harry and Luna to laugh harder to the point of tears. Neville then grumbled something about mean girlfriends under his breath.

"Oh Circe, you two are a regular Gnipps & Feys*. Anyways, Luna and Nev , let's go get Aunt and Xeno. It is a little after one now and since we have reservations for lunch at two-thirty it is time to go on the outing. Hopefully it goes as planned. If not well it won't be the end of the world," said Harry.

Luna and Neville then began to pepper Harry with questions. However, he was not going to answer them. He would explain all once he reached 12 Grimmauld Place. Even if the entire place was empty he still got a feeling of satisfaction that Dumbledore and the rest of his motley crew would still be unable to gain entrance into the building after today. He wished that Sirius and Remus had a portrait done but he remembered that Sirius had told him that it was customary for Black heirs to get their first adult portrait completed when they were twenty-five. Unfortunately at that time Sirius was in prison and Remus did not have the money for such an extravagance.

The trio walked out the room talking about something funny that happened earlier that morning as they went to Augusta and Xeno who were talking in the Rose Room.

At 12 Grimmauld Place…..

The entire Order of the Phoenix was present at in one of the lesser used sitting rooms within the home.

There were several portraits of Black ancestors within the room. Unlike the portrait of Walburga Black these portraits talked amongst themselves about blood traitors and mudbloods being present in their house and decided to leave their present frames and go to their frames at the Black Manor. They would not deign to have their peace interrupted by this group of talkative busybodies nor would they deign to talk at the persons…for to talk to them was to recognize them. It was times like these that they wished a proper Black heir was alive so these tragedies would not continue.

Dumbledore closed the door and then proceeded to sit in the most comfortable chair and then tented his fingers as he made a soft sigh. He had been flabbergasted at the news he had learned this morning. He had stayed at his large home the night before. He learned of the news when he listened to the wizarding form of the radio. He did not use the holo. Although the holo had existed within the Wizarding World for over two-hundred and twenty years he did not watch the holo. He preferred the art of reading and listening to the news. Suffice it to say his appetite had been ruined this morning when he heard the news bulletin. He was shocked for a whole five minutes and as far as Dumbledore was concerned he had been stricken silent far too often so far this summer. He needed to get in a place of better control. He had not gained all the titles he had so far, gained political power in England, and reach his 215th* year by being shocked so often.

"I am sure you all know the reason why we are here and I am sure you all know the news about our young friend. We are here because due to this new information we must be careful in how we approach Harry. He is very angry and more than a bit misguided as well considering who he is staying with. Since the….less than savory meeting Harry had with us yesterday at the Fairgrounds I am sure that the Weasleys and I will have our names carried in the mud until the next big news or scandal breaks. However, all is not lost. Percy was singled out by Harry. Arthur and Molly, I know you have been trying to fix the bad patch between him and the family however maybe it would best to say… to try a bit harder. I know that Harry and Percy certainly were not close however there must be a reason as to the special circumstance given to Percy," said Dumbledore before he paused for effect.

There was a slight commotion as the Weasleys (barring Charlie and Bill who were unable to take another day off from work so quickly) began talking amongst themselves. They all knew that getting back in Percy's good graces was going to be quite a challenge. The falling out between Percy and the family had occurred over something that they could not even remember. However, it was obvious that Percy was not missing them. He had not contacted them in since the argument three and half years ago. Percy and Arthur although they worked in the same building rarely saw each other and when they did they were barely civil.

"We will try our best. However, I cannot make promises. Percy is so obstinate at times," said Arthur as he began to brood on the situation. Attitudes toward him at work were less than perfect. Fudge was still in danger of losing his position. The only thing Fudge had in his favor was that he was not up for reelection until another three years. However, he was always in danger of getting a vote of no confidence from Wizengamot. However, Fudge had not been declared a blood traitor in public. Families that had invited the younger children to functions for the last three weeks of vacation had begun to rescind invitations. Arthur had aged ten years since the morning. Something had to be done.

"Is there a reason beyond the Potter….debacle for this meeting? I can assure you that I will not be doing anything to ingratiate myself to the boy. Although he might be obtuse I do believe he would see a ruse if I were to try to be cordial to him," said Snape as sat in the chair closest to the exit since it gave the best view of the occupants. The man was a master spy so one could expect no less.

"You got that right. Harry would have to be going daft to honestly think you were being decent to him. I personally think you are one of the unhappiest people I know," said Hermione as she put in her two cents. Since she and Ron had been formally inducted into the Order four months ago she felt even less of a need to holdback her opinions. She was the type of person who always thought that their own ideas were correct and were not easy to budge too much on an issue.

"Miss Granger, you might be an Order member but there is no need for rudeness to your elders," stated McGonagall with a slight frown.

"Minerva, I can defend myself. Look you little know-it-all, Potter might dislike me as I ...dislike him however he did not declare me a blood traitor in front of dozens of the rich and famous yesterday. My folly will not be remembered for generations when some bibliophile decides to delve into newspaper archives. Nor will my face be pasted on holo lines* for posterity. It was more than just the papers which got your blunder. You think that you will change the wizarding world Miss Granger? Plan on becoming a great lady hmmmm? Too bad the boy you have chosen is one of the laziest and stupidest persons I have ever had the misfortune to meet. You are nothing more than a well read ignoramus. Book learning is fine and well but you can never be more than what you are right now…the former friend of two lords who at this point could not even make second-string. Besides no one will remember you in one hundred seventy years or so. You will be an old woman or better yet dead. You are not worth remembering except that you are a blood traitor against two families. Few people can say they have the …ability to manage what you and the rest of your fan club did. I was right in my first opinion of you Miss Granger….a worthless busybody of a know-it-all who really knows absolutely nothing," said Severus in such a deferential manner as if he was talking to the lowliest of house elves.

There were shouts from Ronald who then began to spew foul words at Snape while the rest of the Order shouted in their two cents. Some shouted Snape should apologize while others shouted that it was about time the girl shut up but did not think Snape had to do it in such an extreme manner.

Hermione cried. Since she was a muggleborn her lifespan would not be as long as other wizards. For some reasons muggleborns had a lifespan that ran in the range of 160 years-200 years (St. Mungo's had not found the reason for this phenomena yet however most would say because they have lesser blood….and in a way they are right). Other wizards depending on their bloodlines had varying life spans but for the most part purebloods have a life span of 250-290(max).

The meeting began to spin slightly out of control.

"You fucking bloody git of Death Eater. I don't fucking care how much information you are getting for us I hate your pompous ass . There was no need to hurt my girl's feelings. You are one of the worst of men. I challen….,"Ron said as he drew out his wand but he was then interrupted.

"Ronald Weasley, I order you to calm down. I can promise you if you challenge Severus to a wizard's duel you will lose," said Dumbledore in a quiet tone that did not belie its annoyance.

The group settled down quickly and watched the scene. They all knew Ronald was a hothead but surely he had more than enough sense to know not to challenge Severus Snape? The man (as far as they knew) was spying amongst the Death Eaters and knew spells that would make many in the room pale.

Suddenly the door to the sitting room burst open as Molly began to open her mouth.

Harry, Neville, Luna, Augusta, and Xeno were in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, are you sure we are in the right place? Which proper wizard would have their house in full view of muggles?," said Augusta.

The quintet was under an invisibility charm as they stood in front of a bunch of buildings.

"Gran's right Harry. Besides I don't even see the address you mentioned here," said Neville as he looked around. He then saw a metal thing with a muggle driving inside that let out smoke. Poor chap. That must be one of those car things Harry talked about. That's what happens when you cannot apparate or floo. What a dirty way to travel...puffing all that smoke into the air.

Harry just smiled. He was wearing all of his signet rings (it was his right to wear them and it was also proper).

"It's under the Fidelus Charm but since the house belongs to me I can override that small detail," said Harry.

Harry then held out his left hand and then said, "I, Harry James Potter-Black, adjure this house which falls under my possession to open for me and my guests."

The three Aethonons on the ring began to move while the eyes of the thestral began to glow (A/N: Read chapter 8 if you forgot the descriptions of the signet rings). Within seconds the scene was still once more and the house had appeared.

"Well…that isn't something you see every day," said Xeno.

They all walked up the six stairs and then entered the house. It was just as Harry remembered it…a bit gloomy and dusty. It might actually look better if someone just cast a cleaning charm or two.

Soon the group came to the portrait of Lady Black. She was about to shout and go on her usual spiel when she noticed the rings on the hands of all five of them. (A/N: All pureblood families have signet rings. Of course the ones from the richer houses are much more ornate in design but all pureblood Houses have signet rings which the head of the house wear. Heirs wear the heir apparent ring until they inherit. Hence Luna is wearing a smaller ring. Married ladies/men (who take on the submissive role) wear the wife/husband (consort) ring.) Her eyes widened when she saw the Tremayne ring on Harry's finger. She had seen the boy pass her frame enough times to recognize him.

"Greeting, Lord Tremayne. It seems that your mother was not a muggleborn after all. I see that you wear the Black ring as well. Too bad it did not stay in the family... but your lineage is nothing to scoff at. Have you come to cast the seasonal cleaning spells? This house is long overdue for a thorough cleaning….. in more ways than one," asked Lady Black as she sat within the portrait. She stared at the group and then proceeded to sit on the ornate chair by the fireplace in her portrait.

"They are in the Blue Sitting Room. Go upstairs and take a left," said Lady Black. She then closed her eyes in the portrait which was her own way dismissing the group.

The quintet walked to the stairs in silence.

"Well that was strange. I have never heard her be civil. She was always raging about mudbloods and blood traitors infesting her home and dirtying the name," said Harry as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Who is in the Blue Room Harry? I have an idea but I would like to be sure," said Luna with a smile.

Harry just smiled at the group and gave an enigmatic smile.

Within a minute they came to the door of the Blur Room. They heard shouts within the room. Harry opened the door.

Harry, Luna, and Neville entered the room and were quickly followed by older two persons. There was still quarrelling going on in the room.

Snape, due to his nearness to the door and because of the type of person he was, quickly noticed. He eyed the group but in particular Harry. The boy was still thin and short but he was quite pretty…no beautiful in a masculine way. Potter seemed confident and mostly self-assured however when one such as himself (meaning Snape) looked into those green eyes one could see the insecurity that was shrouded under layers of other emotions. The boy has some inner demons. I don't know what but I will be sure to tell Marvolo. I knew that Potter spawn could not have come out of Azkaban as untouched as the media has displayed it. Azkaban…well at least in the maximum security area he was in has broken much greater and better men. Well I will sit back and watch this worthless gaggle of people continue to embarrass themselves. 

When it became obvious that the argument (which had somehow continued without Snape) was not going to end Xeno cleared his throat as he used the Sonorus charm. Heads turned around and looked upon the group…most in shock and some in anger.

"Lady Longbottom and it is good to see you. Harry, Neville, and Luna it is good to see you as well," said Dumbledore as he once again gained control of the situation.

"Dumbledore, I am sure you know the proper titles of the children please use them in the future," said Augusta in a tone that brooked no disobedience. Her beautiful face ( A/N-she was a young witch considering she had not even reached 190 yet….she had slight gray hair because of the grief she had after the attacks on the Potters and Longbottoms. Her husband died from the grief. She did not dye her hair because she saw it as a badge of honor in their memory) was slightly marred with a look of disgust and thinly veiled anger.

"Please sit, Augusta," said McGonagall.

Harry simply gave a dry laugh and then said, "Why on earth would my aunt need permission to sit in my own house? Especially since the one offering her the seat is a guest….an unwelcome one".

Everyone from the Order simply stared at Harry. They did not need to be master spies or part of the Unspeakables in order to understand the meaning of Harry's statement. Harry was Lord Black. 12 Grimmauld Place once belonged to Sirius. The property they were now occupying was Harry's.

Minerva pinched her lips and kept quiet. She might not have testified against Harry at his trial however she had done nothing for Neville as things became more difficult for the boy in Gryffindor House. Her silence and willful blindness to the situation was taken as tacit agreement for the indecent behavior. After Snape, McGonagall was seen as the most severe professor at Hogwarts. Her silence was taken up and used as a banner. It was obvious that Harry knew all about the situation due to the way he seemed to look through her. Once not too long ago Potter had looked upon her with the affection a child gave to an older relative now her looked at her like she wasn't even there.

"Get out," said Harry in a calm voice that was deadly serious.

All the Order members just looked at Harry.

"Harry….you cannot be serious. You-Know-Who is still around and we all need a place that is well protected. You can even help us if you would like too," said Hermione in a knowing manner. She stood up and put her hands akimbo.

By this time the occupants of the portraits had returned. Lady Walburga Black had gone to her frame at Black Manor. Once she talked to the others and they returned to the sitting room frames. Lady Walburga then took residence in her frame in the room. She had rarely used this frame however she thought this was a fitting day to break in new habits.

"For someone who is called 'the brightest witch of the age' you are seriously in need of a mind healer. This is Harry's home and you people no longer have a right to be here. You should be happy that he simply told you to get out. I would have had the wards evict you all….painfully. I know all about this group. You claim to be all about taking down Voldemort. Yet you all helped the bastard immensely when Harry was arrested. Instead of opening your blasted mouths in his aid some of you just made the situation worse with your gross exaggerations and those of you who said nothing agreed silently. You all make me ill. Then again what can I expect of this little club who when they let you in you bitch," said Luna with fire in her blue eyes.

Hermione was about to open her mouth and curse (not spells just using bad language) Luna till kingdom come but Ron squeezed her hand.

"Harry, come on mate, we are all really sorry. We never knew…well we never….Merlin's beard Harry we are sorry…more than you can ever know," said Ron. His conscience slightly pricked him as Luna spoke however he did not feel overly bad. Many others had believed the same evidence. Besides Ron did not think it was his fault that Harry ended up in Azkaban. All he simply said during the trial was that he was a parselmouth and was thought to have a mental connection with You-Know-Who and that Dumbledore wanted him and Hermione to keep an eye on Harry. It was not his fault that Harry went to prison because the court decided to run with it….so he and his family should not be punished.

Harry looked at Ron with such hurt in his eyes that it even made Moody shift uncomfortably.

"You know, when I first came to this world I was so silly…so open for anyone. You all think you know what happened to me with the Dursleys but you don't. It was …terrible there… but when I got to see Diagon Alley for the first time I was so happy. I now had a way to escape for ten months a year and you and Hermione were my best friends. I loved you both…there was a time I would have died for you both. There was a time I would have died for you all. I was willing to be the sacrifice on your altar of the boy-who-lived {dry laugh} and look where it got me… a cell in Azkaban {Harry trembles slightly}. Supreme Mugwump…Chief Warlock or whatever title you call yourself with we have a day in court very soon. Harry looks straight into Dumbledore's eyes By the time I am done with you will be plain….old…..regular….Dumbledore. Now all of you better damn bloody well GET OUT MY HOUSE," said Harry.

Snape watched the scene ahead in front of him play out. He would have left long ago however he needed to see how the scene played out. He looked at Molly Weasley and realized that she was about due to say something that would cause the situation to combust.

As usual she did not disappoint.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, THERE IS NO NEED TO BE RUDE TO YOUR ELDERS AND TO THOSE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU. IN FACT THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS BEHAVIOR AT…," said Molly before she was interrupted by a white light.

Augusta had taken out her wand and sent a silencing charm at Molly. Molly continued to talk however no sound left her throat. She became red in her face and soon all the Weasleys were shouting.

"Harry, tell your aunt to unhex my mother! How can you stand for this type of thing? Harry I thought we were friends and could one day be something more. Please Harry stop this madness," said Ginny as her beautiful face began to gain a sorrowful expression and tears began to moisten her eyes.

A spell was then sent back and it hit Xeno. It was a simple expelliarmus but the aim was a bit off and threw him into the wall. The hex was cast by Fred.

Soon everyone in the room had their wands drawn.

Emotions were high.

Harry, Neville, and Luna had their wands trained on Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

Ron….being Ron sent a hex towards Neville. Ron was mad and he never could think clearly when angry.

The hex grazed Neville's right lower arm and hit Luna full on in the chest. Luna fell to her knees in pain but she still clutched her wand. Soon all six were cursing each other to bits. Harry in his anger completely forgot that he had power over the wards of the house and could have expelled the Order forcibly. Within 30 seconds all hell had broken loose between the former friends.

Harry just hit the floor as he dodged a hex when clear blue shield appeared around himself and his companions. Spells could now get out but not in.

"Harry just get rid of them," shouted Xeno after he cast the charm.

Harry looked at his former friends. They were bleeding a bit but for the most part they had plenty of nasty looking bruises. Hermione had lost a good portion of her hair. He looked at Ginny and then remembered her statement earlier about them being a couple. He then took up his wand.

"Harry I am so disappointed in you," said Dumbledore in condescending and reproving manner as his wand was withdrawn.

"Well fuck you too. {Harry looked at Ginny and pointed his wand at her} Vomicus*," said a pale Harry with relish.

The pale yellow light hit Ginny dead-on in the face. Boils began to come up all over her fresh face. This particular spell was particularly nasty since potions would not heal the stubborn and painful sores. All that could be done was to use potions that would prevent scarring. The hex then took about three weeks to wear off.

"I order the wards of the houses to expel all members of the Order of the Phoenix and never to give any of you entrance," said Harry.

There was a slight shudder in the house and then all members of the Order disappeared; some with protests on their lips.

Soon there were several handclaps heard by the remaining five in the room. It was the people within the portraits.

"What a smashing show, Lord Tremayne. It seems you are worthy of the family ring after all," said Lady Black as stood in her frame.

The others in their frames agreed and they invited the five to visit more often particularly since the entertainment they provided was so fulfilling.

The five never did make it to lunch. They spent several hours in private rooms within the Spell Damage Ward of St. Mungo's. The hex that had grazed Neville but which had hit Luna dead on in her chest was an impedimenta jinx. The jinx had actually affected down the muscles of Luna's diaphragm and had greatly slowed down her breathing. When the dust settled after the scuffle the poor oxygen-deprived young woman had passed out. Her breathing by then had become much more labored until her lips had turned blue. Harry looked a more than a bit pale and Neville had antennae. They quickly flooed to St. Mungo's.

The only person who had not needed to see a healer was Augusta. Neville had a partial insect jinx (Ginny had not aimed the spell correctly) and a slight fracture in his tibia due to a strong leg-locker curse; he was fixed up with ninety minutes. Xeno had a bruised shoulder. However, Harry and Luna's condition were the more serious ones. Harry had a concussion. Due to Harry's previous state of health the healers were worried particularly when Harry blood pressure fell and his blood glucose went up. Healer Mintworth came in from his private practice to attend to Harry and Luna. Several hours later a tired Mintworth came to speak to Xeno, Augusta, and a healed Neville.

"They are both out of danger. Luna is completely fine just make sure she does not do any running or heavy lifting for three days. Harry is also a bit better at this point. It seems Harry had been more affected by his bout of dragon pox than I first expected. He has glomerulonephritis*. Glomerulonephritis is the inflammation of the small blood vessels in the kidney. It causes the kidney to have trouble removing waste products," said Mintworth.

The three were shocked. Did this mean Harry was dying?

Before Mintworth could continue Augusta interrupted him and said in a scared tone, "It was the fighting right? Oh Merlin, I have killed him. I killed him. I allowed him to fight those people and now I have killed him." She then began to cry.

"No, my Lady, you have done nothing wrong. In fact it was kind of a good thing. Due to the fight his stress levels increased greatly which exacerbated the problem which then made the illness known. The disease was directly caused by his bout with dragon pox which seemed affect vital structures within his kidneys. He had some edema or slight swelling in his ankles but he might not have thought anything of it but it was a symptom of the condition. Don't worry this was caught very early. He does not need surgery just another potion regiment and a special diet for six weeks," said Mintworth with a smile.

There were sighs of relief.

"Will they be able to come home soon?," said Xeno.

"They can go home tonight. You can leave in about thirty minutes. Luna is getting her last treatment with Healer Floot, who has a specialty in pulmonology*. Harry is talking to doctor that I personally recommended. Healer Fbrizo is a renowned specialist in nephrology*. He is in the process of making a diet along with Harry and telling him what he can and cannot eat for the next six weeks."

There were sighs of thank you all around. After Healer Mintworth left they were silent. However they all had the same thought: The next time they met with those people cooler heads must prevail because a fight could have unknown and possibly deadly consequences.

Three days later… at around 2 pm

Harry was lying in his bed. He had just taken one of the potions that Healer Fbrizo had prescribed for him. He had to admit he did feel more energized. Harry had no idea he had been ill because he just wrote off his strange feelings as getting used to outside life. He also was fully rested. He has taken on of his vials of Dreamless Sleep last night so he got a good 8.5 hours sleep.

He remembered the day when he left St. Mungo's. He had seen the Weasleys in the hall. They were in the same ward of the hospital but in a different wing. They passed each other in silence and thinly veiled dislike. Ginny had been obviously crying. Her face looked like a plethora of mini volcanoes that would erupt any minute. The two groups simply passed each other and went on their way.

Neville and Luna had gone for lunch and to buy some items that would be needed since they were leaving for France in the morning. They had invited Harry but he had said no besides Harry felt the couple needed time to themselves and he wanted to read all the letters he had received from his new found relatives. Augusta had gone to one of her clubs and Xeno was preparing the Quibbler for the morning edition. Although the Quibbler was a weekly newspaper this particular edition was going to be special because it would contain Harry's interview. Luna and Neville were sure it would sell like hot choco-pumpkin drops.

Harry had the read the letters from the two youngest Wischards, Holden and Ashleigh, and he thought they seemed friendly enough. The letters were a bit dry but he did keep in mind that they did not know him and they at least did not start Creevy-like hero-worship in the letters. He also found out that they would be attending the same school. Holden would be in Neville's year and Ashleigh was actually taking a post-graduate year to study transfiguration, modern runes, and potions before she started university. However, it seemed both would continue onto the university level at the school. Harry planned on writing back. However, his favorite letter was from Fleur.

Mon cher ami,

I know much has not changed in my life since I received your letter last week. I am still here pulling my hair out over all this work for a mastery. I am glad that you have decided to attend Le Collège but anyways that is of small consequence. I cannot believe it Harry we are family… c'est incroyable. Gabrielle is absolutely ecstatic. Père* and maman* cannot wait to meet you. We know that you are coming to France soon and we hope can see you soon. Arrière-grand-mère (well she is really great-great and not really my grandmother but an aunt however we all call her that) really wants to see you. She is the sister of Agamemnon Malfoy. She had tears in her eyes when she heard the news. Many family members died searching for any clue of Claudius and she saw the grief that Agamemnon and his husband went through when they lost both their daughter and her child. She is waiting with baited breath to see you. I showed her a picture that I have of you from the Tri-Wizard Tournament and she said your hair might be a Potter trait however that you have the beautiful features of Claudia….in a masculine way of course. 

Oh Harry I am so happy for you and now you have at least with us another part of the family who loves you.

I can't wait to see you.

Fleur

Harry was touched by the letter. He then saw a letter by his grandfather and his husband. He put those letters aside. He then took out a clean piece of parchment and then dipped his quill in the inkpot. He would write Fleur first.

WOW….I am finished and it only took a month to complete. I am sorry I went through a serious writer's block and then when I was ready to write I had Calc II, a twenty-five page paper, and exams in my histology and organic chem classes to worry about. So please I hope you all appreciate this chapter not including the Q&A section and this part it is over 13,000. I did not want to rush the process because I aim to please and give out a great story not a half-assed one.

Arjuna tree- in real life is a medicinal plant that grows in India; however in my story this is a large tree that grows in the along the Ganges river (the magical part) is a sturdy yet malleable wood; it has a deep blue color till it almost looks black

Marmarlod- is a creature that looks like a hybrid between a red fox and an ocelot; it is an animal that breeds quickly however it is not hunted often so the population will not be decreased; lives in mountainous areas

Holo- is the likea hologram but it is not that exactly. It is like digital tv because you have to go to providers to subscribe to it but it is a type of technological magic; families purchase the system which is housed within a wooden and marble box; you can control the holo by simply speaking. This is not wandless magic this is able to happen because of house magic.

Marchalle & Sons- is a firm in that a famous for its genealogy and lineage studies; when Gringotts does a heritage test the results of their tests might allow a person access to vaults and the family rings however it does not allow them their seats in the Ministry of Magic in whichever country they live in or legal ownership of any properties etc; once the test is run by persons within Marchalle & Sons it becomes recognized by the Ministry; Gringotts controls the vaults and Marchalle & Sons allows the person to have access to the rest of their inheritance; in cases when there is no money to be had or if there is an inheritance problem between heirs wizards and witches go to Marchalle & Sons to settle disputes

Druid University- is located in Ireland; classes are only at the university level and above; has one of the leading programs in Advanced Transfiguration and Potions at the mastery and above mastery level

Chevalier- is a gentlemen's club in wizarding Paris; for those of you who are familiar with the Regency era it is something similar to the clubs of back then; the men within Chevalier are part mainly of the French upper crust due to its location; of course within such clubs there are politics and snobberies which still play out for example, Roland does not like Baron Vichy's sons. This dislike might be due to the dislike the brothers have for the untitled Roland or it could be because Roland dislikes the brothers because they are titled and he is not

Leon Gregory- is a popular actor in wizarding Australia of wizard and elvin heritage. He is 6'6 and muscular yet slightly lean. He has grey eyes and chiseled features with a slightly bent nose which only makes him more appealing. He appears mostly in action movies

Gnipps & Feys- is a comedy duo made of Greta Gnipps and Howie Feys; their comedy tends to be a bit raunchy yet wildly popular with younger wizards and witches

In my story Dumbledore is an older man and a pureblood which differs from canon

Holo lines- strands of stabilized magic that holds archival material such as films, news programs, etc. (think magical DVD but without the DVD)

Pulmonology and nephrology are specialties in the study of the lungs and kidneys respectively.

Père and maman- father and mother

I hope you guys are pleased with the Grimmauld Place showdown. I wanted a fight to occur but I did not want to include the adults because that in all likelihood would have destroyed the house and there would have been a serious issue due to exposure to muggles. Harry has some issues and that story arc will continue for a few chapters. Well I hope you all liked it.

I am sorry that I have not had time to respond to reviews. I usually do even if it is just to say thank you but I have been just so backed up due to me not having enough time. However, please review. I am on Spring Break (starting on 4/8) and even though I am working full time this week and next week I will respond to all reviews. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…. YOUR OPINIONS COUNT! THANK YOU :)


	12. Twleve

Alright I am SO SORRY that this has taken so long. This chapter has been done since August but I have not had the time to beta it. I have been swamped with classes and work from like day 1 and keeping up with that is more important than this right now. But here is the next chappie. This is the deal I can either write really long chaps and take longer to update or write shorter chapters with the possibility of updating at least once a month. Just give me your choice when you review.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be a struggling college student. I would be somewhere in the sun drinking Cristal.

Italics- thoughts

Bold- can be Parseltongue or word emphasis depending on who is talking and the situation

Questons:

Is the OMC Leon Gregory?

Hmmm…maybe then again maybe not. I will tell you this he is important for the future and will not be a favorite of Augusta.

Will Harry get another familiar?

Eventually

Is Harry gay?

I am sure I mentioned this in the intro from chap 1. Harry is gay

How will the Dreamless Sleep affect Harry?

I know but you need to read to find out. Let's just say he was told by Mintworth to only use it for a certain time for a very good reason

Once again…please stop messaging me that I written things into my story that are against canon. This is fanfiction remember that. If you don't like you don't have to read. Thank you and enjoy.

Happy reading and Please review! The main reason why I continue this story is due to reviews. Without it I would think you all hated it and I would take it off fanfiction.

There are two sex scenes in this chapter- one slash the other het

Chapter 11 (word count 15,000+)

There had been serious fallout due to the Potter-Black scandal. Jobs were lost and demotions had occurred within the Ministry. The public had clamored for Fudge to be removed from office. However, Fudge, although seemingly incompetent to some, did not reach his political stature by drinking tea and seeming jolly. The man was a brilliant political strategist but sadly he only used most of his wit to help himself and his cronies and to end the careers of his enemies. He managed to save his job by going to both houses within the Wizengamot and calling for the mandatory use of Veritaserum and corroboration by the Unspeakables in all cases in which a guilty verdict would result in lengthy prison sentences or the Kiss. The changes in the law made him save face and look like a reformer particularly since several infamous cases were retried and verdicts had been changed and no less than eight people had been released from the hell that was Azkaban and the true criminals imprisoned. As the weeks passed it soon became business as usual within the government of the English wizarding society.

Percy was on his way back to his desk after he dropped off some sensitive documents at another department. His father then came off the lift as he walked by while the disembodied voice declared the stop.

"Percy, Percy, I am so glad I have caught up with you. You are a hard person to keep track off. Your mother and I were just wondering when you would like to visit us and the rest of the family," said Arthur Weasley in a jovial manner which was in contrast with the worry he really felt.

The shakedown in the Ministry did have victims including Arthur Weasley. Fudge had threatened to fire Weasley due to the fact that the family was one of those who stood openly against Potter during the trial a little over two years ago. However, no one who was fully qualified really wanted to be the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Weasley also saved his job by subtly stating that his sons were once the good friends of Harry. Besides, the evidence seemed so obvious back then and many believed what was printed in the papers and said on the holos no matter how much the remarks disparaged Harry Potter and even though some of the news was really unsubstantiated rumor. More than a few in society (including a minute few with better breeding than the Weasleys) thought Potter should forgive them and move on. Sadly (or perhaps stupidly) the Weasleys were part of this group.

Percy looked back at his father and then softly laughed as he shook his head.

"I have been working in the same office for the past two years. You have only come to see me once personally and that was when you strongly suggested I join the Order of the Phoenix. I had my reasons for separation and the family had their reasons also. Besides I have done fine these past few years with my own friends. Why the need for a reunion now?" asked Percy as he stared sharply into his father's eyes. Both men were at the same eyelevel as they both had the same height of 6ft. 4inches.

"There is no occasion Percy. I miss my third-born that is all. Your mother and the younger ones do miss you as well. Your mum has invited you to a small get together on the last Sunday of the month…we hope you can come," said Arthur with a smile however his eyes betrayed his hesitancy.

Percy looked at his father and then gave a hollow laugh.

"Father, I am sorry but I will be unable to meet with the others as I am just simply much too busy over the next few…months. Give them my regards. Besides I already have plans for that date. I have been invited to a gathering which is to be hosted by Lady Longbottom. It is the introduction party for her grandson and grandnephew. Maybe some other time perhaps?" said Percy as he turned to continue on his business.

Arthur was shocked. Percy was invited to their introduction party? How in Morgana's name did that happen? I know he was not declared traitor but is he really that close to them? Then again maybe they were just being civil towards Percy. Percy was never one to make friends easily so I know it was not his smashing personality that caused this. Hmmm….this bears thinking.

"Yes, Percy, perhaps some other time will be better. Oh and congratulations on your wise investment. I read, about a fortnight ago in Wilson's (1) , about the precarious investment that you had made concerning the demiguises. It seems that the family luck has really turned around. I had smashing luck with some investment across the pond but your investment had a much better return. Perhaps in the future we can trade tips…hmmm?" said Arthur.

Percy turned back around and then said, "Thank you but it had nothing to do with 'family luck'. It was a simply an investment that I researched in depth before taking on the risk. The Weasley name is not having any luck these days according to the way it is lambasted in the press. Anyways, I must be going for I have plenty of files to go through before the day is done," said Percy as he turned to walk away.

"Umm...yes…busy…so am I. I will chat to you later…oh and congratulations on your promotion," said Arthur to his son, who was already on his way back to his office. Percy simply mentally snorted and continued on his way to his office.

After the Potter-Black debacle Fudge had suddenly gone through a moment of clarity and remembered when his one of many junior assistants had cautioned him to further investigate the Potter case. Percy had shown a history of hard work and he was not one to simply follow along with any ideas just because it was the popular choice. Fudge, after the bad press came out, surprisingly remembered the sage words. Within the week Percy was the new Chief Senior Assistant (after Sir Titus Demarkely was fast tracked to retirement) and now one of the rising stars in the Labour Party(2). He was finally getting the recognition he deserved and he was happy and a bit nervous at the opportunity.

Percy(3) was a brilliant young man. He had received O's on 12 O.W.L.S. and double O's on 9 N.E.W.T.S. hence his scores had garnered him a full academic and boarding scholarship to Gatland University(4) . He ended up studying political science and international relations with minors in transfiguration, arithmancy, French, and German(5). Percy graduated with high honors and then went onto a fifteen month internship in the French Ministry's office of the International Magical Trading Standards Body(6) . Instead of staying in France with a burgeoning career and contacts, he decided to take a gopher position in Fudge's office. The two years Percy spent in Fudge's office were long, strenuous, and mostly thankless but through sticking with his goals and beliefs he was finally reaping the rewards.

Percy walked into his office, sat down, and then sent a charm to the door to lock it for the next hour (his lunch period). He stretched back on his chair and yawned. He was tired yet not as tired as he used to be especially since he now had more regular hours. He had begun a part-time law and government program at Gatland when returned to England two years before and he was finally embarking on his last six months of his study. He didn't wish to become a practicing Ministry barrister but he knew the degree would help in his career. Percy thought about the last five years of his life and how much his life had changed. He had grown out of his social shell and was now quite a popular fellow particularly in Wizarding Paris among the upper middle class and some lower aristocracy. He had true friends who still stayed by his side despite the social dangers of having his last name. He had lived in Wizarding Paris while working within the city of Gaugan(7) and had come into his own during his time there. Percy outgrew his freckles and now his skin had a ruddy glow and along with his height and his finely built musculature (due to daily exercise….he might have been a busy man who was not too vain but his looks were of great consequence) was favorite among the single Parisian witches of that class.

Percy's mind then went towards Harry Potter. He was still shocked that he had been invited to the introduction party. Personally he did not feel that he was truly worthy of the invitation for he felt it was more than enough that he had not been included in the blood traitor denouncement. Nevertheless, Percy was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and he would make sure he was useful to Harry. He now was in a position to have a bit of influence in some of Fudge's decisions and be a bit closer to those who influenced the politico particularly Dumbledore.

I might never be friends with Harry or the Longbottoms but I will make sure that I am able to help them in my own small way particularly if I help them dismantle the monopoly Dumbledore has in Wizengamot. I never trusted that man….he is far too slippery by half and that blasted demeanor he has is just an intricate ruse…I am certain of it. He thinks just because he is on the supposed right side it makes all his choices the best. Percy yawned and then stretched. He then pointed his wand to the table that was close to the floo in the room. His lunch under a stasis charm in order for it to stay hot because chicken pot pie and biscuits tasted better fresh from the oven. Carrying lunch with him to work was a habit he had formed when he was less financially secure. Even so, Percy knew what it was like to struggle and saw no need to start spending frivolously so he always carried his elf-prepared lunches.

Percy dove into his lunch knowing full well that he had plenty of paper work to complete along with school work and knew he probably would not be able to lie down until the wee hours of the morning.

Harry stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was dressed in a crème colored dress shirt and grey dress slacks which was made from the highest quality cloth. He then combed his hair until it was lying on the nape of his neck which gave him a bit of a lengthy yet neat windswept look. He then walked to his bed and then out on the grey dress robe.

He looked at himself in the mirror once again. His aunt and Neville were not going with him to meet the Delacours at this time. He was going to meet with them first and get to know this side of his family a little. However, Neville and his aunt were going to be attending dinner over at the Delacours summer château Thursday.

Neville was busy with Luna seeing the flying tortoises and the ipo-ipo(8) at the zoo. Xeno was busy finding odd yet newsworthy stories in the Paris and Augusta was attending the most exclusive salons in Gaugan.

Harry cast a tempus charm. 12:45. 

He then picked up the feather which Fleur had sent him by house elf and then remembered to put his shrunken trunk in his pocket.

The portkey glowed and then suddenly Harry felt that slightly uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

He then disappeared.

10 minute before at Valençay(9) (the Delacour château)

There were the sounds of running and shouts in the lower level of the home. The house elves were also caught in the frenzy of movement.

"Harry will not need all this food, maman(10) . There is enough for a bonding feast with fifty guests! Surely you don't expect him to be some sort of ravenous beast because there might be plenty of us but Merlin…..this is much too much. You also did not have to spend so much time on the menu," said Gabrielle as she put the finishing touches on the decorations.

"I told your mother, it was only lunch, but she knows best I suppose," said Gautier(11) , Fleur's and Gabrielle's father, with a smile.

"Well, I don't know what he likes and now he will have plenty of choices. Besides the quints are coming they will help. Dear Hera, they always do for I swear they are always famished," said Apolline.

"Did they have to come to come? I still cannot believe they tried to set up Giselle, Rose, and I up with those beastly friends of theirs," said Fleur with a pretty pout. She would never forgive her cousins for setting her friends and herself up with blind dates and for the disaster that occurred afterward. Then again it served them right going out with anyone who were friends with the quints and who were multiples as well.

"Hey we heard that and we already explained and they already apologized. Besides it was not their fault they were so nervous that they had gotten drunk beforehand. It never affected them before. Perhaps the beauty was too much for them," said Michel, with a laugh in his pretty blue eyes. His identical brothers, Rene, Yves, Laurent and Marcel, looked at Fleur and then burst into laughs.

Fleur just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Why do I bother? They will never learn.

"Don't worry my precious Fleur. One day they will outgrow the madness….hopefully," said Colette. She was the younger sister of the late Agamemnon Malfoy nee Delacour. At 247 years old she looked like a vibrant muggle in their late sixties. She had long silver hair which she kept in a regal coif which left not a hair past her shoulders. She was wearing the latest style by Opuulza(12) and looking quite smart. She had just come back from her journey across the pond by international floo. Her only child, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren lived in Canada (in wizarding Montreal). They would come for the journey in order to see Harry during winter holidays.

Only a small number of the family would be present for today's initial meeting. The Delacours along with the other relatives through marriage included a large group of people aging from 284 to three in the womb. Gautier and his family, his sisters Marie and Aurora and their families, and Celeste would be the only ones to see Harry today. As the week progressed more family members would come and see the descendant of the child that Julius and Agamemnon Malfoy (nee Delacour) had searched and mourned for until their last breath.

Anyone in the family who was older than sixty-five remembered Julius, who mourned the death of his stunning and chatty daughter, who was the apple of his eye. Anyone over forty remembered Agamemnon and the times he sometimes went into deep mourning over the death of his dear daughter. Julius and Agamemnon had two children, Abraxas and the lovely Claudia. Abraxas was twenty when his sister was born. Not her death but the manner of the death shook his psyche and life deeply. Many within the family suspected that is what drove him to get in league with You-Know-Who. Abraxas, although a ruthless person when needed, was the epitome of a pureblood when with family. Lucius and his family were still close with the Delacours despite his political leanings(13). A few wondered how relations would be between Harry and the Malfoys however that was a discussion left to another day.

The last preparations were made and then all present sat on the various couches and chairs that decorated the large sitting room.

Fleur and Gabrielle were very nervous. They had not seen Harry since the Tri-Wizard Cup however; they had kept in touch through letters before Harry was imprisoned. After Harry's trial, Fleur and Gabrielle supported Harry and the Longbottoms by signing petitions and demonstrating in the English Ministry of Magic every first Sunday of the month. They were the happiest to find out that Harry was not only a free man but also family.

Various conversations were tossed around the room as they waited for Harry to show up. The quints were discussing doing something for their new found relation. They were only ten years older than Harry and were sure they would love the new member of their large family.

There was a yellow glow in front of the fireplace. A person who has a portkey that was keyed into the wards was coming. The yellow glow became a bit brighter and then an extremely handsome young man who was a bit short appeared. He landed a bit unsteadily.

"Well that ended better than I thought it was," said Harry as the portkey disappeared in a flash. He still was still a bit squeamish where portkeys were concerned. To Harry, this particular mode of transportation felt like a rollercoaster multiplied by ten however he planned to get over that feeling soon. One simply could not use floo all the time and carriages just did not mesh with his twentieth century thinking.

Everyone looked at Harry. There were plenty of smiles and tears in some eyes. Fleur and Gabrielle got up out of their seats.

"Harry," exclaimed Gabrielle as she ran to Harry and gave him a hug. She had to stretch a bit as she was a very petite young woman.

Harry smiled and then whispered in her ear, "Fair Gabby, not so long ago I would have thought this all a mad dream".

Fleur smiled sadly and then just hugged her long missed friend as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her heart hurt for dear Harry, who lost two years of his life in that terrible English prison. She knew that although Harry seemed alright and well-adjusted that looks could be very deceiving. She would do her best to help Harry along all the while making sure she did not treat him like fragile glass.

"Fleur, you are looking as lovely as ever," smiled Harry as they parted from their three-way hug.

"Well, I do try," said Fleur in a fake haughty manner. The three laughed.

Colette looked at the young man. This young man was the grandson of the little boy who Agamemnon and Julius so diligently searched for. During that search there was so much heartache on both the Delacour and the Malfoy sides. There were plenty of imposters and charlatans over the years who claimed to be the missing heir and many had gotten plenty of money due to their intricate trickery. It was twenty years ago when both families had finally built a memorial for Claudius and admitted that the little boy had most likely died the same day when his mother and aunt were murdered and the Weasleys took the body just to prolong suffering. However, in this young man she realized that Claudius did live. He might have not had a happy ending to his life but he left a child and that child then had a child. It would seem that Claudius' line seemed somewhat cursed due to all the problems that his daughter and grandson had. She would make sure that Harry would never suffer again. Tears began to stream down her wrinkled cheeks.

Harry looked past Fleur and Gabrielle and made eye contact with the rest of his extended family.

Collette stood up and then walked towards Harry. Gabrielle and Fleur moved aside. They both knew how important this moment was for their arrière-grand-mère.

Colette and Harry looked at each other eye-to-eye (as they were the same height). Harry knew who this was. This was his great-great-grand aunt. She had written him a lengthy twelve page letter. Although he had not met her or even heard of her, that letter had made him feel loved and as if they were not strangers.

"Welcome home, Harry," said Colette in a thick French accent that was also deepened by tears and the feelings bubbling up within her. She wanted to move to hug him but she wanted him to make the move. He might have felt easy enough to let the Fleur and Gabrielle hug him but they were not strangers to him.

Harry looked at the elderly woman and then hugged her as the word, Grandma, left his lips. Cries then wracked the body of Colette. She desperately wished Agamemnon and Julius was alive however she would introduce him to the portraits of all those who searched and had passed out of this life without anything to show.

There was not a dry eye in the room.

There were laughs as they all sat at the long table in one of the many gardens. Introductions had been made earlier in one of the drawing rooms. Then introductions became conversations and then soon they all were like family. Lunch had been completely forgotten and it was not until stomachs grumbled that the banquet was remembered.

Harry began to eat the very tasty blanquette de veau(14) . It was his first time eating this particular French dish but he was dazzled by the rich flavors which were mingled with the rich aroma.

"So dear Harry, once your introduction party passes we must take you to the best social clubs in Paris. You will be quite popular especially with us at your side," said Yves with a spark of mischief in his eyes.

Harry was about to speak when Fleur interrupted.

"Say no, Harry. Those five will do nothing my drive you insane with their antics," said the beautiful, blond Veela. Laughs came from all those around the table.

"Ahh, my dear cousin, you wound me," said Laurent with a dramatic flair as he feigned heart pain.

"Harry, don't worry you shall have fun. I know you will be back in your studies soon however we can take you to at least Chevalier. You must also bring your cousin, Neville. Society here can be a very, very tricky thing," said Marcel.

"But don't worry Harry, we shall make sure that you have the best of fun and only met the best peoples of course….la crème de la culture(15) . You will have the chance to meet plenty of people who come from great families and you might make some life-long friends. We will make you the talk of the town," said Yves.

"I don't know about being the talk of the town but I would not mind more friends. At this point, not including family, I have zero. Luna is practically family so I cannot really count her," said Harry as he played around with the last piece of veal on his plate. He was so full of the delicious meal but he still wanted dessert.

"Well, you are in a higher year than Gabrielle but at the Le Collège you will meet many peoples. The quintuplets went there as well as many of the family. There is a tradition among the Delacour family to send our girls to Beauxbatons so Gabrielle is there now. However, Fleur is going to Le Collège for her mastery. Hogwarts is a quaint school; however, I do believe there are a bit xenophobic in their views. A school of such supposedly high caliber and it only accepts wizards and witches? Qu'est-ce une parodie d'un magnifique école(16). Then again only a few families worth my interest send their children there. Don't worry, my dear Harry, you will have a grand time as will your cousin and Miss Lovegood," said Apolline.

"You will have a grand time, Harry. We (as in all the quints) are at the Le Collège as well. I only have one year left until I gain my mastery in political science and modern runes. I spent all my education there and I had some of the funniest and best experiences there. I met some great people…then again I met some incredible idiots but that is part of life. You will fit right in. Yes, there might be some sycophants who will wish to orbit around you due to your status but many prestigious families from all over Europe and even Asia and Africa send their children to Le Collège. Many people won't care a jot about your titles…they might care about how much of a pureblood you are and your heritage of course for possible marriage purposes but other than that you will not be hounded as you were at Hogwarts," said Yves.

"Marriage? Your funning right?" said Harry.

"He is not joking, Now that it is known that you are directly related to three well known houses and due to marriage related to several prestigious others, and are lord of three wealthy houses, all of which are in the haute monde, you are quite a sweet piece of marzipan on the marriage mart. Parents will be throwing their daughters…and their sons towards you. Those of us in the right crowd, of course, will carry ourselves in a much more civilized manner but you will receive plenty of invitations to various soirees, balls, and other outings. It comes with the territory", said Aurora, mother of the quintuplets and wife of François Desmarais, who was the Duc de Fimarcon(17) and an important figure within the French Ministry and French royalty.

"I am sure Lady Longbottom just has not gotten around to explaining that side of life to you, Harry. It will be alright. We have all gone through it although since I am younger and I am not yet 'out' yet where society is concerned I have only experienced it to a much less degree," said Gabrielle. She was only fourteen and still had three years before she was officially 'out'. However, it was already obvious that she would be a blonde beauty like her mother and sister. The only difference was that Gabrielle had inherited her father's violet eyes unlike Fleur who has inherited their mother's pristine blue eyes.

"Oh Harry, don't worry about it. You will get used to it eventually and then some have more tact than others in that situation. My brothers and I have made it to 27….mostly unharmed. There are a few out there who are a …..bit more enthusiastic…than others but those people are never usually the right people anyhow. Anyways, can we talk about something less depressing such as dessert?" said Rene.

Harry and the others immediately went after the bait. Suddenly the used plates were cleared off the table due to the serving elves. A few seconds later a small plate appeared in front of everyone. Harry did not know what it was but it looked very pretty. In fact the dessert looked like it was painstakingly put together and it seemed a shame to eat it.

"Harry, this is Poire belle Hélène(18). It tastes as divine as it looks. Go ahead…try it," said Colette.

Harry picked up a bit pear using his utensil. He then put food to his mouth and then began to chew.

MERLIN! This tastes great…..loads better than the special desserts that were served before Yuletide break at Hogwarts.

Harry was so engrossed in the flavor-fest in his mouth and with the dessert in front of him that he momentarily forgot about his family around him.

"I told you I knew what I was doing. That look is worth all the preparation. Besides you all seem to have forgotten that Harry needs to follow a specific caloric intake for the next few weeks. I wanted to give him the best culinary dishes while working within those parameters," said Apolline with a beautiful smile.

"Yes, my love it seems I was very wise to defer to your exceptional judgment in this matter," said Gautier with a smirk.

"Of course, dear. You know that I am usually right after all," said Apolline with a pretty smirk that made her blue eyes sparkle.

There were small laughs from around the table as everyone dug into their dessert.

At Paddington Manor in England a few hours later…

Sir Leon Paddington sat in his study along with his two sons and their spouses. Sir Paddington's heir, Charles, was present with his wife, Katherine. Katherine Paddington nee Breitenbach, was the daughter of Erzherzog(19) Heinrich Breitenbach. Erzherzog Breitenbach was the only child of a prince to throne of Wizarding Germany(20). His father was the last of seven sons. Although Breitenbach was not directly in line to the throne, he was 67th in the line of succession due to the fact that the throne could only be inherited through the male line. The marriage had been a huge social coup for the Paddingtons and was a love match even though there was a 57 year age difference between the bride and groom.

Katherine was sitting in quite a comfortable chair. She was seventeen weeks into her first pregnancy at the age of 100. She however, was not worried about her unborn at the moment. She was worried about the way the press has portrayed the Wischards. The Paddingtons were affected by this association by the glaring fact that Sir Paddington's youngest son had married into that family. Hence her life was affected. She looked at Frederick and Garnett with thinly veiled hostility. She HAD NEVER liked the pair. She had always suspected that there was more to the story where Frederick and his first husband were concerned. However, she had never put much thought to it in years past. She was just glad that she had married Charles in 1949. For due to the slight scandal that had rocked the Wischards and Paddingtons in 1960, she knew her father would never have allowed the marriage to take place if she needed permission at that time. If it were not for her pregnancy, she even suspected her father might now be pushing for her to have a divorce in order to separate herself and the family in Berlin from the scandal, even though that would have been a scandal in and of itself.

Although she loved Charles and her father-in-law, she could not bring herself to have any friendly feelings beyond forced civility for his younger brother and his older husband. Garnett had what she saw as, a flair of fakeness around him that she had immediately spotted when she first met him. Many saw his seemingly refreshing personality and vivaciousness as quite endearing and as a breath of fresh air. Katherine only saw it as trite and stifling. The beautiful woman rubbed her protruding belly and looked up. All the other men were sitting there not saying a word.

Well this simply will not do. I will not sit here and suffer the presence of that idiot and his idiot husband in silence. The quicker this is said the better.

"Messrs. Wischard, this mess has unimaginable ramifications…..ramifications that have reached Berlin and far beyond my vater(21). What do you plan to do? For if you cannot clean this mess up, I assure you I know plenty who will," said Katherine with a glint of a smirk in her eye.

All in the room immediately understood the underlying threat in the statement: This news had already reached the ears of the royal family in Berlin…even the ears of the König(22) and Königin(23) and they were displeased. If Frederick and Garnett could not control and handle the situation then someone from Berlin would.

"Katherine, I assure you that all will be done and I will give my services if need be. You, my love, need to not worry yourself right now. The stress is not good for you," said Charles. He dearly loved his wife. Her dark beauty enthralled his senses and ensnared his heart. Men always lusted after her…she did have Siren and Veela blood in her. However, she had fallen in love…heads over heels in love with him. Charles was not the most handsome of men. His nose was a bit too large, his ears a bit too large, and he was very tall…almost 6ft.9 inches, and his hair was a non-descript color between light brown and yellow-blond. However, he had the clearest blue-green eyes that lit up when he smiled and despite his height he walked with a commanding and confident air and he built muscles to prevent himself from looking lanky and clumsy.

It was during a Ministry ball in Berlin that they had met. At the time Charles was a naturalized German citizen who worked within the Treasury Department of the German Ministry. It had taken two years to get Katherine's attention, which was quite difficult since he only could meet her at balls, parties, and other such get-togethers. They had been platonic friends for three years before Katherine formed feelings for him. It had taken another five years for her father to agree to his suit. However, he treasured those years for in the end her had gotten his prize. Nevertheless, he did not need his wife to be stressing herself. They had tried unsuccessfully since their tenth anniversary for a child. Charles also knew that Garnett was smug on that point where Katherine was concerned. Charles always had to act as a buffer between the two, who got along like oil and water before the apothecaries added the proper bufferS(24). However, he was not going to endanger his wife nor the precious package she carried no matter how much he loved his younger brother.

"Frederick, this situation is not terrible yet, but it is bad. I will not have my wife stressed by your sins of the past. You will…," started Charles in a stern voice before he was interrupted.

"Are you telling me what I will do? Do not overstretch your bounds. You seem to forget yourself sir, for I am not a child to be commanded by you. I already have the situation under control. I am in contact with the Longbottoms, Delacours, Malfoys, and Harry Potter himself. Yes, the situation must be dealt with delicately but I will not have you running slipshod and ruining well laid plans. You might do well in Berlin, but….," said Frederick before he was interrupted.

"Boys, we will stop this bickering immediately. Frederick, Katherine did not mean any harm. You do not have as much to lose as she does. She is the one who has to deal with the vast intricacies and inner workings of the German Court. Garnett and you are only in that social scene through her and Charles. She just wants you to be careful that is all, especially since in a few months she will have a child to worry about as well. I also want no mistakes made. The Tremayne name is nothing to balk at. I did a bit of research yesterday and Lord Potter is 258th in line for the French throne since both sexes can inherit. However, unlikely it will be that he will inherit, Lord Potter is related to the Fimarcons, and the Archambaults due to his relation to the Delacours, who are much higher on the list. You need outside help where this is concerned, Frederick and Garnett. This situation is so sensitive that it must be handled with the utmost of care. Many are watching for our every move and looking for any weakness that they can take advantage of. Charles, there is no need for you to worry yourself and Katherine. I will handle this myself," said Leon with a determined air.

Sir Leon Paddington, was a widower who was 255 years old. To anyone who grew up with muggles, they would have said he looked like Sean Connery circa the late 1980s.

Leon was a man who could not stand nonsense and the shirking of duties. When his wife died giving birth to his last child, Constance (who died three weeks after birth) one-hundred-nine years ago, he wanted to grieve. He did not love, Serena, however he deeply respected the pretty woman and she had been a rock to him for seventy years. In spite of this, he had to care for young Garrett who at the time was not even breecheD(25) and Charles was in Germany making a name for himself. He raised Garnett along with his mother, who had passed when Garnett was fifteen. He had not married again but he had kept a few rich widows as mistresses…mistresses who understood that their business was not to be front page news in the society rags. Leon was determined not to have Paddington House go down in flames socially, due to the inadequacies of Frederick. It saddened Leon that what he was told of Theodore seemed to not have been the whole truth, however, that was in the past. It was time for damage control. The rest would be dealt with later.

All within the room were astonished by what Leon said. For him to personally want to take hold of the reins in this situation showed that he wanted to make sure no stone was unturned. It also showed that Leon thought the Wischards were in over their heads.

"Papa, I am sure that Frederick and I can manage. Harry is going to meet us with on Sunday and he has written Ashleigh and Holden. It seems that they will be schoolmates. You don't need to give yourself any extra work," said Garnett. He was not too keen on his father getting in the middle of this. Garnett loved his father but he was also a bit afraid of the man. Garnett, unlike his brother, was a beautiful man and Garnett was very aware of the fact. However, it was Charles who was always his father's most favored son. This was due to the fact that Charles seemed to excel in everything. He graduated top of his class from one of the top wizarding schools in Holland. He then went on to university in Berlin and graduated in the top of his class again. He had worked hard and was given a title of his own because of 'superior service to the Ministry and Crown' (26) by the German royal family three years before he met Katherine. Garnett felt like a distant second to his brother even though he still loved Charles deeply. He was a good student but not the best and he did not really want to work after he attended Salisbury University(27). He wanted to be a society husband but that did not make him less capable.

Garnett was also looking at Katherine. He HATED the bitch despite her relationship to Charles. She thought she was so much better than everyone. He tired of her chatter at parties and he just hated overall. He always knew that although she was titled she was not worth an ounce of hippogriff dung. Katherine was looking at Garnett with a very slight smile on her face. Garnett glared at her and gave a spiteful look but the other men did not notice.

She is just being smug now because her barren womb had finally decided to open up and give Charles a child. I wonder if she is really pregnant. She could be trying to fool us all with an elaborate glamour and could be paying some daughter of a lower family who is having an unplanned pregnancy to give up her child. She does have Siren and Veela bloodlines….she could be asking a young man as well...then again Papa and Charles are not fools. Well I hope the child is a better person than she is.

"Garnett, I am sure Father does not mean to take over completely from Frederick and yourself. He is only helping, of course," said Katherine in a saccharine tone that grated on Garnett's nerves.

Frederick looked at the woman. Katherine was very, very beautiful. Her dark red hair, her clear grey eyes, and her rosy red skin that was blemish free combined with her slim yet buxom figure and her perfect height of 5'9 seemed to charm men till they became fools. However, Frederick could not stand her due to the simple fact that she was rude to his love. The woman might have looked stunning but underneath it all he thought she was a hag. He also did not feel better after his father-in-law's little speech.

How dare he say that our status in society is due to that bitch! In England, we did not need her help nor in Portugal or the Azores(28). I am sure if I had family in Germany her help would never had been needed. Why does he need to help? I am quite capable of handling this situation. That cunt only mentioned Berlin just to shake up Leon. I tire of her antics. Well I will swallow my pride for now but I will get Katherine back. No one embarrasses me or my own….the longsuffering of a father. I could only endure this for Ashleigh. Why she worships the ground Katherine walks on I will never know.

"Katherine is correct, Garnett. I am not taking over from you or Frederick. I am simply offering all my services," said Leon while he sipped his tumbler of scotch.

Frederick, of course, realized that the offer was not really an offer. It was more like a command. However, he did not see his father-in-law as a too much of a liability where this was concerned. The Paddington and Wischard camps had to close ranks and damage control needed to be done. From the letters that he had received from Lady Longbottom and Harry it was obvious that they thought he was a man who had cruelly threw away two members of his family. They had not written those sentiments in the letter but it was obvious in the undertones.

"Thank you Leon, it is greatly appreciated," said Frederick with a charming smile that did not belie his turmoil inside.

Garnett looked at him with look of concern that while Katherine looked at him in smirk in her eyes. Before Garnett could speak Charles spoke.

"Well, since that has been taken care of, I have some good news. I know I told you that Katherine wanted to be surprised as to the sex of the child. However, she was with her sister two days ago and their curiosity could be ignored no longer. I went with her to Royal Heiler(29) Röntgen to learn the sex of the baby. When he cast the spell he noticed something very interesting. Katherine is having twins…two sons!," said Charles in a proud way only a soon-to-be father could.

"Ahh, two sons! I am sure your father is very proud of you my dear. Congratulations and twins, particularly boys, are very auspicious. A toast to you both, Markgraf und Markgräfin(30) Blissenbach. Segen und Wohlstand für Sie und Ihre Kinder. Möge dein Tag hell, fröhlich und Inhalt. Wie immer, Familie und Tradition ersten(31)," said Leon with pride very evident in his voice. He had wanted to give this blessing to his oldest son and daughter-in-law for many years. He had given a similar blessing (but in English) to his Garnett and Frederick. His older son had doted on his nephews and niece, particularly Holden. Katherine took to Ashleigh as well, even though it was an open secret that she despised the girl's bearer. He was very proud of Garnett and Frederick but he knew the pain that was in the hearts of Charles and Katherine due to their childlessness. Katherine grieved silently for years due to the fact she saw many of her friends and then her rival bear fruit of their wombs. He knew the vivacious redhead was very happy despite her quiet demeanor at the moment.

"Danke Vater. Mein jüngster Sohn wird Ihren Namen ein (32)," said Katherine with a bright smile and with tears in her eyes.

Garnett just rolled his eyes. Now she turns out the waterworks. Well lucky her…it seems those inquiries to a specialist and those fertility potions finally worked. Well time to win a Griff(33).

The next hour was spent in idle chatter and depending who was talking to who…forced chatter.

An hour later one of Charles's and Katherine summer 'cottage' in England…

(All conversation between Katherine and her lady's maid is in German but I wrote the conversation in English)

Katherine was sitting at the vanity in her dressing room as her lady's maid(34) pulled the pins of her hair. As the pins were taken out, Katherine's curls fell to her waist. She was in the middle of giving her maid some duties for the next day.

"Also I want you to pick up my gloves tomorrow from Ashby's(35)," said Katherine as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, my Lady," said Odette.

Odette Fuchs was a somewhat pretty young woman who was almost nineteen. She was the daughter of a lower-class wizarding family from the small wizarding village of Ischenrode(36). Her family was not exactly a happy one. Her father was a laggard, a drunkard but very good thief. Her mother spent any extra money on parties and friends. The times were plenty in the family until her father and his gang was caught stealing the crown jewels when they were sent to Ehrlichmann's(37) for cleaning and resetting. The heist was going well until one of the men startled the owner's son and someone killed him with a blasting hex. Her father was sent to prison for a period of no less than seventy years(38) when she was six years old. Her mother had dropped her off at Die Krause Heim für verwaiste Mädchen(39) when she was seven and had not been seen since. It was not the best life at the orphanage but she did receive plenty of food, proper medical attention, and an education through the public school system. When graduation happened however, she did not get enough scholarship funds to attend university. Hence she decided to go to work and save. She was very lucky (and she knew it) to have even gotten this position without any previous experience as a lady's maid. Markgräfin Blissenbach had been so kind to not only her but all the girls at the orphanage since she did a lot of volunteering and gave a lot of money to the orphanage. Markgräfin Blissenbach offered the job to Odette, who at the time was working within the orphanage, on a temporary basis. The job had been open due to the fact that Blissenbach's previous lady maid had gotten "aspirations far above her station"(40) and had been summarily dismissed. Odette had no such aspirations. She simply wanted to go to get her degree, become married one day and hopefully not become anything remotely like her parents.

"Your birthday is tomorrow is not? I believe you will be nineteen, correct?" asked Katherine as looked into the looking glass at Odette. Odette was now brushing Katherine's hair- the required 1,000 brushstrokes- when she looked up and blushed slightly. She was surprised her lady had remembered.

"Yes, my lady, I do turn nineteen tomorrow," said Odette as she continued brushing Katherine's waist length crimson hair.

Katherine just looked at her maid. Although she gave of her time and her wealth to those less fortunate than her she had never done for anyone what she had done for Odette. She knew the girl's story and although quite a few girls at Krause's had a sad story she took a shining to Odette. One could say Odette was her pet project.

"No need to be bashful. When you go to Ashby's tomorrow, there will be something special there for you. You must follow Dame Fjelstad's(41) instructions. I am sure you will be pleased with the result. I have a few functions in which I think I will take you as a companion. You are a good girl and I think it will not do any harm. As such, you will need proper gowns and dresses to wear. Depending on how it goes I might even make you my companion," said Katherine as she looked at her nails.

Odette was shocked speechless. My lady wants me as her companion? The official companion to a lady of the royal cloth? Little plain Odette from Ischenrode? My lady is so kind.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, my lady. I have always known you were kind but you are really a gracious lady. Thank ever so much. I will make sure not to embarrass you, my lady," exclaimed Odette.

Katherine looked at Odette. Odette's hazel eyes were brimming with tears and her cheeks were a bit pale from the shock.

She has not learned the art of faking emotions. Hmmm…I wonder. She would make a good wife to some foreigner because her father's infamy will not induce any German to marry her. She really is a good girl despite her parentage. I will see what I can do within the next few months before I go into my confinement.

"Yes, yes Odette but you must learn not to be so open with your expressions, nevertheless, your heartfelt gratitude is appreciated," said Katherine before she was interrupted.

"Yes, Odette, I am sure my wife does appreciate it. However, your services will no longer be needed tonight. You can have the rest of the night off and you do not have to attend my wife in the morning," said Charles as he entered the dressing room.

Odette simply smiled and then simply put the brush back on the vanity. She then took her wand and spelled the little knick-knacks needed for a face wash and other such accoutrements back into their proper location.

"Nightly blessings, my lord and lady," said Odette as she curtsied. She then apparated from the room.

"That was nice of you my love but I see the wheels turning in your pretty head. What are you planning?" said Charles as he came to stand behind his wife in order to run his fingers through her luxurious hair.

"You will just have to wait and see. Now what did you mean by giving the girl tomorrow morning off? I need her for my toilette since I am having brunch with Lady Witten. You remember her hmmm love? Her husband is the Viscount of Montclair and we met them at the Grand Prix der Sommersonnenwende(42). I did promise the woman that the next time I was in England I would meet with her. I do believe she is looking for a union between her son and one of the men from one of the lesser lines. She is the daughter of Graf(43) Roth. Her bloodlines, are not royal and are nothing out of the ordinary however, she comes from serious money. Her father moved to Russia over a century ago and made a fortune in raising fleders(44). It would be an advantageous match for one of the men in the secondary or tertiary lines due to the dowry that the bridegroom would bring, " said Katherine as she leaned back into her husband. They had just come from Leon's home two hours ago after staying for supper. She was delighted that she was now alone with her sweetheart.

"Always planning Kathy? Well, I sent a letter to Lady Witten through Odette. Since, it was such short notice I thought sending her was a bit more personal than sending a note via house elf. I said that you were not feeling well and that you will reschedule as soon as possible," said Charles as he sat next to Katherine on the wide stool that was part of the white vanity set.

Before she could say anything, he kissed her hungrily. He needed this. Katherine had been having more than morning sickness as of late. She would be sick for the entire day. Royal Hieler* Röntgen made a special drink that eased her stomach. Charles had not been intimate with his wife in over twelve weeks. Well now he was determined to satisfy that particular hunger.

Katherine wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she kissed him back. She had missed this. Her sickness, the feelings the pregnancy had given her so far and her growing belly had made her feel less attractive. She needed this as much as Charles did.

Charles broke the steamy kiss and then began to divest Katherine's clothes. She was wearing an ivory silk dressing gown over the matching lingerie. He quickly took off the robe and then literally tore of the lingerie of her curvaceous body.

"Charles!," said Katherine in mock surprise. She had a smile on her face because she loved it when her husband got riled up like this.

He responded by kissing the pulse point on her neck and then nipped it gently. He picked up his wife and then settled her astride on his lap. They began kissing in full force. Charles gently squeezed his wife's sensitive breasts and then suckled one of the pink nipples.

"Aaah, do it again," said Katherine in a breathy tone as she leaned into Charles. She ran he fingers through his short hair.

Charles sucked at the pink nipple as Katherine then began to open up his robe. He was naked underneath.

Charles, after making sure he had a hold on Katherine, then stood up and then walked towards one of the walls. Katherine wrapped her legs around Charles waist.

She was now between Charles and the wall. They then kissed and then Katherine took hold of Charles's manhood, which was minutely shorter than average but was very thick and rubbed it against her wet lower lips.

Charles made a groaning sound. He then broke the kiss, removed Katherine's wicked hand, pushed himself into her tightness, and then went to work bringing her to orgasm.

Katherine began to moan loudly and she began to greatly enjoy the feelings going through her.

"Aah, aah, faster," said Katherine as she was thrust into by Charles.

Charles went faster and deeper into his wife. Katherine's pants became faster and faster. Soon she began to tighten around Charles and then she shook as she screamed out her orgasm.

Charles followed a minute later with an earth shattering one of his own. They slid to the floor and then Katherine began to giggle.

"What's so amusing?" asked Charles in a mumble.

"We should take twelve week breaks more often…..the sex is so nice," said Katherine a sly yet breathy tone.

"Absolutely not, we can take a break once the children are born, not before…and that is because we must," said Charles as he began to kiss her once again.

A steamy kissing session ensue, however, this particular session was eventually continued in Charles's bedroom.

At Hogwarts Room of Requirement…

The Order of the Phoenix was presently sitting in comfortable chairs that were set in circle around a table. The room setup and the meaning behind it were not lost to Hermione, Snape, and the few other members who were familiar with Arthurian Muggle legends. Dumbledore sat in the choicest chair. The meeting was in session.

"Headmaster, we have sent letters to them and they sent them all back. I mean what else can we do especially since Harry has become so spiteful? I am still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he almost scarred Ginny for a good portion of her life. Neville and Luna are horrid and insufferable people. Poor Harry is looking for acceptance and friendship in any form after his…time away. I am sure that as long as he is with them that nothing can be done for they will continue to…. condition him," said Hermione in a sure tone. She looked to her right and saw Ginny's empty seat. This was the third Order meeting at Hogwarts since the incident and she was still not able to make it out. Ginny had a rare reaction to the potion used for people afflicted with the boils associated with the Vomicus spell. She would be alright but she would have to stay out of the sunlight until one week after classes started. That would give enough time for the boils to heal without disfigurement.

"Mione's right. I am so mad at Harry right now but she's right I suppose. I think we need to do something beyond writing letters. Can't we claim that he is mad or something? Then he could be hospitalized …or something," said Ron as he sat in the chair with his arms folded. He was unbelievably angry at all of Potter's family. He couldn't believe Ginny got hit with such a painful spell. He was just glad she was not going to be scarred. Ginny was going to be a very beautiful woman and he would never have forgiven permanent damage on her face. Besides Ginny was determined to be Lady Tremayne and if Ginny had forgiven Potter he had to as well.

Besides I am sure once Harry gets better everything will be as it was before this whole mess started. Then Harry will marry Ginny and Mione and I will be together and we will all be happy. Besides it will not hurt if Ginny's marriage brings the Weasley family back into respectability. 

"Articulate as ever Weasley. Then again, your idea is missing something of great consequence …. I believe it is called logic. If Lady Longbottom and that high-priced solicitor are worth their salt they would have had Potter already examined by a mind healer almost immediately after his release. I am sure he is not completely of sound mind but according to his mind healer I suppose he has no madness. If he was declared mad he would have been legally unable to accept his lordships. He would have still been considered heir apparent until he was deemed stable. For someone who is coming from an old pureblood house that should have been obvious but then again you are a Weasley after all," said Snape in a derisive tone that was a bit more abrasive than his usual candor. He had been unable to see Marvolo as of late due his Order duties, faculty meetings at Hogwarts to prepare for the upcoming school year, and his work on a potion that was for something very personal. He was tired and much too aggravated to be with these people. He yearned for the day when Marvolo defeated this group, of what he saw as, worthless walking bags of flesh.

Ron simply looked at Snape with hatred in his eyes. Hermione squeezed his hand. He would count to a hundred in his head so he could calm down. He would try to not fall to Snape's goading easily.

"Well, yes, but Ronald's idea is not without merit. Do you think it would be possible for an independent mind healer or even one from the Ministry would be able to evaluate Harry? Albus, the behavior you told me about is very out of character for Mr. Potter… correct? There might truly be something wrong with him. Perhaps the Longbottoms are blinded to his condition due to their own grief concerning his imprisonment. They were absent for his trial. I would not go as far as Miss Granger's allegations but perhaps they are ignoring signs to assuage their own guilt? Severus is correct, but it is possible that the healer could be slightly wrong. Harry did spend two years in the Tantalus(46) section of Azkaban. Thank Boadicea that the warden mercifully decided to send Mr. Potter there. He was sentenced to the Tartarus(47) Pit. Believe me, if he was sent there we would not be having this conversation for he would surely be dead or at the very least definitely in such depths of madness that no mind healer on this planet would be able to help him," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in a grave manner. All the other wizards, even Snape, paled a bit when Shacklebolt mentioned the Tartarus Pit.

"Yes, yes, I will try to talk to certain people who are sympathetic to our cause. I never thought I would see the day when Augusta would be so blinded by revenge that she is willing to put her own family at risk," said Dumbledore as his blue eyes slightly glimmered as he wanted to change the sombre mood that had appeared due to Kingsley's comment.

"But Albus remember, even if a different mind healer does declare Harry incompetent he would have to go to his closest relatives according to the law. His closest relatives would be the Wischards. Are you sure you want to go this route? Having Harry declared mentally incompetent is going to be a very tricky business. Once you are declared incompetent it is a mark that one usually carries for life even if they are later declared competent. I am not saying that Harry is not ill, but is he truly mad? Do we want to mark him for life? This can affect him in so many ways during his later life. We must think carefully before we embark on this route," asked Minerva. She was truly believed that Harry needed help but she did not want him to resent them more.

"Harry's behavior of the past weeks just proves his fragility of mind. Unfortunately, the magic of the words against some of us in this room cannot be undone however if he can be proven to be of unstable mind we will be able to get Harry the help so desperately needs," said Dumbledore. I will also be able to control him as well. He was important as Potter but he is even more valuable as a Tremayne.

"Headmaster, are you sure that our sympathizers in the Ministry will really support us when needed? I do not doubt you, of course, but Harry is related to the Delacours and to several families in the royal courts of France and Germany, whether by marriage or by blood. They might not know Harry, but I am sure they will close ranks if necessary. We must tread very careful and not make this an international incident. I am sure Lady Longbottom will pull in favors where this is concerned," said Molly. She knew the type of connections that came with that kind of wealth so one would have to be very careful. She was determined to bring the Weasley family back to its former glory. Her Ginny would wed Harry if it was the last thing she did. Besides Ginny loves Harry…or at least she loves Harry's things. Whatever the case may be I will not see my hard work of building back up the family glory go down like this.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment lost in their own thoughts. The next movements concerning Harry had to be properly done or it would all blowup in their faces. Some in the room honestly thought they were really going to be helping a sick young man and a few others had ulterior motives, such as greed, familial connections, and a sense of getting some much needed respect or fame. However, two in the room definitely were not thinking about what was best for Harry but only what was best for them.

Dumbledore took heed to Harry previous threats about being stripped of his titles for he had the connections to do it. He refused to have what he worked so hard for destroyed by a young man who was simply angry. He bowed his head in thought as he stroked his long beard. If things continue as such he could become a type of Tom. He will just use his name to run roughshod over those who don't agree with him. It seems Augusta has been blinded. Due to the history of Neville and Harry it seems as if she is going to give them free rein. Well I will find a way for Harry to be declared incompetent and he can stay with me. I will figure out how to get Harry from the Wischards once he is placed with them. Hmmm…this might play in my favor after all. I just have to make something happen that turns suspicion from me and make the Order seem innocent as well.

Severus simply looked at all the persons around the table. He knew for the most part what most of them would be thinking. He smirked inside. All their plans are for naught but I am sure that Marvolo will let them play for now. Soon enough they all will be dead. Now this blasted waste of time needs to finish so I can go back to my cauldrons and finish my research. I am finally making a breakthrough. I think the potion…no my masterpiece… should be ready by the Winter Solstice.

Very late Thursday night…..

Harry came out of the bathroom in his very soft cotton robe. Dinner was a fine affair. Neville and Augusta had met the family that he had met earlier that week and they all got along smashingly. Along with the great conversations were also excellent dishes and Harry had eaten till he was stuffed.

He walked towards one of the dressers in the room. He opened the third drawer and pulled out a pajamas set. It was a regular muggle set of pajamas. He had bought it for himself sometime in the last week at a specialty store within the Fairgrounds but to him it stood for something. He owned this pair of pajamas and he was the first to wear it. Although the Dursleys had been long gone and since living with his aunt he had gotten loads of new clothes, this simple act of putting on a simple pair of pajamas that belonged only to him was a treasure.

After putting on the pajamas set he then went to lie in the bed. He already had a book lying on top of the eiderdown. He was going to begin reading his book for Charms class, The Complex World of Charms Vol. Iby Professor Desmond Freelop. Classes started in two weeks and he planned on being on the top of his classes. No longer was Harry going to behave in the way he behaved at Hogwarts. When he was in Azkaban Harry had made himself several promises and one of them was if he happened to ever be released from that hellhole was that he was going to be the best in everything he did.

Harry began to read the thick tome.

One hour passed.

Two hours passed.

Harry put down the book after marking the page. Although the chapter was quite interesting he had to go to sleep. The problem was that he was not falling asleep naturally.

Mintworth said that I was supposed to be able to fall asleep by myself but if did not have my Dreamless Sleep potion I would never be able to fall asleep. Perhaps I should try some muggle pills? Scratch that idea. Aunt is really careful about letting Neville and I into the muggle world besides I have a good thing going here besides one more can't hurt.

Harry then went into his trunk and took out a serving of the potion. He had gone back to the apothecary where he had gotten the Dreamless Sleep and asked the potion master to put the potion in lozenge form. Disposing of phials might not always be feasible depending on where he was. Harry quickly swallowed a lozenge with a bit of water.

Within ten minutes he was under the drug induced spell of Morpheus.

Meanwhile at Riddle Manor…..

Marvolo along with his consort and the Inner Death Eaters had just had dinner. Severus had told them all that had occurred with Harry and his former friends at Grimmauld Place. Since he was still under the enchantment of the Fidelus Charm, for the time being, he was unable to say the exact location of the 12 Grimmauld Place. However, Marvolo was never truly interested in 12 Grimmauld Place. More often than not Dumbledore, in the past two years, Dumbledore had Order meetings at Hogwarts.

"My Lord, the family and I have been invited to a party at the Delacours. A type of 'introduction to the family ' party for Potter. They do know a little of my political predilections however, the Malfoys and the Delacours are his closet living relatives after the Wischards and the Longbottoms. Besides many still believe what I said in my first trial about being under the Imperius curse. I have also found out he will be attending Le Collège de Sorcellerie et des arts. The Wischards youngest children, Gautier's Delacour's eldest daughter, and a few other family members attend there as well. Draco will be in attendance as well but he will be two years ahead of Potter just as Aubrey is. The Greengrasses were able to get Astoria in, which is excellent seeing her brother already attends the school," said Lucius.

"Tell Greengrass, once he returns from Lisbon of course, that he has done well so far in reaching some important expatriates there. He will be rewarded when the time is right," said Marvolo to a sup from his glass of absinthe. He then looked at Severus and passed a message in look he gave. Severus simply nodded his head.

" You all will continue as before in your various roles. Lucius, since you have been thorough as usual concerning your previous task, you will be given the duty of ensuring Fudge's place in office. His recent reforms have not let the public forget some brazen mistakes that he has made in the past notwithstanding the Potter fiasco. Shore up his team; strengthen the innards of his camp. They have received quite a beating since this mess occurred during his watch. The Labour Party does not support a few of our more particular ideals however, they will do for now. We cannot afford for the Progressives(47), the Pegasi(48), or any other party to gain hold right now. Those fringe groups await times like these. Fudge suits our present needs. Of course, if backing him will ruin your own standing within the game…then have him thrown to the wolves and move to another Labour man. Rabastan, continue with your present project and good luck on your trip to Salamanca. Bella, you will accompany your brother-in-law. It is much easier for Draco, Astoria, or Aubrey(49) to watch Potter. The rest of you have your assignments. Our time is very close, consequently, there is no room for mistakes…nor will there be any forgiveness for said mistakes. That will be all," said Severus in a tone that brooked absolutely no disobedience. He was dressed in a dark black suit with a crisp cravat and he looked to the hilt as the consort of a very wealthy wizard…which was not surprising since he was.

The Inner Circle bowed to their lords and then left the room. They would apparate to their various abodes from the apparition rooms on the lower floors. They might have been Inner Circle Death Eaters however; they were not keyed into the wards to allow them to apparate on this particular floor of Riddle Manor.

Severus then sat down next his husband once the others left.

"Hmmm, I see that you are drinking the absinthe tonight? Does that mean what it usually means?" said Severus with a smile that would have frightened some of his own Slytherins simply because he was not a man who smiled .

Marvolo answered the question by raising the glass to his mouth and drinking the rest of the harsh drink in once swallow.

Severus took the glass from his love and banished it. He then kissed Marvolo in a tender manner. Marvolo then silently banished their clothes.

"I have already prepared myself, my love (kiss)," said Severus as then positioned himself over Marvolo's large phallus and then quickly sat down upon it.

Severus hissed a bit but he did not mind much. He always had himself prepared well and he was one who liked a little pain with his pleasure. Marvolo rammed into the tight hole and began to enjoy himself immensely. Suddenly he grabbed Severus's head and pulled it back. Severus gave a very small gasp of surprise that sounded like a loud intake of air.

"When you gave them their orders tonight I saw the lust…the lust for power in your eyes. You might be above them but never above me. I am your master in all things," said Marvolo as he thrust up faster with a glint in his ruby eyes.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh…never above you…ahh… (gasp)…my Lord (kiss)…ahhh…my heart (kiss), my everything (kiss)….ahhh," groaned Severus as he simply followed Marvolo's grueling pace. He loved when his husband got like this. Marvolo's impotence was not permanent. On some days he was able to perform well …extremely well… without the potion's help. It was on those days that Marvolo drank absinthe.

Marvolo simply smiled. He knew that Severus was not getting power-hungry. He only did that to remind his consort of his place and also to hear the sweet-nothings that came from Severus mouth. Marvolo knew that Severus more than loved him. Severus lived for him. When people like Severus loved they tended to love quite obsessively. Besides Marvolo knew that he did not have to worry about Severus' loyalty for he had it completely.

He was the first person who ever returned Severus's advances. Severus's first crush had been had been an older Ravenclaw who did not want anything to do with the dhampir. Marvolo always wondered about that. Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's leadership, only accepted wizards, witches, and only those of certain non-dark creature heritage. He always wondered how Severus and the cur* got into the school since their families did not have the money to buy their way in and their heritages (or in cur's case his parents saw the werewolf as being afflicted with a terrible illness) were considered in England to be dark . It seemed that Dumbledore had some plan for the boys that obviously did not work out since the cur was dead and he was the life love of Severus.

I will repay Dumbledore for all he made Severus endure. I might not love him but only I can hurt him for he is mine and mine alone. I will make him think his plans are going well for now. But he is not as strong as he thinks. Soon he, Potter, and all the rest will play right into my hands.

He then put his hand on Severus stomach and said, "Soon Severusssss, I will have you no longer play the spy. You will fulfill your role as consort and grow ripe with my sssson."

Severus was shocked. He knew he could bear children but he thought that he was not worthy enough to bear Marvolo's children even though he was the Consort. He gave a bright smile and then he came soon afterward and then slumped forward onto his love. Marvolo followed a few minutes later.

"Never doubt yourself, Consort Slytherin. No other is worthy to bear my heir," said Marvolo in a commanding tone in Severus's ear.

Severus simply whispered his words of love and then fell asleep right there on Marvolo's lap.

With that promise of a child whatever little bit of Severus that was on the Light Side (which was none but for arguments sake let's say there was) was forever lost. The love Severus had for Marvolo could only compared to the loyalty Bellatrix Lestrange had for Voldemort. However, whereas Bellatrix would kill and eviscerate any enemy for Voldemort…Severus would burn the world a thousand times over for Marvolo.

In time the Light Side would see and feel the pain of underestimating Severus Snape-Gaunt. There were several times when if treated with a kind word and not being judged by his strange appearance he would have taken a different road…a much lighter road. Things could have ended up much differently however, it was too late…much too late. For Severus loved Marvolo Gaunt(50), the Lord Slytherin and Duke of Rochester…and Marvolo loved his Consort as well, he just did not realize it.

For the Dark can love.

With a love that can consume all those against it and sometimes itself.

Footnotes:

1 Wilson's is a quarterly British wizarding financial newspaper that documents various investments that are done by citizens in Asian markets. When especially risky ventures are taken and they are successful they are usually given worthy mention in the quarterly.

2 Just one of the main political parties in wizarding England, is the more conservative party; however, both the main parties agree on one fact separation of the muggle and wizarding worlds; they just differ on how separate is that separate and other political ideals

3 I have increased the ages of the first three Weasley sons. So for arguments sake let us just say that when Harry was a first year Percy was a 7th year

4 Is a wizarding university in Wizarding England; is considered to be one of the top-tier schools in Wizarding England and they only accept approximately 3 in every 100 applicants every academic year but they do give preference to citizens first

5 Although there are charms to be fluent in the language that is not the best way to learn foreign languages especially if you plan on casting spells in said foreign language; wizards you plan on going someplace for say pleasure and fun and only plans on casting basic spells in the other language would cast a language charms; if wizard/witch wishes to cast complex magic in another language they need to take the language classes and also some magic classes in the language due to the fact that syllables and wand movement are important and must be properly timed

6 According to the HP Lexicon (which can be found online) this is a under the umbrella of the Department of Magical International Cooperation

7 Is a real area in France I believe; in my story is the capital of Wizarding France; originally the capital was Paris however during the Terror, French magical people and creatures went into deep hiding to escape what they considered to be 'living dementors'-the Revolutionary government once they became bloodthirsty and those who knew of the wizarding world wished to kill that royal family and the subjects; even after the Terror the capital was never again moved back to Paris; due to this the French wizarding community is very anti-muggle and believes very much in separation

8 Ipo-ipo- a type of magical bear that is found in the dunes and oases of the Sahara; it resembles a koala bear but it has the reptilian skin but is a vegetarian; despite its appearance it is actually one of the most peaceful animals in the wizarding world; it is a very rare animal due to the fact the muggles have unwittingly destroyed its natural habitat; there is now a movement among wizarding conservationists to save the ipo-ipo

9 According to Wikipedia, is a commune in the Indre department of central France, and it houses the famous château for the Talleyrands; however, in my story it is just the name of the Delacours summer château because I liked the name

10 Maman- mother in French

11 Gautier Delacour- the father of Fleur and Gabrielle; is a high-ranking advisor to the French king and the is an important leader in French legislative government -aside in royalty still is present in some wizarding societies, some are constitutional, some are still absolute (not as many however due to the threat of revolutions), some have the royalty working with the democratically elected legislators and they share power

12 Opuulza- a fashion house from Norway; they tend to make fashions for the older witch and wizard and are considered to be one of the finest wizarding fashion houses in the world

13 Remember Lucius got off the first time when Voldie fell because he said he was under the Imperius Curse so that it what the Delacours believe although there are some suspicions

14 Is a French veal dish for a better explanation go to wikipedia

15 Means cream of the crop

16 What a parody of a fine school!

17 Duc de Fimarcon- is a very important man within the French government; he is the King's personal advisor and has the highest position legislatively in his party

18 According to Wikipedia is "is a dessert made from pears poached in sugar syrup and served with vanilla ice, chocolate syrup, and crystallized violets.[1] It was created around 1870 by Auguste Escoffier and named after the operetta La belle Hélène by Jacques Offenbach

19 Means Archduke

20 Wizarding Germany has a monarchy that rules that people and although they have a legislative body that is voted for democratically the royal family had more power legally however the royal family is not tyrannical and do listen to the advice of the legislators

21 Vater means father

22 König = King

23 Königin= Queen

24 There are certain buffers that potion masters can use to allow oil and water to mix before any other items are added

25 Breeching, a custom from the mid 16th century until the early 20th century, was when boys were kept in gowns or dresses until an age that varies between 3-8, when the boy was finally put in pants (breeched) it was usually a rite of passage; in my story is boys are usually breeched one they become potty trained

26 Charles Paddington ,when he was an underwriter in the German Ministry Department of Treasury, had discovered fraudulent accounts and a scam being run by several powerful men with the department who were bilking the Treasury out of millions of zahlungs (German wizarding money-the word means payment in German) and he discovered the plot; the King and the Queen awarded him a German title of nobility for his great work for the Crown and the German people

27 Salisbury University is a university in England that is considered the easiest top-tier school to get into ( e.g. for my Americans out there imagine that it is Brown-not to say that Brown is easy to get into but in comparison to Harvard, Columbia and Princeton that is likely to be the case)

28 The Wischards although an English family had lived in Portugal for centuries until the very early 1800s; they family has strong ties to the social scene and many relatives in Portugal and the Azores

29 The means Royal Healer

30 Mean Marquess and Marchioness- the Blissenbach is there titled last name like Sarah Ferguson is the Duchess of York

31 This means- Blessings and prosperity for you and your children. May your days be bright, cheerful, and content. As always, family and tradition first

32 Thank you Father. My youngest son will have your name.

33 An award that is won by actors in British wizarding movies; the Griff Awards Ceremony is held annually

34 Lady's maid- is a female personal attendant who waits on the lady of the house. The position is very similar to a gentleman's valet. The lady's maid was addressed as Miss by junior servants or when visiting in another servants' hall. In the servants' hall, a lady's maid took precedence akin to that of her mistress. A lady's maid's specific duties included helping her mistress with her make-up, hairdressing, clothing, jewellery, shoes, wardrobe care, and all related shopping. (this definition is from Wikipedia)

35 Is an English fashion house that only the very rich can afford

36 Ischenrode is in real life a very small town in Lower Saxony, Germany. However, in my story it is a small wizarding village

37 Ehrlichmann's is the jeweler for the German and Austrian royal families

38 Her father was not given a life sentence because he was not the person who sent the fatal hex however he was involved in an illegal activity that led to a man's death hence the lengthy sentence

39 The Krause Home for Orphaned Girls

40 The former lady's maid tried to use a love potion on Katherine's husband but instead of a love potion the stupid woman had botched it and instead made Charles very ill. She was found out and sentenced to 6 years in prison. It is a punishable offence to feed someone a potion that can alter their thoughts without permission in almost all wizarding nations

41 Is the co-owner of the House of Ashby's; is a witch of 170 years who built up the house from nothing with her husband Percival Ashby into the international wizarding success it is today; although she is a married woman she still uses her maiden name (beside Dame Fjelstad sounds much more fashionable than Dame Ashby)

42 Grand Prix der Sommersonnenwende- is the Summer Solstice Grand Prix; is a horse race ( yes wizards have horses however, these horses are a bit different due to past interbreeding with unicorns however the horses have no wings, horn, or the purity unicorns) that is a big social event among the aristocracy and rich and gambling event among equestrian fanatics

43 Graf is equivalent to the English Earl

44 Fleders are animals that resemble ocelots and then live in Siberia. Fleders are important due to the fact that they have an oil gland that produces an important ingredient in several fertility potions and skelgro; although it is not rare it in not a very common animal; Fleder production suffered an extreme setback due to the 1908 Tunguska Event( a real-life historical event)

45 A reference to ancient Greek myths; is a one of the high security sections of Azkaban

46 This was used with permission from SheWolfe7 and is mentioned her story Good Intentions; from the story Good Intentions "The Tartarus Pit held the most dangerous or demented Wizards and Witches. Dug miles below the small island Azkaban had been built upon, the Pit was dark and numbingly cold. Even the Spartans would have objected to the living conditions of the Tartarus Pit. The cells had been warded to keep in a miniscule of heat, barely a candle flame of lighting, and no sound at all. It was almost like a sensory deprivation chamber and there could be no doubts why those sentenced here rarely lived beyond six months."

47 The Progressives are one of the political parties in Britain, they have some good ideas on political reform however they have a more open idea when it comes to muggles hence they are a fringe group

48 The Pegasi is a political group in Britain and they are quite liberal in fact Progressives consider them to be extreme left wing politicians and hence they are a fringe group among fringe groups

49 Aubrey Greengrass is Daphne's twin brother

50 Voldemort's name is Marvolo Gaunt because Gaunt is the name of his mother's pureblood family. He had his name legally changed once he took control of his family's holdings. Gaunt's official title is the Duke of Rochester

Sorry about the parentheses. The proper footnote style were creating a loading up problem.

Please be kind and review!

I know that not a lot of stuff happened here and it seemed like a very long wait for this chapter but this chapter is very necessary to the plot.

Next chapter:

The party where Harry sees the Malfoys

A party with the quints and Neville

School ?

this could possibly be one chapter or three chapter depending on how you guys answer the question I asked in the intro.


	13. thirteen

Hello dear readers I am back as you can see for new and old friends I now am doing DM I bet your going gee Guardian what are u going to do.

1\. Harry is still gay and will be with an oc

2 the Weasleys Dumblefart and the rest barring Percy are still asses

3 my oc is coming soon and he is semi-dominant meaning he will be like the consort but will be handling everything behind the scenes you will see

4 more angst and betrayal come to light

5 family issues arise as Ablus tries to get Harry

6 Tom plans for England are slowly coming to light

if u have questions or comments u can review or pm me once agin i wish to thank AnglophileJD85 I will do u proud


	14. fourteen

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal it if you want to. I will FIND YOU. I don't own and will never own Harry Potter or his friends and unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;)

Content Code Warnings (every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do not accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP, Rape. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside.

*If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!)

**: thoughts

Bold: parseltongue letter, newspaper article

~Flashback~

-January 30th , 1960 2:00am - One of the Wischard estates-

It was a cold winter's night. Rain and snow mixed and hit the streets, while inside a lovely country manor a young man gives birth.

"Damn it Sally how long does it take to get the brat out and take care of them", said Mrs. Bumble, the head maid of the staff at 70 years old.

Sally Maylie at 130, was the midwife in charge of the birth.

"Listen lass, a male birth a 'nit the same as female it's takes longer if we want them to survive".

The younger witch huffed. "Who says we want them too? That man tried to force a bastard into this noble family"

Before the other woman could say anything a scream of pain echoed into the room and Sally got back to work.

"Ok Theodore just keep pushing, it's almost out!"

Theodore Wischard was a stunning young man with dark blond hair and green eyes full of grace and kindness. On a normal day he could fill the room with love. He had a pleasant, protective, and comfortable aura which put everyone around him at ease. He loved his husband with all his heart so, upon hearing of a divorce- even worse that Theo was unfaithful, he was hurt deeply. Even more so then the pain of birth.

"Oh God I can't", he cried.

"Yes you can! Now push!", ordered the midwife.

With one last push the babe was born, a beautiful baby girl.

"It's a girl! 7 pounds eight ounces", said Sally.

Of course Mrs. Bumble had to put in her two cents "Ha! A porker like her ma or her pa whoever that is!"

"Her father is Frederick Wischard and her name is Cynthia Paulina Wischard.", said the young wizard defiantly, struggling to breathe as the birth took a lot out of him.

"Whatever. Sally get them ready, we have to leave before the Paddington's get here. I must say the younger son is a delight but his older brother and father are so stiff! As for that German tart, I hear she can't even get knocked up! Oh well, I will let Mr. Wischard know."

The heavyset woman walked off leaving the three in the room alone.

"My precious… I am so sorry I will not be with you… I can feel my life draining... I love you so much….I only have this I leave you with."

Theodore held up a golden watch, worn with age. It was his most prized possession as it was all that he had of his family. On the inside there was a design of a black unicorn and a white Abraxan with two red snakes at their hoofs at a river. It took years to open the watch as apparently, it was cursed never to be opened by anyone. Recently he had managed to open it. He was so excited and wanted to show it to his husband before the accusations came.

For months he tried to get his husband to listen and for months he was ignored. Poor Theodore fell into depression as the only man he ever loved betrayed him.

With his last reaming strength he turned to older witch, "Miss, do you recognize this crest?"

Sally bent down and looked. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Of course she recognized it, but she couldn't believe her eyes! She looked at the Crest and then at him and back again.

"It's the Tremayne crest. If this is yours, then you are….Oh my Morgana, Merlin and Arthur!"

"What?! No! I can't be…. But… if I die take her to my family…please I don't trust that… foul woman! I fear for my child!", pleaded Theodore. No Claudius.

"I am sorry. With the exception of you and Cynthia there are none left unfortunately. The lord of the house died eight years ago due to grief and heartbreak. But don't worry. I will ensure she has a good family."

It was then that Mrs. Bumble returned.

"Alright you leeches! Time to head out!"

Sally stood up and turned to confront the woman.

"Surly you can't expect him to be able to travel! He just gave birth! It will be a few weeks before he is fit to move again."

"We have a coach to take us and you're a healer. Grab a few potions and let's be off.", snarled Mrs. Bumble.

It was then that they heard crying. Both women turned to see the poor baby crying for her ma, who took his last breath before his soul left this world.

"Huh! Guess we don't need to worry about that now huh? Oh well… Grab the little bitch. I will inform the master the whore has died."

"Have some respect! Whether or not the rumors are true, a young man has died tonight and a little girl lost her mother who was-"

Sally stopped herself in time. She knew that if she told the other witch the truth, then the child's life would be over. Fredrick Wischard only loved money and the only reason his lust for Theodore-or rather Claudius, lasted this far was because his enchanting beauty. It was for the best if poor Cynthia was left here where she was sure to be mistreated by Mrs. Bumble who was sure to be left as her governess . Why that woman hated Claudius so much she would never know.

"Just grab her and get in. I'm off to the main house."

As she left, Sally grabbed the watch and the child and headed in the coach.

*I wonder if I am doing the right thing…If the watch is poof, then Poor Theodore was telling the truth! She is Fredrick's child and heiress to the most prestigious family in France*

Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Bumble shouted instructions at the driver and off they went.

She glanced at the fat woman who had begun to stuff her face with cake and sandwiches, not even offering her a bite-not that she was very hungry at the moment. Sally looked at the poor child and she wondered what was in store for her now.

After riding for hours, Sally finally noticed they were in Muggle London.

"What are we doing here? We have the child to take care of." Mrs. Bumble smiled wickedly, "We are dear. We are."

Before long, they reached a big depressing building named Wool's Orphanage.

"Wait! But that's!..Dolores that is a muggle orphanage!", she cried.

"Indeed. My niece says it's one best for unwanted bastards."

"But she's a witch! And your niece is barely two decades out of Hogwarts! A-a-and what of Mr. Wischard? ", said Sally hotly.

Mrs. Bumble took offense. "Who do you think told me to bring her here? And I'll have you know my niece is raising high in the Ministry hierarchy! One day she will be Madam Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge or even the Minster of Magic!"

"Hecate help us if she does", muttered Sally.

"Oh shut up and gave her here!" She snatched the child and quickly walked up to the gates.

Sally watched helplessly as the younger witch gave the muggle woman the young witchling with sad eyes.

"I'll come back for you child and give you to a good wizarding family. I promise."

~End Flashback~

-38 years later - Inside Riddle Manor-

It was the end of another meeting where the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort, dismissed his Death Eaters. Despite the few setbacks, over the past few weeks everything was going smoothly and within a year, Wizarding England would be his and after that, the World.

"Milord"

The dark wizard looked to one of his loyal servants um….Blast! What is his name! Pathetic fool must not be important.

"Vathek! What is you want? You were dismissed along with everyone else." said Snape coldly.

*Ah yes…the Romanov. Now he knew what was wrong. He was part of the overseas group.*

The Romanovs were a very wealthy and noble family, in fact they were often called The Victorian family because like the children of the British muggle Queen they had married into royal and noble families across the continent, tying them together and earning them the titles of both The Family of Europe and The Victorian family. They had wealth, prestige and were tilted.

"Milords I have news to share that are important!"

"Well! What is it?", snapped Voldemort.

"As you know, my nephew Rorek and my daughter Lavinia are the only blood heirs to the current title of my family. As such, I went to Rorek's father to arrange a marriage between him and the Malfoy heir, milord. "

"I see" said the Dark Lord

"Yes… Well… when I talked to my brother he told me in the strictest confidence that Rorek unbeknown to the rest of the family, was bound by a Hera Concert to be wed."

*Now that is interesting. Hera contracts are rarely used even by most purebloods.* thought Voldemort .

"Really to whom?"

"Harry Potter milord"

Now that was news. As both families were entitled and had connections to numerous purebloods in Europe, their union would bring endless advantages. Not to mention that he could have a spy in the camps of Longbottom and Potter. He could kill Potter and then have Draco marry his widower.

"Does your nephew know of this?"

"No milord. He, like the rest of the family, is ignorant of this. though not for long. Now that Potter has three lordships, Rorek's mother Natalia is making plans this very minute to make it known to Augusta", said Vathek.

"And the contract is valid? Nothing can get in the way?" said Bella with anticipation. She was eager to get that pureblood bastard and his family back for the humiliation she endured.

"Nothing short of death, not even madness could break the contract. Within a few months, my nephew will be Duchess Potter-Black, Lady of Yorkshire", said Vathek.

Lord Volmert thought about this. "Here are my orders" he barked as he pointed to Vathek. "Once Rorek is married and also made Lord of the Romanovs, I want you to watch them and I want to know the moment the boy is pregnant. When he is ripe with an offspring, then we will kill Potter."

"Milord how do you know it won't be Potter who will carry the child?"

"His body is still recovering from his time in Azkaban. It would be years before he could carry a child with safety. A skilled Healer would terminate the pregnancy just for the safety of the mother, in fact it's know that women and men who can carry a child, are often left Barren for years because of the conditions of Azkaban.", said Snape with a quick glance to Bellatrix. She was one of the unfortunate women to never carry an heir.

"I see. Very well… Vathek, will your nephew be on board with this? Your family has never truly seemed in line with our views,"

The Romanovs had always been somewhat of a neutral family, only getting involved when needed. In the unlikely occasion that they did help, those they supported gained victory. With them on his side the Dark Lord was sure to win! With this marriage he would get Potter on his side either way, not to mention the Tremayne fortune. Yes…..everything was playing into his hands.

-Dumbledore Villa -

Things seemed to be looking up for Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He had been to the Ministry of Magic and he had spoken to a few old comrades about his concerns about Potter. A few of them where more than wary about it (they didn't wish to anger a Tremayne heir) but he had convinced others and very soon there would be a compliance hearing. As soon as he was found mad he would be his again!

*I must get that boy back and soon! With many Dark, Light and Neutral families now looking in his direction, he could turn the tide of war. If he goes to that bastard Tom, then the war is lost! But of course he wouldn't! Tom made even more mistakes then I did but that charm of his is strong and Harry at his level of anger and irrationally would see it as gospel! No, he must come back. Perhaps Hogwarts is out of the question. He needs to be isolated and kept from others except the Weasleys. Even then of course, that family has started to outlive its usefulness! And that mudblood! God she was annoying! Hmm… perhaps I should make Hogwarts off limits to Muggleborns. Well maybe after the war, I might. As for Ganger and that lot…well their days are numbered! I'll have to remind certain circles of certain deeds Arthur and Molly have done and make sure they and Granger of course never show their faces in London again*

Just then an elf appeared

"Master, Master Madame Yewbeam is here". At that moment Albus' happy moment burst.

"Damn. What does she want?"

Of course, that was a rhetorical question. After everything that had happened the main question was, why she hadn't come sooner. Albus followed the elf into the sitting room where his younger sister was waiting.

At 114, Maleficent Yewbeam was a beautiful and elegant woman with red hair and blue eyes. Always dressed in the latest fashions, Maleficent Yewbeam was to the Wizard World what Princess Dianna was to the Muggles. But under closer inspection she was really more like Margaret Thatcher.

Maleficent was the incarnation of pure evil, responsible for all misfortune to those she came across. She was ruthless and devious, and would do whatever it took to achieve her evil goals. On top of her deviousness, she wore a very misleading and convincing mask. But, underneath the mask of stoicism, Maleficent unleashed the full brunt of her wrath with a smile. A sign that she relished in the pain of others. She was a very refined and collected person who never lost her calm, even when furious. She spoke with great courtesy to everyone, while concealing her true feelings of contempt.

"Ah Brother dear! How lovely to see you…or I would be…", said Maleficent

"Maleficent what brings you here?"

The younger witch glared. "Albus you know damn well what I am doing here. I go away for a nice vacation and what do I find? What did I ask you? My own Brother the blood enemy of four important families, and Potter! God! How could you mess that up! Wait don't answer that. What you did, was left him with those damn muggles even after I warned you about them!"

"Now see here, it was necessary at the time t-"

"Shut it, you candy sucking old fool! If mother was alive she would be horrified at what you have done! The Tremayne heir has you in his sights and I would like to know what the hell you plan to do before we are ruined", said Lady Yewbeam.

"I have talked to a few friends in the Ministry and explained that seeing the rash behavior of the boy, it's clear he's not in his right mind", said Dumbledore.

"More like he's never been in his right mind but the plan does have merit… I suppose…. But say you do get Potter, what then? I dare say Hogwarts is out of the question no he needs to be kept in a controlled environment " Lady Yewbeam watched as her brother nodded.

"Yes and with Voldemort still on the loose, the safest place is with me"

"Speaking of that snake, how is my dear, dear nephew hmm?"

Albus stopped dead cold in his tracks. *Of course she would remember that little detail.. *

"Mal?"

"Oh come now! Did you really think I forgot? After all, I helped you with that miserable little wretch! What was the bitch's name? Ah yes! Merope Gaunt or rather Merope Riddle I must say. She was a pathetic little thing…Wonder what our mother would say if she knew about Merope or little Tom?"

Albus shuddered. Kendra Dumbledore was a very proud, very domineering and terrifying woman. She was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, having immersed herself into the magic aimed largely at bringing pain and death to others. She had her sons and daughter watch as she cursed and jinxed any Muggle or animal that strayed too near their cottage, showing her proficiency at malicious spell-casting. If she was alive to this day, he would be dead while his sister danced on his grave.

"That wasn't my fault. I was weak! The bitch came on to me!"

Maleficent shrugged. "Say what you will brother, your mistake is causing trouble and let's count ourselves lucky no else knows because not even your oh so many titles could save you!",

She threatened.

It was clear that Maleficent had no qualms about killing anyone who dared get in her way to power and riches.

-Meanwhile Weasley Household-

Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley stared at herself in the mirror. Her complexion had healed very nicely. She was indeed lovely. Despite having no creature heritage, she was an extremely beautiful girl with bright red hair which she wore in a long mane. She was of petite stature and had bright brown eyes like her mother. She loved wearing makeup and jewelry, especially on special occasions. One day Harry James Potter would propose to her and she would be rich and a lady! Finally what Albus Dumbledore promised her family, would come true!

Years ago, Albus told Molly that if her family made Harry one of them, Harry would marry Ginny and they would be getting a lot of money. Well, they got the money and she was sure he would forgive them soon and then she would be known as Lady Ginevra Potter. Ginny seemed too young to be married , even though she was almost sixteen and would be returning to Hogwarts soon. But then again, a Lady wouldn't need an education. She would be a housewitch, a very rich spoiled housewitch!

"Ginny! There you are! Oh my, what a beauty you are love! Soon you'll be married! Oh merlin first Ron and Hermione, soon you and Harry and you'll be a lady! You know, I had a chance to be the wife of an aristocratic wizard once… Then I met your father and made the mistake and had Bill and I have been poor ever since!",

Molly said the bitterly. She hated her life and most of her children. When she was in school, she saw her chance with a young pureblood heir of a very rich family. Of course he needed a little prodding using a love potion she brewed. She slipped him a drink and kept a bit for herself. Too bad he gave the drink to his friend Arthur Weasley and well… There was a reason they married young.

"However, that will change because one day, the Weasley name will gain a title at long last and I will be on my way to riches"

Ginny smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, very soon she would be Lady Ginevra Potter one of the richest witches in the wizard world!

Or so she thought.

-Honeysuckle Manor Paris, France - a few weeks after Harry Potter was released -

Rorek Romanov was bored. His mother, Lady Romanov was once again playing hostess to some of the many of Paris's upper class.

"Rorek is very talented in both Charms and Transfiguration. He has advanced to human Transfiguration and has turned several of his classmates into animals", boasted his mother.

Rorek rolled his eyes. His mother neglected to mention he was provoked into a fight. In truth he meant to use several curses that would do more then give them fur and paws.

"I simply can't wait for his coming of age party, Natalia", said Inez Wilkes. The Wilkes were a rich but untiled family,

"Yes Natalia, with his beauty and talent he will find a wonderful husband very soon", said Lady Branko. The Brankos were a pureblood tilted family that had made bad investments and wilted the family money down to nothing. Lady Branko sought to make her son Rorek's husband and gain his considerable fortune.

"Yes, my son has had plenty of offers so far. What has it been…thirty-nine this week?"

"Fifty-two mother", said Rorek. "But of course, I seek a long engagement before marriage, as is proper."

*Someone who is in Prison because of bad connections…Ohh if I only get my hands on those weasels! I warned Longbottom of them when I went to Hogwarts for fifth Year*

It was then, that a house elf appeared with the newspaper.

"Ah the post." Rorek took the paper. Anything to get rid of the boredom!

"I didn't know Harry Potter was freed from prison.", he said.

"That's lovely dear… wait, what?", said Lady Romanov.

"Oh yes. It's been quite the scandal. Of course you were in America. You couldn't have known!" said Cassandra, one of Rorek's friends. The rest of the group nodded.

"Tremayne! But his mother is a muggle-born" said Rorek.

"Turns out she is the legitimate daughter of Fredrick Wischard. I guess that also makes her Ashleigh's sister huh", said Cassandra.

"Oh my god! I wish I could see the look on her face! I bet she is pleased with herself."

"I guess you haven't heard about that either."

Once he heard about what had happened the other teen roared with laughter "God! Now I want to see her face! Not only did she and the family get snubbed they got snubbed very publicly! Guess Lord Potter-Black doesn't think too well of them."

Now Lady Romanov was getting irritated.

"Enough! I am sorry ladies, I am afraid you will all have to leave. I have some urgent business to attend to."

Once the guests had left, Lady Romanov paced back and forth.

*Well doesn't this make things interesting! Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived is also the Boy who is Lord of three Houses …three very important and very illustrious houses! I knew I hit the jackpot when that Bastard disregarded my sister in favor of his mudblood….Well I guess she's not one but still. Now my little Rorek will be consort of the three houses!*

"Mother what are you thinking?"

"How fortune has changed. I knew the boy was worth money, but never did I dream of this! I knew there was something about that girl, she was too good to be a muggle! Ha! Pureblood and the Tremayne Heiress to boot."

"So what now?"

"Leave that to mother, dear", said Lady Romanov as she got out a quill and begun to write.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear"

"Why didn't Cousin Katharine tell us about this? Surly she would know. After all her in-laws are the Wischards.", said Rorek.

Natalia laughed. "Darling, if she and that husband of hers had any sense, they would stay away from this and not tell anyone so it's not surprising"

"Good point."

"Well doesn't this beat all mother, my intended is lord of three houses and a Tremayne to boot. I almost don't believe it! I knew there was a reason I didn't care for that family! Besides that clingy son and that whore of a daughter! Ugh!"

It was an open secret that he disliked the Wischards. He abhorred Roland, absolutely hated Ashleigh and disliked Holden who was head over heels in love with him, to the point of obsession.

Rorek glazed at his reflection in the mirror. His face was like a Greek statue-pale, beautiful, and ageless. Rorek was perfection in all forms. The type that people in Greece and Ancient Rome wrote poems about.

He was very graceful and delicate, with an aura of sophistication. He was clearly intelligent, and this usually manifests itself through his artistic and musical abilities. Born in the world of wealth and used to the finer things in life, Rorek was reserved, polite, and elegant. He was a gentleman through and through, exuding a quiet maturity, beauty, and grace far beyond his age of nearly seventeen years. He had the appearance and behavior of a worldly and experienced adult.

He also seemed to have a greater clarity and sharper focus than most people.

He was tall, slender/muscular, with flawless skin that according to fashion magazines mirrored pale porcelain. It was unblemished, smooth and silky to the touch. He possessed hair that was long, platinum and silky smooth and had an almost forbidden touch. His lashes were long and his lovely eyes were almond shaped. They were a startling shade of brilliant blue like diamonds. His nose was straighter than a line drawn with a ruler and his cheekbones were sharp. His lips were full, sensual and pinker than cherry blossoms floating in a pool of warm blood.

Needless to say he was a breathtakingly beautiful male, and caught a good deal of attention from others. With an air of grace that made him seem like he was gliding when he walked, he seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow as he passed. His voice was airy, richer than dark chocolate, and creamier than the yummiest of cream.

It was obvious to all, his beauty dimmed everyone else's and by comparison it was so powerful, that if someone ever looked at him, they either hated him instantly or fell in love with him. People couldn't help but stare at him. Some couldn't stop drooling over his curvaceous, yet still somehow perfect form; or the way his sense of artistic fashion brought out the best in his curves and skin-tone. Then, there were others-the ones he knew secretly hated him, who wanted to insult and slander him, and would even kill him given the chance. That was the price of his beauty but he was different. He was elegant and fashionable without trying, stunning without the use of magic. He could appear however the person imagined him, never staying the same. He could change his hair and eye color, and overall physical appearance. Words where hard to describe him but exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable where a good place to start. Not to mention he could send a whore flying through a wall if he chose.

"My son, we have much work to do."

"Work?"

"Yes child. Potter may have no choice but to marry you but if he believes you love him and care for him, it will be easier to manipulate him, especially if we want male heirs.", said Natalia.

"I suppose that's true… But I can't keep up this ruse forever!", said Rorek.

His mother scoffed "Once you bear his children and cement your place as Consort of three houses, then you will show your true colors and have affairs if you want. Remember! Marriage is a partnership, a little tit for tat."

Lady Romanov always told him this and it was how he grew up. Of course being pureblood and noble he had grown up knowing better than to expect marrying for love. But at the least, he had hoped for a man who was young. And who could fit into a suit without needing alterations. And whose member he didn't have to find with torchlight and a search party.

He knew of Potter's nature and how he was betrayed, of course he was appropriate as far as pureblood standards went, and he could take advantage of the situation very easily. Potter wasn't trained in the arts of nobility and lordship. As he was, he could easily control the man using his natural gifts.

Gender roles in the wizard world differ significantly than in the Muggle world. Wife was not a term used to describe a married woman, but the submissive party, male or female, in marriage. Almost all rich pureblood marriages were arranged and the wife was little more than the husband's property. They were his (her) sex toy, his decoration, his accessory if need be. Rorek had seen many friends and allies beaten and raped just because their husbands decided they could.

Rorek himself was determined not to let that happen to him. He knew there was much to gain from this marriage, both for himself and his family. There were but a few things in the way but they would have to be taken care of first.

*I must plan accordingly. One wrong move could unravel everything.*

"I will retire now. I must plan the next course mother." With that he walked to his room lost in thought.

Lady Romanov went to her study and begun to write her letter.

"Dear Lady Longbottom…"

-At the Longbottom Château-

Augusta Longbottom paced back and forth in her study with Lord and Lady Delacour, Collette, her lawyer Florian Deffold and the Delacour's lawyer Madame Amelia LeBeau.

"By all Magic, there must be a way to break it!", said Augusta.

Madame Amelia came from a rich but untitled pureblood family. Her parents made sure she had the best education a witch from money could buy and she studied hard in all areas of magical contracts. Although she had never come across a Hera Contract before, she knew hundreds had tired but none could break them. If the contract was broken the guilty party would die-like in an Unbreakable Vow and the other would inherit as the widow or widower.

"Milady, I am sorry but no. Harry has no other choice but to marry Rorek Romanov for at least 160 years.", said Amelia.

"So there's nothing we can do? There must be something we can do!", said Collette. She for one, was willing to fight. As long as she had breath in her body, she wouldn't let her great-great nephew suffered more than he already had.

"No. It's ironclad. Not even Lord or Lady Potter could break it if there were alive."

"Who is this Rorek Romanov? Surly he wasn't one of the Romanovs?", said Lady Longbottom.

"Indeed he is. His mother is Lady Natalia Romanov and his father is Nicholas. After his uncle and father, Rorek is third in line to inherit. They are a wealthy and extremely connected family", said Madame Amelia.

"Perhaps this won't be so bad.", said Apolline. They all looked at her.

"I am just saying, Harry could do far worse for a husband. Everything I have heard of Rorek is all good. He has been bought up well and is very connected."

"He's been through so much! I just can't believe James and Lilly did this!"

At this Florian Deffold spoke up.

"Lady Longbottom, there were some rumors after James and Lilly died. Most of them were nonsense but one did stand out. It was that Lady Romanov-whose birth name was Zabini, arranged this so James and Lilly could marry as he was to marry one of her sisters."

The others gathered around listening

"Lady Romanov, who would do anything for her son, made sure Harry had no choice but to accept. There are also the rumors to consider."

"What Rumors?", asked Lady Longbottom.

"Lady Romanov has been married three times before the current one. Every one of her husbands died mysteriously and left her immense fortunes. Her current husband is the only one in line for a title."

"My Hecate! She killed them?", asked Augusta.

"No one knows for sure Madame. She married her first husband at 17 and he died of Dragon Pox a year later. Husband number two was a known Seeker for Ireland when his broomstick was hexed and he died on impact. Finally, number three was a famous potioneer who was fatally poisoned when one of his assistants forgot to add lacewings to counteract the Oleander's affects when they were making a medical treatment for his heart problems."

"Merlin! What next?", said Colette.

"And there is nothing any of us can do?", asked Florian although he knew the answer.

"No, nothing. We can delay the marriage if we want, but that is it. Although I wouldn't recommend that.", said Amelia LeBeau.

"Why?", asked Augusta.

"Personally, I think that if they got married now, they could get it over with sooner."

"And less chance for poor Harry to meet the witch/wizard of his dreams and fall in love.", added Colette sadly. Things were not going well for her brother's descendant.

Lady Longbottom sighed. "However will I tell Harry?"

-At the same time-

Harry along with Neville, Luna, Fleur, her sister Gabrielle and the Quints: Michel, Rene, Yves, Laurent and Marcel, where at a local hangout for young wizards and witches.

"Not too bad, eh Harry?", said Neville over the loud music.

"Yeah. Though this is my first time at a club!", said Harry.

"Don't worry dear cousin! Now that we found you, we will show you the world!", said Yves.

"Over my dead body", exclaimed Fleur.

"Oh! You wound us Fleur! We are fun, aren't we boys?" ,said Rene.

"Yeah!", chorused his brothers.

Fleur gave an unladylike snort. "Yes you are fun! So much fun, that last year you were nearly arrested for public indecency!"

The brothers all turned a shade of red while everyone else laughed.

Harry couldn't help but think of the Weasleys. He didn't miss them, but he realized he never cared for them. Despite what he said before, deep down he knew they were phony. He just wouldn't admit that the only ones who ever really cared for him -or at least pretended to, really didn't.

Luna looked over at him and said: "Cheer up Harry! That life is well behind you now."

Before he could reply, the crowd started to go wild and young men and women rushed to the stage.

"What's going on?", asked Fleur as a waiter passed by.

"Oh! It gets like this every time Rorek performs"

"Who?"

The light dimed and the stage was set. Music started to play.

Rorek came on stage singing. His outfit consisted of long red opera gloves, red leather pants that disappeared seamlessly into knee high platform boots, a red belt , a choker, a Red leather top -like bodice that left his muscular midriff exposed and a long red cape that emerged from the chest and his exposed shoulders.

(A/N if you ever seen Jessica Rabbit - Why don't you do right it went like this.)

You had plenty of money in 1822.

You let other witches make a fool of you. Why don't you do right? Like some other men do?

Get out of here,

Get me some money too,

You're sittin down and wonderin' what it's all about,

If you ain't got no money, they will put you out,

Why don't you do right?

Like some other men do?

Get out of here,

Get me some money too

Now if you had prepared 200 years ago,

You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door,

Why don't you do right?

Like some other wizards do?

Get out of here,

Get me some money too

Get out of here,

Get me some money too

Why don't you do right?

Like some other wizards doooooooooooooooooo?

As he finished singing, the crowd went wild- Harry included, much to the amusement of the others.

"I take it you like the entertainment?", asked Yves with mischief in his eyes while the others laughed.

He ignored them. All he could do was stare at the vision before him. It was as if Aphrodite herself blessed this creature with her beauty. The more he stared the more funny he felt. It was like… gravity moved… suddenly. It wasn't the earth holding him there anymore, Rorek was … Harry had a sudden desire to be whatever the other wanted him to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. All that mattered was Rorek. Not even his life was worth living. He had to meet him, see, speak to him! Anything!

Fleur was watching Harry as he watched Rorek with raised eyebrows. Could he be…Harry James Potter-Black was in love!

"Uh-oh"

On stage Rorek smiled as his audience clapped and cheered. It wasn't often he could come to New Olympus and do this. His family owned the club and he used it to practice his… uh… talents on the crowds, bringing in more money and perfecting his craft as well. Now he watched as Potter gave him all the adoration a wizard could get. Oh yes! He would rope Potter in and become Rorek Potter-Black, Duchess of York! Plus he was very handsome. Yes he would do very nicely…

Only if Rorek knew what fate had in store for him and Harry, he might not have been so eager to get his hands on him.

Oh my god I am finally done! Ok a few notes I want to make…

Hera Contracts-Named after the goddess of Marriage such contracts are rare and binding. They bind two people until they fulfill the requirements of said contracts as a way to make sure one party doesn't chicken out or elope with someone else. If one member fails the agreement, they die and the other party inherits the money or wealth as the widow or widower. They fell out of practice after a lot of people were murdered in order to inherit the money and marry someone else.

Merope and Albus -When Merope was a student and a Slytherin in Hogwarts, she fell in love with Dumbledore who had seduced her with promises of love and marriage. When she fell pregnant, both Albus and Maleficent cast powerful spells to make her think she fell in love with Tom Riddle the handsome rich muggle and that she never went to Hogwarts. They bewitched Tom Riddle Senior into thinking he loved Merope and that it was his child she was carrying. Of course it wore off and she died never knowing the truth. Albus knew that Tom was his child that was the real reason he kept an eye on him. To see if he could use him.

Muggle Queen- Queen Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria; 24 May 1819 – 22 January 1901) ruled England from 20 June 1837 until her death after Victoria married her first cousin, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, in 1840. Their nine children married into royal and noble families across the continent, tying them together and earning her the sobriquet "the grandmother of Europe". Like her the Romanovs have married in powerful Haute Mode families for generations gaining wealth, power and connections. Many important wizards from around the world-past and present are related through blood and marriage to them. from Wikipedia

Duke-The Potter and Tremayne lines come with the tile of Duke or duchess. Harry knows this, but hasn't any real need to use the title outside important functions.

Weasleys- They are a messed up bunch huh! Guess Molly isn't as loving as she pretends to be….

Theodore and Lilly- Well, I admit I took part of this from Oliver Twist, but it suited well. Huh at least we know what happened to poor Lilly. Don't worry Old Sally and Mrs. Bumble will return soon!

Till next time…..


	15. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is betrayed and in Azkaban. When the truth comes out.he is finally free. he has new allies. When discoveries come out new connections are made and his heritage is known plus a new side in the war: the gray. Eventual slash, OC/HP, mpreg adopted form AnglophileJD85 Message: Any Good Drawers Out There also need a Beta reader

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will FIND YOU. I don't own and will never own Harry Potter or his friends and Unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;)

Content Code Warnings(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do not accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP, Rape. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside.

*If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!)

Just to be clear this is Slash Major and includes male and male sex if you don't like it please leave and as for Reviews I love em but no flames if you have something to say this criticism I can take but nothing dumb please.

Well it not an author's note but a real chapter plz enjoy I might redo this anyway enjoy and remember reviews are love.

 

It was tradition among the Wizarding elite for their sons and daughters particularly those of secondary lines when not in school to be sent to stay with relatives to learn the ways of court and for possible connections and influential marriages and the Romanovs were no expectation.

Rorek form the time he was school age, has been all over the world to influential cousins, aunts, uncles and so on and beside proper protocol and the code of behavior betting a young wizard of his station he was taught the arts of love, seduction and passion. He was taught to make a man or woman love him adore him and want to marry him.

It did help that he was born with generous amounts of Veela/siren/succubus blood within him greatly enhancing his natural beauty greatly as well as other talents as well.

"Rorek, you look lovely"

Rorek turned from his vanity to see Cousin Katherine walk in the rook followed close by Odette and his personal companion a lovely young witch named Mirta Von Trapp. Mirta was a somewhat pretty young woman who was almost seventeen. She was the daughter of a lower-class wizarding family her family was not exactly a happy one. Her mother was a talented Muggle-born while her father was a pure-blood his family disowned him when he married Mirta's mother and times were hard because of her status as a muggle-born Mrs. Von Trapp couldn't get much work despite her skills and the money Mr. Van Trapp brought was hardly enough.

It was though luck and skill that they earned positions in one of the houses Rorek was staying in at the time. Her parents couldn't afford to send her to school or even get her a proper wand but they still taught her best as they could.

Out of pity and a little bit of loneliness Rorek requested she be his maid the position earned quite a bit more than her parents not mention she would accompany him wherever he went at least for that summer at least.

He found her quite witty and charming in her own way and though she didn't have a proper education she was quite talented before long he made the decision to make her his maid permanently that meant she would have to leave her family but she would have a chance to go to a premier school and the wages were nothing to laugh at.

Mirta knew she was a very lucky girl not only was she getting five times as much as her parents she was getting the best education a witch could buy she even accompanies him to important functions where she got to wear the most beautiful gowns and dresses.

She would be forever grateful to Rorek for this and vowed to be in his service till her death. She bow to her master as she got his outfit ready for afternoon tea with lady Longbottom and Lord Potter-Black.

"Are excited for tea this afternoon?" asked Katherine "I head Harry Potter is very handsome"

"He is, we have been on several outings so far though Lady Longbottom only recently told him of the Marriage contract"

"And how did he take it?" asked Katherine

"Honestly, he was a little hot but of course I explained I was only told myself we agree to talk more about it later since we have no choice."

"That is true" Katherine agreed then she said most cautiously "You have been careful right? On how you speak?"

Rorek knew what she was implying having Veela blood meant always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make him look unattractive or distract from other presence. He is perfectly aware how to increase his appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. Years of practice gave him have an overwhelmingly hypnotic presence which bends the minds of whoever gazes upon him to his whim.

His succubus blood also enhanced his beauty but it also granted him the power to enter the dreams of another witch or wizard in order to seduce or mesmerize as well as the gift of empathy which enables him to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, to animals, to plants) and can broadcast his own feelings to influence other people's emotions. He can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others he can read and mirror the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms. His siren blood however gave him the gift of Charmspeak

Charmspeak also known as Hypnotic Voice Charmspeak is a type of hypnotism or persuasion in which it allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice, as well as their skill with it. Eventually, charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection of why they did what they were commanded to do his voice is so bewitching that he can hypnotize others via their voice with ease. He is capable of emitting an astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it.

Charmspeak because of its nature has the same reputation as Parselmouths some of the darkest witches and wizards use charmspeak such as Circe who lured the famous Odysseus to her bed where she beget her son Telegonus who later murdered his father and stepfamily.

Few knew he was a charmspeaker Katherine was one because of the fact she too was one though her powers were weaker than his on the account that while most would discourage the use of this power his mother encouraged it while Katherine's didn't and like all a wizard's powers the more use and honing is done the stronger the magic becomes.

Rorek understood the ramifications while not illegal in any sense everyone would question everything wondering whether or not he charmed them.

"I am no fool we may be forced into marriage but I don't want him to question everything he does besides I have enough problems with Lady Longbottom at the moment" he said

Lady Longbottom was a bother she treated him (discreetly) like he was a gold digger out to get her husband's money while the rest of the family waited to form a better impression on him she seems to already made up her mind on him forgetting the fact that he had no choice either once so ever or the fact that because he was in jail Rorek could have no proper suitors a fact that he blames on her.

"That woman drives me mad I swear I could charmspeak her into drowning herself."

"Rorek!"

"It's true, you would think I was in the family way and forcing him to marry me then the fact that our parents made a match."

Katherine understood she had to deal with Garnett after all but still Lady Longbottom wasn't the younger unimportant sibling what she had to say was important she couldn't stop the marriage but she could still make life difficult for him.

"I know it will be hard but once you have Potter under control then you can deal with that woman."

The youth nodded

"Still I must have mother do something or I will"

It wasn't an idle threat though young was rather good at magic even the dark stuff

It was then a house elf appeared

"Mister Hawthorne sir and Madam"

"Who?" Said Katherine

"He's a PI I use from time to time I figured he could give me some dirt on Harry's enemies that old fool won't take this laying down and I won't be caught off guard."

"And it would look good to the others if we gave them the upper hand" said Mirta

"Precisely" said Rorek

Jack Hawthorne was your typical PI retried a middle aged retired Auror a bit of a pot belly dark hair rather handsome looking married he worked for the English Ministry before he became disillusioned under the rule of Fudge.

Rorek had him on the payroll for years he was worth every penny it was thanks to him many of his own emines had been destroyed or swayed to his side. Jack was one of the best even Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was sad to him go. He was also Rorek's personal tutor

He was a very skilled wizard and tutored Rorek in the best defensive and offensive magic he had extraordinary skill in many disciplines of magic. He was an expert in at Charms, Transfiguration, Defensive Magic, Herbology, and Potions and he usually refrained from using Dark magic, inflicting fatal injuries on his opponents and killing them if it could be avoided throughout his time as an Auror, he had vast knowledge and mastery of Dark magic he was a self-professed no hold barred fighter who did not believe in putting restrictions on dueling, using curses, charms, transfiguration, potions, and even resorting to Muggle dueling if that was what it took to overcome an adversary. It was in part thanks to him Rorek was as skilled as he was in particular he was proficient in Charms

"Well don't we look pretty as a picture?"

"Shut it what do you have for me?"

"Well you're in a for a ride for one the old fart is trying to have Harry declared mentally incompetent"

The entire room gasped

"Ze can't do zhat can zhey?"

"I wouldn't be surprised"

"And that's not all you guys wanna hear something really fucked up read this."

He toss them a couple scrolls

"What are these?" asked Mirta

"They are the Autopsy results of one Remus Lupin I had a hunch something wasn't right I talk to a few old friends in the Order there a number of confect eyewitness statements on how they were killed most say Bellatrix killed Sirius and Antonin Dolohov killed Remus but look at the Autopsy for Remus for obvious reasons they couldn't do one on Sirius"

Rorek took the scroll and read

The official Autopsy report for Remus John Lupin under close inspection found high level of Aconite also known as monkshood or wolfs bane common in use of the Wolf bane potion however the levels in subject was five times then what is considered safe or normal with this much inside Mr. Lupin subject less than a month to live before poison took hold.

"Wow do you know what this means?"

"Yeah Remus and possibly Sirius was murdered but not by Bellatrix or Antonin wait why am we are only hearing about this now?"

"Because there wasn't an autopsy when he first died he was just buried in a pauper's grave." Said Hawthorne "I had to get his mother's permission and call in a few favors in truth I didn't think it was gonna pay out considering the source of all this."

"Who?" said Katherine

"Mundungus Fletcher sketchy as they come but few are closer to Albus Dumbledore then him he told me that Albus force him to help Molly poison Sirius while Snape poisoned Remus"

"Wait, back up Molly killed Sirius?"

"Lovely woman eh? Top Potioneer when she went to Hogwarts they even say she brew a love potion for a wealthy wizard but Arthur got it instead."

Rorek started to pace back and forth

I seriously underestimated Dumbledore and that lot they are no better than Death Eaters I wonder if Ronnie knows what Mummy has been up to gods Harry will be on the War Path now if he was angry now he will be livid beyond all reason I knew that family would do anything for money but wow.

"What do you have plan now?" asked Mirta

"Simple when Harry and the others get here we show them what we have learned"

"Is that wise? Something like may though him off the deep end" said Mirta

Rorek knew that was a risk but Harry was strong and personally if it on the other foot he would want to know beside this only proves everything that was ever thought of that man.

What a bloody fucking mess wait till mother hears this I wonder if she regrets this now.

Rorek knew this had the potential to backfire in ways he couldn't expect for one this wasn't some second rate employee of the ministry or even a school headmaster this was highly famous and well respected even aboard.

And Rorek had to admit he had a soft spot for Harry he wasn't sure if he had any feelings for the guy he surly didn't love him but he did care after all, all the man has been though all due to a Machiavellian figure who pretend to be like Merlin if Rorek's ancestor could see what he was being compared to he would never would have one of the Greatest wizards.

But Harry has suffered indeed his whole family on both sides (he may like Lady Longbottom but he couldn't deny The Potters, Longbottom and Tremaynes families had tragedy upon tragedy but indeed the Longbottom suffered a little longer due to Alice and Frank-)

Rorek thought's screeched to a halt Alice and Frank Longbottom was something that had been on his father's mind for years since he knew Alice somewhat personally he took it hard when she was attacked he even once commented that it was strange that two experienced Aurors like them was taken by surprise.

"Hey Hawthorne what do you know of the Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom about their Attack?"

Hawthorne looked surprised but he answered

"Not much the attack committed by Death Eaters Bartemius Crouch Jr and Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange shortly before the downfall of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War in 1981. It was widely considered to be the most horrendous crime committed in the modern wizarding world by most wizards and witches."

"Yes, yes but were they and how did Death Eaters find them?"

"Well Alastor mentioned that Albus had a special job for them but he never found out what it was when he asked Dumbledore after the trial he said it was something to do with Voldemort but as at the time he was gone it seemed moot to bring it up but none of the order knew what that mission was or how they found the Longbottoms."

"Why do you ask?" Mirta asked

Rorek hummed

"It might be nothing but Hawthorne I want you to look into it when you have a chance but I think there might more than meets the eye."

"You don't think Dumbdlore set them up do you? I mean for what purpose?" Katherine asked

"With his mind who knows, Hades my mind might just be paranoid at the moment."

"'Onstely at this point I wouldn't be surprised zee 'an ounds bad" said Odette

"And I have a feeling things are about to go from bad to worse." Rorek muttered

It was then the House-elf twinky appeared

"Lord Potter-Black, the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods have arrived sir and Madam."

Well time to face the music and get this over with well at least this will be in my favor maybe not too much with the Lady Longbottom but I will take what I can get for now.

Half-hour ago Longbottom château

Harry stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection it has been a week since he was told of his marriage to Rorek Romanov and honesty he had mixed feeling about it naturally he was more than a little pissed off can his life be more unfair his parents die and he is a hero then he's placed with those god awful muggles who hate and mistreated him he had friends who betrayed and stabbed him the back now he has to marry a wizard he didn't even know.

Well that wasn't a 100% true Harry only recently remembered the young wizard from his Hogwarts days both fifth years at the time it was during this time Harry begun to distance himself from the others.

Ron and Hermione just chalked it up to depression over everything between Fudge and the Ministry on top of that Dumbledore was ignoring him even then Harry suspected something he confided in Sirius and Remus they of course reassured him it was fine and once the world saw the Dark Lord was back.

But it wouldn't be they were dead less than a month later and he had one last conversation with Rorek

But to be honest after meeting at the Olympus Club he couldn't deny he felt something for the other male there were times when he would look at Rorek and he would smile a smile that made Harry' entire body heat up and instilled in him an intense longing to keep that smile fixed on him, to the extent where he would do anything she asked - even if the expense was his own life. Love or lust there was something there.

Merlin, could his life get any worse it was times like this wished he had his parents or even Remus and Sirius he never had a girlfriend let alone a boyfriend he was never that good at the social scene his only friends being the Weasley's and Hermione at the time he thought he was in love with Cho but that was a disaster then at Hermione's prompting he thought about Ginny but only to realized he loved her only as a sister (Before the betrayal of course) and that she was too vain shallow and conceited it didn't take it long to see she loved his wealth not him to be honest he would be surprised if he did find someone to love him for him and not just his wealth or titled.

He looked at the clock shit he better finished getting ready they were to have tea at Rorek;s cousin's home a way to know some of the family as well as go over some details.

Meanwhile as Dowager Lady Longbottom was waiting for her grandson and nephew her thoughts turn to the situation at hand each thought driving her cazry.

I still can't believe Lilly and James didn't tell me about this or the fact my brother Fleamont or Euphemia didn't tell me about James's engagement to another woman was I that out of the loop?

Augusta knew the answer to that around that time tragedy begun to happen first her husband after battling illness for years finally died she was wracked with grief over that, Grant was her heart and soul when he died part of her did too. Then a few months after James's wedding to Lilly her beloved brother and his wife passed away of course there was the happy period when Harry and Neville was born and Dumbledore announced he found a way to stop the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore

Just a mere thought of that man's named made her blood boil how could she be such a fool she trusted him she went agsasit everything the Wizard World stood for Honor, Tradition and Family she broke all three at once and she will never forgive herself for it. Poor Harry spent the next ten years without any knowledge of his wizarding heritage and was treated poorly by his so called aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley and that man believed Harry would benefit from being with blood relatives in order to preserve the protection his mother gave him with her death.

Wait the wards of course they failed they weren't blood relatives and now she felt like a fool Harry suffered for nothing and that bastard Wischard what he did to Lilly if he had done the honorable thing maybe none of this would have happen.

"Gran?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see her grandson dress in muggle clothing.

"Yes dear I am sorry I was deep in thought"

Neville walked closer

"About?"

"All this, James Lilly oh Hera if I had done what I was supposed to do, gods mother and father must spinning in thier graves now and Harry had suffered so much because me – NO don't" she as Neville begun to say it wasn't her fault

"It is, one day when you're in my shoes and you live a little longer you will understand I should have done more you know when I first heard the muggles had harmed Harry I went to a friend who knew something about protection wards she said as long as I was a blood relative of Harry's they wouldn't be effected of course I talked to Dumbledore but he gave me some dog and pony show of how these wards were special and didn't follow normal patterns." Said Lady Longbottom

"But Gran everyone trusted him we had no reason not to"

"Ha your father never did nor your mother come think of it Grant and your great uncle and aunt didn't either only I and James did"

"Not cousin Lilly?" asked Neville

"Come to think of it she was unconformable around him you know something Lilly confided in me that after they learned the Dark Lord was after them she wanted to go abroad with Harry of course at that time he was only a an English problem Dumbledore wanted them here for their protection he said."

"Wouldn't that have been safer? He wouldn't have been able to get them if-if oh Merlin"

"What?"

"Gran I had a thought what this is what he wanted you said he had a plan right what if this was it? After all Lord Voldemort had to mark Harry as his equal didn't he?" asked Neville

Lady Longbottom sat and processed this

"By the stars Nev I think you're right I can't believe would he really could he really"

The younger of the two sighed

"Gran, after all that he has done is it really that surprising in fact I am not sure there is even a prophecy what is it was all bullshit I mean why not tell Harry sooner I get like first year and everything but still once the dark lord came back why let harry fly blind"

"I not sure I understand Nev" said Augusta

"I am saying what if he planned on using Harry to kill Voldemort and take credit himself once all said and done, I mean it would be easy everyone is panicking, afraid. I don't what its' like the first time but I am sure no one would question it if somehow Dumbledore spun it to make himself look like the victor."

"The why not take credit the first then after all no one else knew about it but a select few if it was all part of some plan."

Neville gave a thoughtful nod.

"Ah but gran it wasn't remember unless he planned for the Potters to switch select keepers at the last minute but beside that he knew Voldemort wouldn't be gone forever he even said so loads of times he knew something that we didn't still don't."

Augusta sat in silence as she processed all this

Could it be true have I missed that much the first time bless Nev and all his thoughtfulness but still could that man be planning to kill both Harry and the Dark Lord and make himself the new savoir?

"Neville you really been thinking about this haven't you?"

"Well Luna, Rorek and I have, actually I have to admit Rorek can come up with some decent theories and Luna well she can let loose."

"What do you make of Rorek most of what I could find out was he was a decent talented young wizard no scandals or any hint wrongdoing I mean no one can be that clean!"

"It's hard to say back at Hogwarts he gave Granger a run for her money even though he was a Gryffindor he mostly stayed to himself, everyone thought he was stuck up but he would be round Harry a few times when Granger and Weasel wasn't around"

"What! Around Harry I didn't know that why didn't he say he acted like he never met the young man before?"

"I am not sure he remembers this was around the time The Press and Fudge was crucifying him but I remember he had been distancing himself off from Ron and Hermione for weeks and talking to Rorek a little I once heard him say to Harry about how he couldn't believe how blind he was to Albus and the rest and Harry went on to say that Ron and Hermione would never betray him they were like the siblings he never had."

Again Augusta felt heaviness in her heart

"Actually after Harry went to prison and things at Hogwarts started to go bad he was one of the few who did anything in fact the main reason we have Harry now is because of him." Said Neville

"How so?"

"Once he learned of Ron Ginny and Hermione's plan to get Harry's things he found me and Luna we were able to get the items before them and on Rorek's suggestion let me and Luna get Hex and jinxed to bits-"

"Wait that was his plan? Let you get hurt" said Augusta

"I know, I know but in hindsight it was brilliant he knew Albus wouldn't do anything even when Flitwick and Sprout wanted to expel them boy were they hopping mad they even threatened to resign but Luna and I convinced them otherwise but for the most part Rorek as least for now is reliable I mean I can't say if he would be a friend even if he wasn't to marry my cousin but I would rather him an ally then a foe" finished Neville

Lady Augusta sat in silence she wasn't sure if she could like or trust the young man there was just something off she wasn't sure it if was bad off or what exactly but she couldn't shake it.

Neville too held her hand

"Gran, I understand I am uneasy about this too if I could take Harry place I would even if it meant losing Luna but Harry lost so much, I would satisfice everything just make him happy."

I won't let that happen Nev I will have Words with Lord Romanov and if he or his family dare harm my family there will be Hades to pay this I swear.

It was then the Lovegoods were announced to have arrive.

"Ah Neville we better go I will have words with Rorek and his family about all this"

"Please don't make a scene Gran" Neville pleaded

"A scene, young man I am a lady Ladies don't make scenes they just get their point across strongly" smirked Augusta as she strolled out the room

The poor young sighed

"This will not end well."

Poor Neville if only he the new few hours were going to be among the worst of his life.

Line break

Hello everyone I am back I know it's been a while but I am ok now I have been writing and rewriting this chapter for months now I am still not 100 % but I think it will do anyway Rorek Neville and Luna quite a crafty bunch aren't they on their theories.

And if you're wondering yes Albus did have Sirius and Remus poisoned let's say after talking to Harry they started to asked questions, Questions that he didn't want to answer or could but we will find out more later their deaths at the Death Eaters was just a stroke of luck for Dumbledore but they would have been deaths in months anywhere.

Questions, comment like dislike let me know also I wish to say sorry for any grammar or spelling errors on this chapter.


End file.
